Les Liseuses
by Baka-Yohko
Summary: La Kyo gumi va de surprises en découvertes....et elles sont pour le moins interessantes...FINI! Chapitres neuf, dix, plus l'épilogue! J'attends vos reviews!Spoil KyoXYuya, TokitoXAkira.
1. Chapter 1

Les Liseuses.

Auteur: Baka-Yohko, en chair et en os!  
source: Samurai deeper kyo  
Personnages: Toute la Kyo team plus des perso originaux.  
Couple: Ca va pas vous gacher l'histoire, alors voilà: Yuya+Kyo et Tokito+Akira  
Genre: Aventure, serieux, délire, baston en fond.  
Rating: Huuuu, on va dire M à cause des viloences et du langage fleuri. Ha vi, et les spoils!  
Disclaimer : L'histoire originale est à m'sieur Kamijo, je ne fais que me taper un délire monumental dessus. Par contre, cette dérive est à moi, avec tous les personnages qui s'y raportent, pigé? Si vous voulez jouer avec, demandez-moi avant.

Chapitre un: Vent d'automne.

C'était la fin de l'été.  
Et on pensait que tout continuerait comme avant.  
Toutefois…

_Yuya… _

**-**Mademoiselle, votre monnaie! répéta le marchand.

Yuya sortit brusquement de la léthargie qui s'était emparée d'elle. Le vendeur la regardait mi-intrigué, mi-inquiet. Etrange, elle était pourtant sûre que quelqu'un avait dit son nom…  
Reléguant cette bizarrerie au fin fond de son esprit, elle récupéra prestement balles et poudre achetés, et sortit du magasin en remerciant le commerçant.  
Sur le chemin de l'échoppe de saké, Yuya recompta attentivement ce qu'elle avait dépensé et ce qu'elle avait encore pour les courses restantes.

-Alorrrrs….munitions et compagnie… plus ces deux jolies épingles à cheveux…avec le prix de la gnôle de monseigneur…ça fait cent quatre-vingt mon. …Non, cent quatre-vingt quinze….ou seize….raaaah! 1

Toute à ses calculs financiers, elle ne remarqua pas l'ouvrier massif qui traversa la rue, une poule calée sur l'épaule, et lui rentra dedans avec un "boum" sonore.

-Itatata!

La pauvre chasseuse de prime massa son nez endolori, la larme à l'œil, tandis que l'homme rigolait gentiment.

-Et bin, faut regarder où on va, mam'zelle! Fit-il en lui tapotant le bras.

Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua que d'autres ouvriers rivalisaient de vitesse et de talent pour monter des installations. Ca ressemblait vraiment à…

-Il y a une fête, ce soir! s'exclama t-elle, extatique.

-On voit qu'zêtes pas du coin, dites! Y en a une tous les ans à la même date!

-Génial, merci beaucoup!

Yuya couru de magasin en magasin pour se dépêcher de finir ses courses et, agrippant Tigre Rouge initialement venu lui servir de mule mais resté scotché devant une jolie serveuse, rentra dara-dare à l'auberge où la petite bande se livrait à ses activités habituelles.  
Bref, Kyo et Yukimura buvaient, Bontenmaru louchait sur une boutanche, Hotaru et Shinrei se chamaillaient, ou plus exactement Shinrei se chamaillait et Hotaru rajoutait de l'huile sur le feu au fur et à mesure, Akari coiffait joyeusement les cheveux d'une Tokito affreusement gênée, Akira les regardait, l'air de rien, et Sasuke jouait avec Haru.

Avec une pointe de nostalgie, Yuya se rappela de l'époque où ils n'étaient que trois. Beaucoup d'eau avait passé sous les ponts, depuis lors. 2

Yuya examina du regard les cadavres de bouteilles pour tenter de découvrir une survivante, mais ses recherches ne menèrent à rien.

-Une belle brochette de poivrots…, soupira t-elle en passant le seuil de la porte.

-Yuya, l'interpella Akari en retenant d'une main la courte tresse de Tokito, tu n'aurait pas quelque chose pour la faire tenir?

-Si, une seconde!

Elle tira un ruban de la manche de son kimono et la lança au chaman qui la rattrapa avec agilité.

-'rci!

-Il y a une fête, ce soir, au village.

-Je viens, proclama d'emblée Tigre rouge.

-Pas de problèmes, fit Bontenmaru, les idées pas très nettes. 3

-Pareil, déclara Akari et mettant son bras sous celui de Tokito, et Tokito aussi!

-Hey, mais je n'ai pas…! S'offusqua cette dernière.

Yuya se tourna vers Akira qui haussa négligemment les épaules.

-Il faudra bien quelqu'un pour vous surveiller.

Du coup, les contestations de Tokito s'étouffèrent dans sa bouche et seuls quelques grognements indistincts en sortirent.

-Bien sûr, qu'on vient! s'exclama Yukimura en sautant sur ses pieds. On va très certainement faire des rencontres intéressantes, hein Sasuke?

-Si tu le dis….

-Roooh, quel rabat-joie!

Hotaru hocha distraitement la tête et Shinrei tiqua, vexé comme un pou que son demi-frère l'ignore alors qu'ils étaient en train de parler, et grogna. Même s'il était interieurement content d'aller à une fête où les gens s'amusaient véritablement,…. pas comme chez les mibu.

-Grompft.

-Je prends ça pour un oui, décida arbitrairement Yuya qui se pencha ensuite vers Kyo.

Onze paires d'yeux le fixaient attentivement. Haru battait frénétiquement l'air de sa queue touffue dans le silence qui était né. Kyo prit une longue bouffée de tabac et ferma les yeux.

-Je viens aussi.

0o0

-Mais si, ça te va très bien! Dépêche-toi, ils attendent dehors! recommença pour la millième fois Akari en essayant de faire sortir Tokito de force de la chambre.

-Je ne veux pas sortir habillée comme une fille, s'entêta l'ancienne taishiroh

-Tu en est une, je te signale! Mais c'est qu'elle s'accroche, la bougresse! grommela le travesti en raffermissant sa prise sur le yukata de sa cadette. Bon, aux grands maux, les grands remèdes! Tokito, lâches cette porte, ou sinon…fit-il, menaçant.

-Sinon quoi?

-Sinon je répète à tout le monde ce que tu m'a expliqué l'autre jour à propos de tes…, débuta Akari en laissant planer l'ombre sur la fin de sa phrase.

-Tu n'oserais pas! hurla la plus jeune.

-Ne me tente pas, tu veux?

-Gmmmbl,…. ok, ok.

Le chaman observa les profondes traces de doigts incrustées dans le bois de la porte en pinçant les lèvres.

-Yuya? appela t-il en passant la tête par la porte de papier, tu es prête?

-Ouip!

Cette dernière sortit du tissu d'emballage les deux épingles qu'elle avait acheté un peu plus tôt et en passa une dans ses cheveux et la seconde dans ceux de Tokito avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps d'émettre une protestation.

-J'ai pensé qu'elle t'irais bien, se justifia la chasseuse de prime avec un sourire.

-Ha…heu, merci…

-Tu es parfaite, comme ça, commenta Akari en poussant Tokito devant elle, allez zou, en piste! Tu as un glaçon à faire fondre!

0o0

-C'est pas Tokito qui vient de hurler cette insanité?

Kyo eut un rire silencieux qui lui agita les épaules.

-Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait un répertoire aussi varié de jurons, fit Yukimura en souriant.

-Elles en mettent du temps, bougonna Shinrei en shootant dans un caillou.

Akira soupira. Il n'aurait pas pu dire mieux…

-Tu n'as jamais su attendre, dit placidement Hotaru en regardant un moustique tourner autour de la flamme d'une torche.

-Je vais te…!

Mais le maître de l'eau fut coupé dans son élan fratricide par l'arrivée des retardataires. Akari, Yuya et Tokito avaient troqué leurs tenues habituelles contre des yukata, ce qui avait provoqué la fureur de cette dernière. Yuya offrit aux garçons un grand sourire pour s'excuser de leur retard. Akari sauta sur Kyo pour lui monter, avec force démonstrations, la beauté des coutures de son vêtement. Tokito esquissa un mouvement de retrait, souhaitant avec force que personne ne l'ait remarquée. Mais si ce n'était pas déjà fait, Tigre rouge s'en chargea.

-Yuya qu'est-ce que ça t'es joliiiie! …..Oiy! Ca te va super bien, Tokito! On dirait une grande dame! S'exclama t-il après une seconde de stupéfaction.

Figée en plein mouvement, Tokito tourna lentement la tête pour foudroyer l'impudent du regard, promesse tacite de mille souffrances. La chasseuse de prime et le chaman aux cheveux rose tiquèrent et s'entreregardèrent. Kyo eut un rictus.

-Hein, hein! Qu'est-ce que t'en pense, Akira?

Lequel rougit discrètement.

Mais très très très discrètement.

-Mais c'est qu'il en rajoute, le boulet! pensèrent en même temps les deux seules figures féminines4 du groupe.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Bontenmaru désincrusta Tigre du mur dans lequel l'ex taishiroh l'avait envoyé, avec indulgence.

-Ts ts ts! Le réprimanda Yukimura en agitant un doigt accusateur sous son nez. Tigre, tu devrais apprendre à parler aux femmes, tu sais?

-Beuh!

0o0

Shinrei ouvrit de grands yeux curieux à la manière d'un gamin. Puis il prit un air dubitatif. Il observa minutieusement l'objet entre ses mains et fit de nombreux aller-retours, de celui-ci à son demi-frère. Il se fichait de lui, ou bien…?

-C'est un masque, Hotaru.

-Bel esprit de déduction, commenta le blond en lui prenant et en lui accrochant derrière la tête.

-Je ne comprends vraiment pas le principe.

-Cherche pas, déclara le plus jeune en mettant une petite tape sur l'épaule du plus vieux tandis que le reste du groupe contemplait lui aussi l'étal du marchand de masques.

Yuya s'approcha d'Akira, l'air de rien et considéra un masque parcouru de gracieuses arabesques rouges.

-Ho, je suis sûre qu'il plairait à une certaine jeune fille de ma connaissance, celui-là, articula t-elle lentement.

Elle s'éloigna ensuite pour voir de loin l'aveugle payer le masque en question et rôder nerveusement autour de Tokito pour trouver une ouverture susceptible de lui permettre d'atteindre son but. Elle pouffa un peu et chercha Kyo du regard. Yukimura avait déjà trouvé, lui, une foule de midinette attardées qui piaillaient à ses côtés comme une volée de dinde. Il glissait quelque chose à l'oreille de Sasuke qui embarrassait celui-ci. C'était aussi une foule qui était rassemblée autour de Bontenmaru, mais c'était plus pour ses performances inégalables au bras de fer que pour ses beaux yeux. Akari, quant à lui, avait disparu depuis un moment avec un garçon au détour d'une ruelle.

Yuya aimait vraiment ce genre de fête. Ca lui rappelait celle où elle allait avec Nozomu quand il était encore vivant. Elle mettait alors toujours le ruban blanc qui lui ceignait encore les cheveux, bien qu'aujourd'hui elle l'avait accroché à son bras puisqu'elle avait déjà une épingle. Elle contempla les pales des moulin de papiers multicolores tourner, entraînés par le vents. Il lui en achetait un de temps en temps.

Elle soupira.

-Tu cherches quelqu'un, planche à pain?

Yuya sursauta et se retourna pour fusiller Kyo du regard.

-Certainement pas toi! Répondit-elle avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

-Ho, tiens donc?

-Evidemment. Ce n'est pas un peu prétentieux de croire que tout le monde ne vit que pour toi?

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'être prétentieux pour le savoir ça, rétorqua t-il en haussant un sourcil amusé.

-Je…tu…arg!

-Mais encore?

-…Bah, je ne m'abaisserais même pas à te répondre!

-C'est plutôt que tu ne sais pas quoi répondre, non?

**-**Mais oui, mais oui, éluda Yuya en regardant ailleurs.

Le samurai partit dans un grand rire et, fouillant la manche de son éternel kimono noir, il sortit un machin non-identifié. Il le fourra d'autorité dans les mains de la chasseuse de prime.

-Tiens le moi, tu veux?

Et sur ce, il partit.

C'était un moulin à vent en papier bleu.

notes:

1 He oui, c'est bien une fille

2 C'était surtout plus calme...

3 Complètement torché, quoi!

4 Vraiment féminine, je veux dire. Tokito ne l'est pas exacctement.

Allez, reviews les gens !


	2. Chapter 2

Les Liseuses.

Et voici le chapitre 2, désolée, j'ai eu un petit soucis niveau mise en page et j'ai du le retirer de fanfic un moment (et j'ai un peu beaucoup oublié de retirer l'annonce ,). Mais bon, bonne lecture !

Radiklement : Merci pour les compliments ! T'expliquer qui est qui ? Ca reviendrais à raconter toute l'histoire de SDK, pas une mince affaire….je te conseille le site il y a des fiches de personnages très bien faites. Et oui, Nozomu existe aussi dans le manga. Tu as vu l'anime ? Perso j'ai pas trop accrochée….

Lady Killer : M'enfin, y sont mignonsAkira et Tokito! La suite est là ! Et puis, au passage, ce n'est qu'une œuvre fictive, ces personnages n'existent pas vraiment…..Lâchez ces katanas !

Lu : Ayé, c'est arrangé ! Désolée pour l'embêtement.

Chapitre deux: Une rencontre impromptue.

Elle se prit à regarder en arrière.  
Les brumes recouvraient ce qu'elle avait laissé.  
Son avenir était tout aussi nébuleux

_Ne m'entends-tu donc pas?…_

Yuya se tapota l'oreille une dernière fois en passant la porte du commissariat. Entendre des voix à son âge ce n'était pas bon signe. Surtout que ça la poursuivait depuis trois bonnes semaines.  
Mais bon, revenons plutôt à nos moutons.  
Yuya Shiina était en colère.  
Très en colère, même.  
Monseigneur Kyo voulait à boire mais vu que leur argent (son argent, en fait) baissait en même temps que le niveau de la gnôle, elle devait aller travailler. Utiliser l'argent gagné à la sueur de son front pour voir les reins de ce baba au rhum partir en vrille n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait de plus réjouissant. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'il pouvait se montrer gentil, voir même galant, en revanche, c'était un mystère. Elle le détestait, le haïssait, l'exécrait, l'abhorrait, le vomissait!  
…  
Bon, d'accord, elle avait gardé le moulin en papier.  
…  
Et elle le gardait sur elle.  
...   
Mais ça ne voulais strictement rien dire!  
Non mais ho.

Deux mois avaient passés depuis cette fête de village et Kyo était revenu à des rapports plus…normaux avec elle.

-Et de toute façon pourquoi c'est à moi de faire ça? Ils pourraient me filer un coup de main, mais non, hein, préfèrent rester le cul par terre à se saouler comme des porcs! Tous les mêmes!

Le jeune policier qui s'occupait des réclamations déglutit d'appréhension lorsqu'il vit la belle, mais néanmoins furieuse, demoiselle qui fondait sur lui tel un vautour sur un cadavre encore chaud. Effrayante comme seules les femmes savent l'être une fois par mois, elle s'accouda au bureau de la réception.

-Madame? Demanda timidement le pauvre fonctionnaire, livré en plature à la harpie.

-Mademoiselle, coupa sèchement Yuya.

C'était dur à admettre que les splendides jeunes filles de son âge et de son genre étaient déjà casées avec de bons partis. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait elle, comme choix? Une bande de ronins givrés et sans le sou. Vous parlez d'une chance!

-Je viens chercher la liste des mises à prix, reprit-elle en sortant sa licence de chasseuse de prime et en la laissant tomber nonchalamment sur le bureau.

Le garçon vérifia nerveusement la carte, sous le regard scrutateur de Yuya qui était soucieuse de récupérer son bien au plus vite.

-Heuuu…, commença t-il avec un ton qui n'avançait rien de bon et qui se faisait très lents parce que c'était la fin de son service dans trois minutes et qu'il pouvait peut-être espérer sortir de là vivant, c'est à dire que…

Le regard assassin de Yuya le dissuada de gagner du temps et de se défiler en tournant autour du pot.

-Bin votre licence, là, elle est plus valable….depuis deux jours, ajouta t-il en examinant la date au coin gauche de la carte.

Les collèges du jeunot songèrent sérieusement à intervenir en voyant le pauvre garçon se ratatiner sous l'éclat fou homicide qui avait élu résidence dans les prunelles vertes de la demoiselle dont il s'occupait.

0o0

Accroupie, la chasseuse de prime lança un caillou dans la mare. Elle fit la moue en constatant qu'elle n'avait fait que trois ricochets. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer à l'auberge. Pas encore du moins. Elle cala son dos contre l'écorce de l'arbre contre lequel elle était adossée un peu plus tôt.  
Un enfant passa à côté d'elle en riant pour récupérer un ballon en fuite. Sa mère le rattrapa, mi-amusée, mi-inquiète de le voir trop s'approcher du bord. Le marmot, son jouet serré dans les bras, courut se bouiner contre elle.   
C'était un tableau tellement paisible qu'il aurait été sacrilège de le briser. Et malgré tout, mère et enfants se séparèrent pour continuer leur promenade.   
Un moment de bonheur fugitif.  
Yuya se demanda un instant ce que cela faisait de se faire une place entre les bras d'une personne qui vous aime.  
Bien sûr, Nozomu avait été un vrai frère pour elle. Jusqu'à ses douze ans, il s'était occupé d'elle, lui avait appris à lire, écrire, avait chassé ses cauchemars…mais…ce n'était pas vraiment la même chose.  
Est-ce que sa mère à elle l'avait bercée? Est-ce qu'elle l'avait aimée? Seulement désirée?  
Enfin…c'était une question stupide, puisqu'on l'avait abandonnée.  
Petite, Yuya avait longtemps cherché une explication. Elle n'était pas difforme, malade ou stupide, elle ne se transformait pas en monstre la nuit venue et ne mangeait pas d'enfants au petit-déjeuner…qu'avait-elle pu faire de mal? Mais elle avait eu beau réfléchir dans tous les sens, rien, aucune réponse ne lui sautait aux yeux.  
Et puis elle avait fini par arrêter de se prendre la tête avec ça. Son frère l'aimait, elle avait des amis, ses parents étaient des cons, point. Elle se trouverait un joli garçon, se marierait, aurait de beaux enfants, vivrait tranquillement sa vie et basta.  
Elle s'autorisa un sourire sans joie alors qu'elle passait sa manche de kimono sur ses yeux et que ses épaules tressaillirent un instant.  
Deux petites taches d'eau se formèrent et s'étendirent.  
Est-ce qu'elle avait raté sa vie?   
Il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence. Elle était un boulet pour tout le groupe, se faisait enlever à tout bout de champs, en résumé: elle ne servait à rien.   
Cette constatation s'enroula douloureusement autour de son cœur comme un serpent étouffe sa proie pour mieux la dévorer.   
Un grand froid prit place dans sa poitrine.  
L'hiver approchait

0o0

A son réveil, Yuya se retrouva nez à nez avec un inconnu. La lumière avait fortement baissée, le soleil étant visible à l'horizon, mais on pouvait encore voir distinctement ses traits. Qu'il avait de particulièrement beaux, par ailleurs. Son visage était fin et intelligent et un sourire calme à la Yukimura Sanada trônait sur ses lèvres. Il portait un simple kimono bleu foncé et un katana au côté. Il la regarda un instant avec ce qui semblait être de la mélancolie, mais cet égarement s'effaça pour laisser la place à de la gaieté.

-Vous aviez une feuille dans les cheveux, entreprit t-il en agitant la dite-feuille, j'ai voulu être le plus discret possible, mais vous avez un sommeil sacrément léger, vous savez?

-Ho…merci, sourit Yuya en se relevant, la surprise passée, …Oiych, je me suis endormie! Je vais me faire tuer! Vraiment, merci, monsieur…?

-Je manque à tous mes devoir envers une dame, se morigéna t-il. Je m'appelle Aozora. Aozora Arashi.

-Shiina Yuya. Ravie de faire votre connaissance, rit-elle, sous le charme de l'individu.

Un vrai gentleman.

- Lorsqu'on vous rencontre, mademoiselle, on regrette tous les moments qu'on a passé sans vous connaître, dit-il en se courbant devant elle.

Yuya rougit, flattée du compliment. Ce ne serait pas l'autre crétin conjonctivité qui lui dirait ça, tiens.

-Si je peux me permettre, reprit Arashi, les nuits sont froides en cette saison. Je peux peut-être vous raccompagner chez vous.

Yuya secoua la main, gênée comme une gamine.

-Pas la peine de vous déranger pour ça, je vais rentrer toute seule, merci.

Elle pensa fugitivement qu'elle devait avoir l'air très très stupide.

-J'insiste, je me sentirais mal de vous savoir seule à une telle heure.

Yuya pesa le pour et le contre. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être un malade dangereux et assoiffé de sang. Il était tout à fait charmant, même…Ho et puis mince! Elle avait bien le droit de se faire draguer, non?

-Hé bien …si vous y tenez…

Elle sourit en acceptant son bras. Elle ferait juste attention à ne pas rester trop près de lui aux environs de l'auberge, parce que niveau paranoïa, ses amis en tenaient une sacrée couche. Ce type était gentil, il ne méritait pas de finir découpé en rondelle.  
Et puis, elle sentait au plus profond d'elle qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.   
…  
Par contre elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de cette impression de déjà-vu….

0o0

-Vous habitiez aussi près de Nara, vraiment! C'est une sacrée coïncidence!

-C'est vrai. Ca se trouve on s'est peut-être déjà croisé.

-Il y a peu de risques, confia Arashi, un air mutin sur le visage, je m'en serais souvenu.

-Vil flatteur, l'accusa théâtralement Yuya avec le sourire.

Ils avaient passés le chemin en discutant de tout et de rien, et puis c'était tout naturellement tombé sur leur lieu de naissance respectif. Toute la tristesse qu'avait pu ressentir Yuya avait fondu comme neige au soleil. Pour un raison inconnue, elle se sentait bien avec lui. Si bien en fait, qu'elle ne put retenir une grimace quand la façade de l'auberge se profila au coin d'une rue.

-Ho.

Arashi l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte. Au moment où elle allait le remercier et lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, Arashi emprisonna les mains de la jeune fille dans les siennes avec un petit sourire timide.

-J'ai énormément apprécié ces quelques pas que nous avons fait ensemble, vous savez? Et pour tout vous dire, avoua t-il avec ce qui ressemblait furieusement à un rougissement, je serais le plus comblé des homme si vous…acceptiez de réitérer l'expérience.

Le cœur de Yuya se serra dans sa poitrine comme quelques heures auparavant, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Elle aimait bien Arashi, mais…

-Je suis navrée, Arashi, mais nous…nous partons demain aux aurores et…je…

...mais ce n'était pas lui qu'elle voulait.

Yuya ne pouvait pas en être consciente, cependant cette constatation s'enfonça dans le cœur d'Arashi comme un coup de couteau.

Un air surpris, voir abasourdi se peignit sur le beau visage du samurai.  
Quoi, il ne s'attendait quand même pas à ce qu'elle lui saute dans les bras en lui jurant un amour inconditionnel et inextinguible?  
Il cligna des paupière et, serrant un peu plus fort les mains de la chasseuse de prime, se reprit. Néanmoins une lueur de douleur persistait dans le fond de ses yeux noirs.

-Vous….vous avez déjà quelqu'un dans votre vie?

Non, et c'est bien cela qui la désespérait, d'ailleurs…

-Pas vraiment, mais…j'espère qu'il pourra y prendre une place dans un avenir proche…

-...Je comprends tout à fait. Non, non, l'arrêta t-il en voyant Yuya ouvrit la bouche, vous n'avez absolument pas à vous justifier. C'est moi qui devrais plutôt m'excuser. Je vous ais mis mal à l'aise.

Il s'inclina profondément devant elle d'un façon qui paru un peu démesurée à la blonde. On l'aurait cru en train de se prosterner devant l'impératrice en personne.

-Je souhaite sincèrement que vous trouviez le bonheur et je vous prie encore une dernière fois de pardonner mon comportement. Au revoir.

Il tourna les épaules, et après un ultime regard en arrière, disparu dans l'ombre d'un chemin de traverse.

Yuya hésita entre se féliciter ne n'avoir pas cédé à la tentation et se gifler pour avoir laissé partir un aussi joli garçon. Pour l'autre abruti au cœur de pierre en plus. Enfin, elle était vraiment désolée pour Arashi, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'inventer des sentiments, non plus. Il se trouverait une fille qui lui conviendrait mieux, Yuya en était persuadée.

Elle soupira douloureusement et poussa le panneau d'entrée de l'hôtel. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire aux kamis pour que sa vie soit aussi compliquée?

Un peu plus loin, dans la direction empruntée par Arashi et à moitié dissimulé dans les ténèbres du soir, le samurai l'observait rentrer à l'intérieur pour rejoindre ses compagnons. La mâchoire crispée, il n'avait plus l'apparence insouciante qui avait mis en confiance Yuya. Une expression sobre accolée au visage, il serrait ses poings tellement forts que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ses paumes et qu'un filet écarlate formait d'éparses petites taches sur le sol.

-Ho oui, tu le trouvera, le bonheur. Et ce ne sera avec personne d'autre que moi….ça, je peux te le jurer.

Et il se fondit dans l'obscurité.

-suite au chapitre trois-

Review, foule en délire !


	3. Chapter 3

Les Liseuses.

Voici le chapitre 3, on dit merci qui ?

Lu : Oui, mais tu vas voir qu'il va prendre son temps, l'animal !

Master of Mad: Hehehe et t'as encore rien vu ! Ca va empirer dans les prochains chapitre (qui sont d'ailleurs écrits jusqu'au 7, mais passons). Pourtant j'ai bien mis la mention spoil pour avertir ceux qui n'ont pas vu la suite soupire enfin, c'est toi qui voies. Ouvres grand les yeux, je ferais une update tous les deux jours, je pense.

Zaboo :Merci, merci ! Ca me fait tellement plaisir renifle et se mouche dans un mouchoir.

Chapitre trois: Dommages collatéraux.

Qu'était-elle?   
Dans un monde comme dans l'autre,  
jamais ce qu'on attendait.

_Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça, tu sais…_

Yuya sursauta violemment et le baquet d'eau chaude qu'elle tenait lui échappa pour dégringoler et se renverser par terre. Elle scruta nerveusement les alentours du rotenburo et recula contre la paroi en bois qui délimitait l'espace de la pièce en plein air. Les vapeurs produites par la source chaude empêchaient de voir à plus de cinq mètres, cependant Yuya était certaine qu'il n'y avait personne quand elle y était entrée. Et de toute façon, elle savait bien que même si elle cherchait, elle ne trouverait rien. C'était bel et bien dans sa tête.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez! s'écria t-elle.

Si au début, il lui arrivait de l'entendre une fois tous les deux jours, depuis quelques temps la voix discourait sur le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Elle s'était forcée de l'ignorer pour ne pas alarmer les autres, mais là, il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose ou elle allait devenir folle.  
Si elle ne l'était pas déjà.

_Ho? Tu admets enfin mon existence? Pas trop tôt, dis-moi. Je commençais vraiment à trouver ça long de parler dans le vide._

-Qui êtes-vous! Fit Yuya, anxieuse.

_Ne crie pas comme ça ou tes amis vont rappliquer. Quoique ce serait amusant de les voir débarquer alors que tu es dans une tenue de ce genre…_

La jeune chasseuse de prime courut s'envelopper dans une serviette blanche. La voix avait beau être féminine, se savoir épiée par un inconnu dans son bain n'était pas une chose des plus agréable.

_C'est mieux. Il ne faudrait pas que tu attrapes la crève._

-Répondez à mes questions, exigea Yuya en cherchant son arme des yeux.

La voix eut une intonation faussement chagrinée.

_Allons, je ne vais pas te manger... Bon, bon, si tu insistes, après tout c'est ton droit. Ce que je veux…hummm, simple et compliqué en même temps. Tu permets qu'on y revienne un peu plus tard?_

-Je…, commença t-elle avant que la voix ne la coupe.

_Tant mieux! Qui je suis…. Dans un sens, je suis toi et tu es moi. Mais si on oublie le côté métaphysique du sujet, je m'appelle Asahikaze Kiseki. J'aime le yakitori et le wasabi, les journées d'hiver, aussi. J'adore faire la grasse mat' et les endroits sombres. Ma couleur préférée c'est le bleu turquoise et je ne supporte pas le jaune moutarde. Enchantée de faire enfin ta connaissance…_

-Asahikaze?

_Pas de ça entre nous, enfin. Tu peux m'appeler Kiseki._

-Ha.

_Franchement je désespérais que tu ne m'adresses un jour la parole. Ca fait un mois que j'attends!_

-Ho.

_Tu as l'air passionnée par ce que je te raconte, dis donc…_

-Ben c'est surtout que je ne vois pas ce que vous me voulez, expliqua lentement Yuya qui ne portait pas la voix dans son cœur.

_Je t'ai dis que c'était compliqué, tu ne m'écoute pas?_

-Vous avez aussi dit que c'était simple, sécha elle.

La voix se tue puis éclata de rire. Yuya ouvrit de grands yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dit de si drôle?

_Toi, je t'aime bien! Et crois-moi, ça fait un bail que ça ne m'était pas arrivé! Allez, je vais te faire un cadeau pour te féliciter!_

-Un cadeau? S'étonna la jeune fille.

Les conversations d'Hotaru étaient plus compréhensibles que les divagations de cette voix venue de nul part, tiens!

_Oui, oui, un cadeau, et pas n'importe lequel, s'il te plait. Vois-tu, ma chérie, tu permets que je t'appelle ma chérie, n'est-ce pas, j'ai un grand pouvoir et je vais t'en faire profiter._

-Et c'est quoi ce merveilleux pouvoir? S'enquit son interlocutrice, souhaitant en finir le plus rapidement possible avec cet entretien loufoque.

_Mais celui de voir le futur, chérie._

0o0

Encore dubitative sur ce qu'elle venait de vivre, Yuya traversa le couloir qui devait la mener à sa chambre. La voix était devenue muette mais ce n'était pas elle qui s'en plaindrait. Néanmoins sa dernière phrase l'interpellait et refusait de la laisser en paix.

_Mais celui de voir le futur, chérie._

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire à coucher dehors? Depuis quand les …esprits, à défaut d'autre terme, pouvaient-ils voir l'avenir? Sakuya pouvait le faire, mais c'était en sa qualité de chaman.

-Ha? S'exclama Yuya en se figeant en plein milieu du passage.

Ce pouvait-il que la voix en fut une? Il faudra qu'elle lui demande ce qu'elle sait sur Asahikaze Kiseki.  
Yuya parvint à un croisement. Elle connaissait le chemin et savait qu'elle devait continuer tout droit, mais au moment où elle avança un pied dans cette voie, un évènement insolite se produisit.  
Dans le couloir qui partait à sa gauche, un bruit attira son attention. Le bruit d'un courant d'air.  
Une vapeur fantomatique provenant d'on ne sait où se condensa, sous les yeux ébahis de la chasseuse de prime, pour d'abord esquisser une silhouette enfantine. A chacun des pas de l'apparition, ses contours se faisaient un peu plus précis. Lorsqu'il atteint sa hauteur, Yuya eut un léger mouvement de recul. L'enfant ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et lui fit un immense sourire auquel il manquait des dents.

-M'dame, vous savez elle où est la sortie?

Yuya referma la bouche avec un "clap" sonore et montra le chemin d'un doigt rien moins que tremblant.

-Marchi!

Et il s'en alla, des volutes de fumée s'échappant de son corps à chaque mouvement. A l'instar de son arrivée, mais à l'envers cette fois, il disparu petit à petit.

-Oiych! fut la seule chose qu'elle put prononcer sur le moment.

Elle secoua la tête, s'ébouriffa les cheveux et inspira un grand coup.

-Okaaaaaaaay. Tout est normal. Après les voix, c'est les hallucinations visuelles. C'est normaaaaaal, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter, ça arrive à tout le monde, articula t-elle en se massant les tempes. En fait, non. Rien ne s'est passé. Ce n'est que le produit de mon imagination. Je suis fatiguée, voilà.

Mais comme pour lui donner tors, de nouveau, des sons résonnèrent.

-Ha non, pas encore! S'écria t-elle en apercevant la gamin cavaler vers elle.

A la seule différence que cette fois il était tangible.

-Quoi? fit il en s'immobilisant instantanément.

-….Non, rien. Laisse tomber. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Yuya n'avait pas besoin d'entendre la réponse, mais elle devait se convaincre de quelque chose.

-Bin je cherche la sortie, vous savez…?

-C'est par là, coupa t-elle en réitérant ce qu'elle avait déjà fait la minutes précédente.

-Ha? Marchi.

Elle n'attendit pas qu'il soit partit pour reprendre son trajet. Alors ainsi, la voix n'avait pas menti…mais devait-elle s'en réjouir ou s'en inquiéter?

Un cri l'interrompit dans ses pensées. Il provenait de leur chambre. Courrant à perdre haleine, elle s'affaissa contre le panneau qu'elle repoussa de toutes ses forces.  
Ce qui la frappa en premier, c'est le sang.  
Partout.  
Sur le sol, les murs, les personnes présentes.  
Akari soignait du mieux qu'il pouvait les blessés dans un coin de la pièce. Kyo, Yukimura et Akira étaient debout contrairement aux autres plus ou moins touchés. Ce n'avait pas l'air d'être la grande forme, mais ils tenaient sur leurs pieds. Elle ignorait ce qui se passait, mais ses amis ne semblaient pas plus comprendre qu'elle. Elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle entreprit de regarder le combattant qui avait réussit l'exploit de mettre H.S. un paquet des plus grands samurais du pays. Il y avait deux combattants, en réalité, toutefois ce n'est pas ça qui choqua Yuya. Dans les bras d'un des garçons, un blond coupé court, Tokito gémissait des phrases incompréhensibles, visiblement assommée. Et l'autre, c'était…

-A…Arashi!

En effet, Arashi se tenait là, devant la fenêtre défoncée, impressionnant de charisme et de de puissance, le katana ensanglanté au poing. Kyo se tourna vers elle et voulut lui dire de dégager, mais il n'en eut pas le loisir. En un bond, Arashi était à côté d'elle et lui administrait le même sort qu'à Tokito. Du tranchant de la main, il lui asséna un coup dans la nuque, et elle s'effondra contre lui, tel un pantin désarticulé.

-Non! hurla Yukimura qui épanchait difficilement une entaille au ventre.

-Enlève tes sales pattes de mon serviteur, espèce de sous merde ou sinon…, menaça Kyo avec un calme effrayant, serrant tout de même les dents et les poings.

Arashi s'arracha de sa contemplation du visage endormi de Yuya pour lancer un regard glacial à son opposant. Pour la toute première fois depuis le début du combat, il dévisagea son adversaire en détail. Il eut bientôt un rictus sans joie.

-Tu ne la mérite pas, dit-il en savourant chaque mot et l'effet qu'ils produisaient sur son rival désigné.

-Je vais te…! Hurla Kyo, rageant de ne pas pouvoir lui encastrer un suzaku en pleine face, ou mieux, un seiryu.

-Chokkan, on y va, fit Arashi en ignorant volontairement le samurai aux yeux rouge.

Le blond opina du chef et recula, son précieux fardeau calé entre les bras. Akira avança d'un pas pour récupérer la fille de Fubuki mais le dénommé Chokkan pointa sa sabre contre la gorge de l'ensommeillée.

-Modère tes ardeurs, toi, conseilla Arashi à Akira en chargeant Yuya sur son épaule gauche, et en gardant en respect ceux qui lui tenaient tête de son sabre. Et ça vaut aussi pour le célèbre Kyo aux yeux de démon.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez? haleta Tigre rouge, à moitié étalé par terre, cherchant un appui contre le mur.

-A lui? Rien, répondit laconiquement Arashi, occupé à fouiller dans une de ses poches.

Il marcha à reculons jusqu'à la balustrade, accompagné de son acolyte, un objet rond et vert dans la paume de la main.

-Une dernière chose… oubliez les, vous ne les reverrez plus jamais.

-'ttention, c'est un fumigène… prévint faiblement Sasuke qui se faisait soigner par Akari, tourmenté de ne pas pouvoir bouger.

Il lança la boule qui alla se fracasser par terre. Une épaisse fumée noir se déversa à gros bouillon dans la chambre, empêchant qui que ce soit d'y voir plus loin que son avant-bras. Kyo jura ignoblement et s'élança jusqu'au rebord du balcon. Akira tomba à genoux, le visage défait  
Lorsqu'elle se fut dissipée, ils avaient disparus.

Allez, zou, je veux au moins 5 reviews pour avoir le chapitre suivant! C'est ça ou rien! Lol!


	4. Chapter 4

Les Liseuses.

reviews:

Radiklement: Hyyaaaa, merci!Mais une review est une review! Attention, ou j'en demande DIX pour la prochaine fois! Lol! Et n'est-ce pas qu'il est cool mon Arashi, hein? Si tu veux le louer...

Lady Killer: T'inquiètes pas, j'ai fini le chapitre huit à l'heure où j'ecris ces lignes.

Zaboo: Les surprises arrivent, heureuse? Je ferais une update assez régulière, je pense

lu: Et voici! Kyo va en monter de l'interet pour Yuya, crois moi! Le prochain chapitre sera Mardi matin!

0o0

Chapitre quatre:" De l'utilité d'obtenir des informations."

A son passage on se retournait.  
Mais ce n'était pas son désir.  
Pour elle un seul devrait le faire.

Kyo s'était plongé dans un mutisme total. S'il en sortait, c'était pour murmurer des monosyllabes capables de répondre à ses compagnons. Akira, dans son coin, accumulait les phrases incompréhensibles et sans suites. L'ambiance n'était pas à la fête, ce soir là. L'absence des deux seuls membres féminins du groupe se faisait cruellement ressentir.

-Bon! S'exclama Bontenmaru en se relevant brusquement. Résumons ce qu'on sait déjà.

-Tokito et Yuya ont disparu, fit Hotaru, en regardant les étoiles à travers la fenêtre défoncée.

-C'est pas très constructif, ça, remarqua le Dragon Borgne.

-….Quoi? De qu…

-C'était le brun le chef, ajouta Shinrei, coupant sans vergogne son demi-frère qui avait de toute façon perdu le fil de la conversation.

-Et ils semblaient se connaître, constata Tigre rouge, puis il reprit en croisant le regard de Kyo. Yuya et lui, je veux dire.

-C'est vrai… en arrivant elle à prononcé son nom.

-Akira, tu l'as entendu?

-Pas bien, se désola l'aveugle. Mais c'était du genre A…quelque chose.

-Asano? Asahi? ProposaYukimura.

-Non, plutôt …

-Arashi, intervint une voix familière. Aozora Arashi.

Okuni cligna trois fois des yeux quand un bâton de pèlerin, une lance maudite et six sabres, dont un en bois, furent pointés sur elle.

-J'arrive trop tard, apparemment, conclu t-elle en examinant l'aspect désastreux de la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, renarde?

-Allons, Kyo, j'ai des informations de premier plan sur ce qui vient de ce passer et tu me jette comme une malpropre?

Kyo vrilla ses yeux écarlates dans ceux de la jeune femme. Un frisson de peur, ou d'excitation, dur à dire, remonta le long de l'échine de cette dernière.

-Hmmmm, tu sais que je ne peux pas résister quand tu me fais les yeux doux, ronronna t-elle avec une futilité feinte.

-Okuni, fit simplement Kyo.

L'informatrice fit la moue et croisa les bras.

-Bien, bien, pas la peine de s'énerver! Pour ce que j'en sais, Yasai Negi a été arrêté par la police, il y a deux semaines, saoul et une grosse somme d'argent dans les poches.

-Quel motif? demanda Sasuke, ne sachant pas trop où elle voulait en venir.

-Ho, il avait vomi sur l'uniforme d'un des policiers, mais ce n'est pas ça qui nous intéresse.

-Charmant, marmonna Akari, en fronçant le nez de dégoût.

-En fait, reprit-elle, comme il n'avait pas la tête que quelqu'un de vraiment…honnête, il l'ont balancé au fond d'une cellule avec l'idée de l'y laisser pourrir. Mais quand on lui a demandé où il avait eu l'argent…il a affirmé que c'était un certain Aozora Arashi qui le lui avait donné en récompense d'une info.

Cette fois, l'assistance était toute ouïe.

-Il l'aurait soit disant mené jusqu'au lieu de résidence d'une célèbre chasseuse de prime. Je vous laisse deviner son nom. Ayant des oreilles dans le coin, ça n'a pas mis longtemps avant de remonter à moi.

-Où est-il?

-Hm?

-Yasai.

-En prison. Mais si je vous disais où exactement, vous iriez le dépecer vif avant même qu'il vous ait dit une phrase. Non, si vous voulez l'interroger, il faudrait plutôt quelqu'un capable de contrôler ses nerfs. Une personne….calme.

0o0

-Je n'aime pas ce kimono. Et je n'aime pas l'eau.

-Mais pourquoi moi? Et surtout, pourquoi luuuuuiiiiiiii? Geint Tigre rouge en se prenant la tête à deux mains.

Hotaru tirait sur le kimono élégant, que la bande avait "emprunté à durée indéterminée" à un pigeon qui passait, une moue réprobatrice sur son visage habituellement de marbre. Arrivant à l'entrée du bâtiment délabré qui faisait office de prison, Tigre rouge, redevenu pour l'occasion, Tokugawa Hidetada, le fils du Shogun, repoussa le panneau de papier avec la négligence inhérente à l'aristocratie. Il avait enlevé le bandana qui lui avait valu son nom et avait passé des gants pour dissimuler ses tatouages aux mains.

-Inutile de perdre du temps à se faire mettre en taule, avait insisté Akari en lui faisant passer les dits-gants.

Hotaru, lui, avait du se séparer à contre-cœur de ses boucles d'oreilles et de sa coiffure…de son manque de coiffure, plutôt.

-Bonjour, fit-il d'un ton péremptoire.

Le fonctionnaire à l'accueil lui lança un regard torve avant de s'étouffer avec la bouchée de riz qu'il avait tenté d'avaler.

-Keuf, keuf, keuf!

-Dites-moi juste où aller pour voir les prisonniers, demanda t-il, de la pitié pour ce pauvre homme.

Des larmes dans les yeux et le visage pourpre, le gardien lui désigna un couloir parallèle. Tigre le remercia avec un signe de tête et traîna Hotaru, en train de s'extasier intérieurement sur une araignée tissant sa toile dans un coin de la salle.

-C'est quel numéro de cellule, au fait?

Hotaru sortit de sa manche le papier confié par Okuni.

-9W.

Une demi-heure plus tard…

-Ah, le papier était à l'envers, constata simplement Hotaru.

-Au secours….quelqu'un…n'importe qui…

0o0

-S'il vous plait, dites-moi que vous êtes Yasai Negi! Implora Tigre en se jetant sur les barreaux de la cellule de l'homme en face de lui.

-C'est lui…enfin, c'est moi, répondit le prisonnier.

Il était mal coiffé, pas rasé ni lavé depuis quinze jours, portait des guenilles et dégageait une odeur pestilentielle de vomi et de sueur mêlés. Sa barbe ne cachait néanmoins pas les croûtes qui traversaient son visage de part en part. Il avait visiblement été passé à tabac.

-Bonjour monsieur, ânonna sans intonation Hotaru, comme un gosse récite une leçon, nous venons pour vous demander un renseignement. Il y a deux semaines, un homme vous a demandé où trouver Shiina Yuya. Nous aimerions en savoir plus sur son compte, afin d'en dresser un portait approximatif. Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur lui? Nom, âge, adresse, connaissances en commun, etcetera.

Tigre haussa un sourcil en même temps que Negi, mais pas pour des raisons similaires. Il admirait Akari d'avoir fait rentrer une aussi longue tirade dans la tête de pioche de ce mou du bulbe. Il lui avait fait un lavage de cerveau, ou quoi?

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous me demandez? Vous avez qu'à regarder le rapport de police, tout est marqué dedans. J'ai tout dis, juré! Ajouta t-il rapidement, de peur qu'on tente encore de lui arracher les vers du nez avec une pince.

Chauffée au rouge, la pince.

-Ce monsieur est Tokugawa Hitetado, reprit Hotaru, complètement déphasé, il…

-Hidetada, souffla le concerné, les yeux au ciel.

-…Ha…oui….j'en étais où, déjà?

-Une mémoire de poisson rouge, pensa Tigre en se massant les tempes.

Le prisonnier se gratta la joue comme il put. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces énergumènes?

-…ça y est… Il peut vous faire sortir de prison, et vous redonner votre argent, celui qui vous a été confisqué.

Un sourire rayonnant réussit à se faire une place entre deux taillades sur le visage de Negi

-Mais très certainement, répliqua-t-il, d'amblée, mielleux. J'étais pénard à la taverne quand il s'est approché de moi. Je le connaissais déjà parce que je lui filais des infos de temps en temps. Il m'a payé à boire, voyez. Après deux ou trois boutanches il m'a demandé si je connaissais Shiina. Pour sûr, que je lui ai répondu!

-Vous la connaissez? s'étonnèrent Luciole et Tigre.

-Un peu, oui! C'est cette catin de l'enfer qui m'a foutu au trou y a deux ans! s'écria t-il avec emphase. Latté par une sale garce!…Si j'avais…

Plongé dans son récit, il ne vit pas les yeux de ses interlocuteurs prendre une teinte glaciale. Ignorant de ce qui allait lui arriver s'il continuait dans cette voie, Negi alignait insultes sur insultes à propos de Yuya.

-..et bref, j'allais pas refusé de prendre ma revanche. Il a sortit son fric et je lui ai juste dis où il pouvait la trouver. Hé hé hé! J'espère qu'il l'a bien fait souffrir, cette pu….

Ses mots se bloquèrent au fond de sa gorge quand Hotaru le saisit à bout de bras et le souleva de terre.

-….Toi….

-Ik! Gargouilla Negi, tournant petit à petit au bleu soutenu.

-Vous voyez, commença Tigre avec un sourire forcé, mon ami est un peu sur les nerfs ces derniers temps. Et quand il est comme ça, il peut être assez…méchant. Enfin…personnellement, je n'aime pas le voir dans cet état. Alors: soit tu accouches et tu nous dis exactement ce qu'on veut savoir sur Aozora et on te laisse tranquille,…soit je te laisse avec lui.

Là, Negi avoisinait plutôt des nuances blanc-vert. Il hocha frénétiquement la tête et Hotaru eut un léger soupir déçu quand il l'envoya retrouver le plancher des vaches.

0o0

-Bonne nouvelle, annonça Tigre en arrivant avec son acolyte dans la chambre de l'auberge. On sait des trucs!

Le sourire de Tigre s'évanouit bien vite. L'ambiance était encore plus pourrie que lorsqu'ils les avaient quittés.

-Oi, quelqu'un est mort?

Okuni pivota dans sa direction et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Sakuya s'est faite enlevée il y a trois jours, expliqua t-elle. Je viens juste de l'apprendre.

-J'y crois pas, c'est la semaine!

Cela ne touchait pas trop Tigre. Après tout, il n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié la shaman. Un mauvais feeling dès leur première rencontre.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez appris? questionna Kyo en tirant sur son porte-cigarette.

-Alors, ce mec, Arashi fait apparemment partie d'un groupe qui s'appelle "Les Avatars". Me demandez pas pourquoi, j'en sais rien. Il recherchait Yuya depuis un moment à ce que l'autre nous a raconté.

-Les Avatars?

Akari se retourna pour regarder Okuni, alerté. La brune eut un hoquet et mit sa main devant sa bouche, un fantôme de honte dans ses prunelles sombres

-Comment est-ce que je n'ai pas pu y penser? Se morigéna t-elle. Ca expliquerait tout!

-Mam'zelle Okuni, moi je suis complètement largué, là, fit Bontenmaru. Vous pouvez….?

-Oui, pardon, s'excusa t-elle en secouant la tête pour se reprendre. Les Avatars est le nom d'une pseudo secte d'allumés qui vénère trois déesses. Ou plutôt, comme ils les appellent… les Liseuses.

-Les Liseuses, répéta pensivement Shinrei.

-Je suis tombée par hasard sur un manuscrit datant de plusieurs siècles dans un vieux temple abandonné. On m'avait dit qu'il y avait un trésor mais c'est tout ce qu'il y avait, coincé derrière un pilier. Dessus, il était dit que ces trois divinités ont le pouvoir de voir le futur. D'où le nom de Liseuse, d'ailleurs. Si je me souviens bien, elles ont un pouvoir qui diffère. Tsukiyo lit des les cartes, Geshi dans les étoiles et Kiseki dans….l'air? Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pour la dernière, c'était à moitié effacé, mais je crois bien que c'est ça. Les Avatars existent depuis moins longtemps que l'époque de la rédaction du manuscrit, mais ils ont du se procurer une autre source.

-Les cartes, c'est Tokito, les étoiles, Sakuya…tu crois qu'ils les prennent pour les Liseuses? demanda Sasuke.

-Sans doute, mais pourquoi avoir pris Yuya, elle n'a rien à voir avec ça, fit Akira en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-Oui, pour ce qu'on en sait, elle ne peut pas lire l'avenir…non? ajouta Yukimura.

-Elle nous l'aurait dit, assura Tigre.

-On s'en fiche. On va aller les chercher, et puis c'est tout.

Tous se retournèrent vers Kyo qui avait parlé. Le samurai aux yeux rouge fit tomber sa cendre dans un cendrier en deux petits coups secs et se leva.

-On récupère Planche à pain, Tokito et Sakuya et on tue ceux qui se mettent en travers de notre chemin. Rien de plus simple.

Shiseiten et associés sentirent un poids s'ôter de leur cœur. C'est vrai, il suffisait de croire en Kyo. Comme Yuya. Les filles seraient bientôt de retour avec eux, ils en étaient persuadés.

Hotaru grimaça imperceptiblement et tirailla de nouveau son kimono trop serré. Agacé, il dénoua l'obi de son kimono sous les yeux écarquillés de ses amis et envoya valser ses multiples couches de vêtements dans toute la pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'une paire de fesses blanches ne s'éloigne à la poursuite de ses fringues habituelles.

-PUDEUR, CA TE DIT QUELQUE CHOSE, BON SANG?

-Shinrei, tu parles à un type qui dort à poil toutes les nuits. Ce mot ne fait pas partie de son vocabulaire, déclara avec justesse Bontenmaru, en croisant les bras.

-Suite au chapitre 5-

Allez, zou, sept reviews, pour le chapitre 5!


	5. Chapter 5

Les Liseuses.

Reviews :

Master of Mad :Haaaaaa, mais s'ils ne morflaient pas, ce ne serait pas drôle, enfin ! Tu dis que le concept est intéressant….moi j'aurais plutôt dis « capilotracté », mais, c'est toi qui vois….et effectivement, Hotaru dort les fesses à l'air .

Lady Killer : Et oui, 7, les bonnes choses, ça se mérite ! Lol ! Maaaaah, tout les monde fait une fixation sur les fesses d'Hotaru, ou quoi ? Moi aussi, remarquez….

Radiklement : Bien sûr que Arashi est à louer. Tu peux même en commandé un à IKEA, il t'enverront ton propre Arashi à monter toi-même . Je peux te le prêter, mais faudra voir à me le rendre, après, hien ? Nan, parce que sinon Kiseki va être jalouse….si tu veux savoir, je sors tout de mon imaginaire débridé ! C'est du 100 Baka-Yohko. Ou plutôt du 99, en fait, maiiiissss……La romance, on l'a ici, éclates-toi bien !

Rhea-Silvia-chan : Quel honneur d'avoir une review de toi, j'ai adoré tes fanfics ! Voici la suite !

NyuNyu alias Lucy : Désolée, pour Hotaru, on est en rupture de stock ! Lol ! Et puis ranges ce couteau, tu veux bien ? Je me fais déjà menacer au katana dès que je propose une scène hot aux perso, alors un canif, ça ne me fait pas peur ! Mwehehehehe !...regard attentivement la lame quoique, ranges-le quand même, on pourrait se blesser avec….

Merenwen : Ayé, c'est bon, updaté. Heureuse ?lol

Chapitre cinq: Réveil tardif, éveil précoce.

N'avait-elle donc que si peu d'attrait à ses yeux?  
Semblable ou différente de cette autre femme  
Qui, elle, avait connu la chaleur de ses étreintes.

Quelqu'un l'embrassait.  
Et vachement bien, en plus.  
Les yeux clos, se bouinant avec délice contre le torse de la personne, elle desserra la mâchoire et profita sans scrupules du baiser. Une main baladeuse lui envoya un frisson brûlant dans le ventre. Ce rêve était décidément bien fait. Et ce n'est pas elle qui allait s'en plaindre….  
Elle entrouvrit les paupières et sourit intérieurement quand une longue mèche brune lui tomba sous les yeux.

-J'adore ce rêve, pensa t-elle, prête à ronronner.

-Mon amour, lui murmura une voix chaude au creux de l'oreille.

Arashi n'eut même pas le temps de se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, lorsqu'une violente gifle s'abattit sur sa joue et le catapulta au sol.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici! Et qu'est-ce que JE fais ici! Hurla Yuya, braillant de plus belle sur sa deuxième phrase.

La chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait était spacieuse et éclairée par les doux rayon d'un soleil matinal. Un filet d'air frais taquinait la peau de son visage et de là où elle était, elle pouvait voir le ciel d'un bleu azuréen.

-Mais mais mais…, bégaya Arashi. Qu'est-ce qui te prends, enfin?

-Ce qui me prend? Vous vous foutez de ma gueule! Vous m'avez….merde, mais vous m'avez enlevée! Et blessé mes amis et piétiné mon amour propre avec ça! C'était mon deuxième baiser! Déjà que le premier n'avait pas été très romantique voilà qu'on me roule un patin pendant que je dors! Et puis il aurait fallu que je sois sévèrement torchée pour rêver que l'autre abruti m'appelle "mon amour", ajouta t-elle en marmonnant.

_J'espère que tu ne me l'as pas trop abîmé, j'en aurais besoin._

-Toi la ferme! Rétorqua véhément la chasseuse de prime à Kiseki, alias petite voix.

_Rohhhh, quelle vulgarité! _

Yuya ignora le regard proprement halluciné que lui lança Arashi et prévu de quitter le futon avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle était nue comme au premier jour de sa naissance.

-Je veux mes vêtements, demanda t-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

-Je vois, elle n'est pas encore totalement réveillée….c'est bizarre, fit Arashi en se frottant sa joue endolorie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me baves, crapaud?

Yuya n'était pas tellement rancunière en temps normal, mais là, ça lui restait coincé dans la gorge. De quel droit ce petit £$# se permettait de l'embrasser et de la peloter, non mais? UNE seule personne avait la permission de la tripoter!  
…

-….Mais à quoi je pense, moi? grimaça t-elle en s'enveloppant dans un pan de futon.

Elle se dirigea vers l'unique porte visible, mais fut arrêtée par Arashi à quelques mètres de son but. L'agrippant par le bras, il ne lui laissa pas la possibilité de se dégager. Yuya hésita franchement entre le mordre et lui mettre son genou là où ça faisait mal, mais elle se retint.

-Je ne te laisserais pas partir…Kiseki.

0o0

C'était décidément trop haut.  
Yuya se redressa et abandonna l'idée de passer par la fenêtre. L'entrée était gardée par cinq montagnes de muscles, ce qui écartait l'hypothèse de prendre cette voie. Arashi avait déserté l'endroit depuis une quinzaine de minutes et Yuya avait la tête remplie par tant de questions que ça lui donnait presque la migraine. Tout pouvait se résumer en un seul mot: pourquoi? Pourquoi elle, pourquoi Tokito avait-elle été kidnappée avec elle, pourquoi Arashi l'avait-il appelée Kiseki? Evidement celle-ci ne lui répondait pas quand elle l'appelait…Bien qu'elle veuille les réponses à ses questions, son sixième sens lui disait que ces premières ne lui plairaient pas, mais alors vraiment pas. Elle fut bientôt interrompue dans ses réflexions.

-Tu as vu la trace rouge qu'il avait sur la joue? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé, a ton avis?

-'sais pas, mais j'espère très sincèrement qu'il a eu bien mal. Ce sale type nous traite comme des sous-fifres.

-Ce que tu peux être puérile quand tu t'y mets.

Yuya entendit deux voix se rapprocher d'elle, augmentant de volume à chaque pas de leur possesseur. Les gardes postés à l'entrée s'agitèrent un instant et ouvrirent finalement la porte. Une paire de jeunes filles se ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau, des jumelles sûrement, passèrent le seuil de la porte et eurent l'air ahuries de la voir debout. Les deux blondes se jetèrent au sol, répandant des tas de vêtements, tissus et étoffes diverses, partout.

-Nous sommes désolées, le seigneur Aozora nous avait dit que vous étiez encore couchée, s'exclamèrent-elles en cœur, une peur audible dans la voix.

Yuya, troublée de voir des gens s'aplatir devant elle sans raison apparente, bégaya quelque chose et, comprenant que les jeunes filles ne saisissaient rien de son charabia, se décida à quelque chose de plus simple. Elle se tu et leur offrit un sourire biscornu.

-Vous n'allez pas nous punir?

-Bien sûr que non, enfin! S'exclama Yuya, outrée qu'on puisse la croire si injuste.

Les inconnues s'entreregardèrent, surprises. Puis s'apercevant qu'elles avaient la bouche ouverte, elle la refermèrent en un "clac" sonore. Celle qui avait les cheveux courts se secoua et ramassa promptement les monceaux de tissus étalés par terre.

-Je m'appelle Kinuito, et voici ma sœur, Keito, fit-elle en posant son fardeau sur une table non loin. Kini', fait asseoir sa seigneurie.

Dépassée par les évènements, Yuya se laissa conduire à une chaise par la fille à la queue de cheval qui ronchonnait avec une moue boudeuse qu'elle n'avait pas d'ordre à recevoir d'elle. Kinuito piocha plusieurs habits et s'approcha de la chasseuse de prime, qui se souvient, à ce moment, qu'elle était toujours à poil sous son maigre drap.  
A l'écart de la conversation, et à mesure que le temps passait, une Yuya droite comme un i sur sa chaise sentait une goutte de sueur dévaler sa tempe. Oubliée la timidité du début: elles s'engueulaient maintenant copieusement, se retenant avec peine de sauter à la gorge de l'autre et de finir cette dispute en pugilat. Ca avait commencé par une remarque de Kinuito sur les goûts anormaux, selon elle, de sa sœur. Pourtant, elles discutaient des couleurs. Mais elles étaient arrivées, par un cheminement connu d'elles seules et incompréhensible pour le commun de la gente masculine, à une fête d'anniversaire qui était " partie en sucette", dixit Keito. Dérivant sérieusement du sujet principal, Yuya trouva indispensable de se rappeler à leur bon souvenir en toussotant légèrement. C'est pas qu'elle commençait à se geler les miches, mais….

-Oh! Je suis navrée, ma petite sœur est vraiment intenable! Fit Kinuito, rouge de confusion et en se mordant la lèvre.

-Comment ça, "petite" sœur! s'écria Keito, réagissant au quart de tour. JE suis l'aînée!

-On ne va pas reprendre ce débat stérile alors ferme-la! murmura furieusement l'autre.

-Stérile? Non, c'est juste que tu sais parfaitement que j'ai raison et que tu refuses de te confronter à la vérité!

-Dites…, tenta vainement Yuya en agitant la main pour qu'on lui prête de l'attention.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as compris tous les mots que tu as employé? s'étonna faussement Kinuito. Ou c'est juste que tu as appris par cœur cette phrase en espérant la ressortir un jour?

-Crèves!

-Heu…, fit faiblement la chasseuse de prime, se sentant très fatiguée.

-Réponse typique de celle qui ne peut pas utiliser les phrases simples pour s'exprimer convenablement. Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué. Sujet, verbe, complément.

-Je vais te…, gronda Keito.

-Hey! Fit Yuya en s'interposant entre les deux sœurs qui allaient finir par s'arracher les yeux. Vous êtes venue pour des fringues, non? Alors si ça ne vous paraît pas trop égoïste, étripez-vous une fois que je serais habillée, ok?

Kinuito et Keito se regardèrent et finir par hocher la tête. Le boulot d'abord.

0o0

A la demande des deux filles, Yuya tournoya devant la glace titanesque qui trônait et plein milieu de l'un des murs de la chambre. Keito en gloussa de contentement et sa sœur sourit.

Elle, elle était assez dubitative…

Dans l'ensemble, la tenue ressemblait à celle qu'avait porté Saisei pour se battre contre Akira. Le hakama blanc était le même. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de porter des vêtements aussi longs et se prenait tout le temps les pieds dans l'ourlet si elle n'y prenait pas garde. De plus, le fait de savoir que le premier venu avait une vue splendide sur le ses hanches jusqu'au haut de ses cuisses n'aidait pas à se concentrer. Le haut, blanc lui aussi, était constitué de deux parties cousues entres elles par un gros fil rouge, style kimono de l'ex-roi rouge. Deux manches longues étaient attachées d'une manière similaire. Quelques mèches épargnées entouraient joliment son visage tandis qu'une dizaine de petites tresses s'échappaient du strict chignon derrière sa tête et retombaient avec naturel sur ses épaules. Trois paires d'épingles dorées et ouvragées retenaient le chignon et étaient visibles de face.

-Vous êtes sublime, magnifique, sensas'! Kotori et Ebi vont en être jalouse à un point! piailla Keito en sautillant sur place.

-Ces incapables s'occupent de Dame Tsukiyo? Je voudrais bien savoir combien elles ont payé pour avoir la place…

-Tu veux pas savoir, décréta la fille aux cheveux courts. Comment est-ce que vous vous trouvez?

-Ca fait…bizarre, dit Yuya levant la main pour bouger les épingles qui lui martyrisaient le cuir chevelu.

-Pas touches, ordonna Keito en lui administrant une tape indolore sur de dos de la main, à mi-course.

Yuya grimaça en prenant son mal en patience, loupant l'air immédiatement épouvanté des deux filles.

-Je suis désolée, c'est parti tout seul! Ca ne se reproduira plus!

-De quoi est-ce que vous parlez? Demanda Yuya en haussant un sourcil sceptique quant à sa santé mentale.

-….beeenn….vous ne vous fâchez pas?….Je vous ais frappée, quoi.

-C'est pas grave, y a pas mort d'homme, quand même, la rassura la chasseuse de primes, encore dubitative.

-….

Kinuito regarda sa jumelle et soupira au bout d'un moment.

-Dommage que la cérémonie soit aussi proche. Je vais vous regretter.

-Ouaip, idem. On en voit pas souvent des comme vous…généralement elles sont hautaines et ne nous adressent même pas la parole.

-Ou c'est juste pour dire "machin, faites ceci, faites cela".

-C'est la croix et la croix et la bannière.

Elles continuèrent à parler, mais Yuya avait bugée et était restée coincé sur un mot bien précis.

-Cérémonie? Quelle cérémonie? répéta Yuya avec un infime accent hystérique alors que des gardes pénétraient dans la pièces avec des intentions louches..

0o0

-Où est-ce que vous m'emmenez, exigea de savoir Yuya alors que deux gardes la saisissaient par les épaules pour ne pas qu'elle s'enfuie.

Ils ne se donnèrent même pas la peine de lui répondre.

-NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS SALES $£ de #&+°£ !

-Tiens, Tokito est dans le coin…, nota t-elle avec un détachement feint.

La guerrière à la crinière verte se débattait, lançant jurons sur jurons, s'arrêtant juste pour mordre ses offenseurs quand elle le pouvait. Contrairement à ce qu'avaient pu dire Keito et Kinuito, Tokito était resplendissante. Son costume était similaire, a peu de choses près, à celui de Yuya et les seuls ornements qui en différaient étaient les épingles qui retenaient ses cheveux. Griffant comme un chat sauvage, elle labourait le visage des pauvres hommes qui tentaient tant bien que mal de la retenir. Le jeune homme blond qui avait accompagné Arashi lors de leur enlèvement, Chokkan si elle se souvenait bien, apparu au détour d'un passage et se glissa derrière l'ex-Taishiroh, lui administrant un coup du plat de la main sur la nuque. Tokito s'effondra instantanément.

-Tokito, hurla Yuya, inquiète pour la jeune fille.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle va bien, la calma t-il d'une voix placide, rappelant un peu celle d'Hishigi.

Yuya remarque que c'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait parler. Il avait un kimono bleu ciel brodé d'étranges motifs concentriques. Il chargea Tokito dans ses bras et prit la même direction que les gardes qui emmenaient Yuya. Chokkan n'ouvrit plus la bouche et se contenta d'observer tous les recoins des couloirs et pièces qu'ils traversaient. Yuya se laissa emmener, de peur que, malgré l'apparente gentillesse de ses ravisseurs, on ne décide de les calmer une bonne fois pour toute et de façon plutôt douloureuse, si possible. Tokito assommée, elles ne pouvaient rien faire. Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans une salle immense, aux dimensions colossales et où une foule compacte se pressait de rentrer, par les multiples portes latérales. Deux ou trois mille individus s'entassaient dans la salle, avec pour seul bruit le raclement de leurs sandales sur le sol.. Un bloc de marbre sculpté tenait lieu de point central, les jeux de lumières étant dirigés contre lui. Yuya leva un sourcil dubitatif en voyant des attaches dépasser. Le silence qui régnait dans la salle était tel qu'on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Arashi était adossé contre un mur, son visage à l'expression indescriptible éclairé par la flamme vacillante d'une torche. Il y eut soudain un murmure et une légère vague d'agitation. La mer morte devant Moïse n'aurait pas été plus impressionnante. L'assemblée se scinda en deux et une femme familière à Yuya apparue, poussée délicatement dans leur direction par une autre femme.

-Mademoiselle Sakuya!

La chamane lui lança un sourire tremblant lorsqu'elle fut conduite auprès d'elle. Un homme âgé, mais à l'œil vif, trotta jusqu'au bloc et, souriant comme un psychotique, s'adressa à la foule avec grandiloquence.

-Mes frères, mes sœurs, nous sommes rassemblés en ce jour glorieux, dans ce temple, pour une mission grandiose! s'exclama t-il. Nous n'allons pas seulement réveiller notre illustre passé, nous allons aussi pour ouvrir les yeux sur notre futur! Cent années nous séparent du dernier cycle et c'est enfin le moment de célébrer le réveil, que dis-je, le réveil! La renaissance de notre ère!

La foule buvait littéralement les paroles du prêtre. Yuya pouvait voir plusieurs personnes hocher frénétiquement la tête, inconditionnellement d'accord.

-Mais où est-ce que je suis encore tombée, moi, geint-elle en grimaçant.

_Je pense qu'on peut dire que c'est plus ou moins chez moi. Je me sens toute nostalgique…_

La chasseuse de prime sursauta violemment comme la voix de Kiseki surgit à son oreille. Si elle avait l'air d'une brise, d'ordinaire, cette fois, elle semblait plus... réelle? Elle vérifia que personne ne faisait attention à elle pour lui chuchoter furieusement des reproches.

-Tu n'es vraiment là que quand ça t'arrange, toi!  
_  
__T'as pas idée…mais bon, de toute façon, tout va bientôt s'arranger._

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là? Je n'aurais plus le plaisir d'entendre ta voix en stéréo entre mes deux oreilles? Quel dommage,… tu vas me manquer, siffla Yuya.  
_  
__Eh bien, ce n'est pas que ta compagnie soit déplaisante, mais, tu m'excuseras, je t'avouerais aimer avoir un corps à moi. C'est plus confortable._

-Oui, mes amis! continuait le vieil homme. Aujourd'hui symbolise la résurrection de notre emblème, aujourd'hui, les Avatars se relèvent pour faire face au monde avec brio! Aujourd'hui…

_Je crois que tu n'as pas très bien compris la situation. Je vais faire plus simple._

-Aujourd'hui, les trois Liseuses vont renaître! Conclu avec emphase le prêtre, alors que le visage de Yuya se décomposait sous le coup de la compréhension.  
_  
__JE reste, TU pars._

-suite au prochain chapitre-


	6. Chapter 6

Les liseuses.

Je me sentais en forme, alors, tenez vous bien à ce que vous avez: je vous offre deux chapitres! Amusez-vous bien et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Bonne lecture.

Reviews:

Lady Killer: Ayéé! Heureuse? sourire dragueur à la Yukimura

Radiklement: Oiiiiy, oiiiiy! Voici un chapitre avec que de la baston. Le chialage, t'en a pas besoin, la preuve: DEUX chap pour le prix d'un!

Master of Mad: T'as tout compris à l'intrigue...Je vais arreter de poster et tu racontes tout à ma place? LOL. Je me suis bien marrée à écrire la scène du baiser, je savais que ça ferait réagir. Comme quoi, j'ai bien fais. :)

Rhea-Silvia-chan: Ho que oui, que j'ai aimé. Surtout ta version du tribunal des flagrants délires, c'était mythique! J'ai quelques dessins des Liseuses. Filez-moi vos adresses, les gens et je vous les envoie. J'aime faire détester Kiseki, nyehehehehe!

NyuNyu alias Lucy: Nan, nan, y a pu rien (sauf ce que je me garde pour moi, mais...)! Effectivement, "Avatar" est tiré de la mythologie Indoue. J'ai toujours aimé la sonorité de ce mot, alors quand j'ai du trouver un nom pour les larbins, c'est venu tout seul.

Cagali: Voici voilou! Pas de Yuya dans ce chapitre...quoique...Plus ou moins, quand même...

0o0

Chapitre six: "Stupeur et tremblement."

Elle ne voulait plus y penser et en souffrir.  
Cacher ces pensées au plus profond d'elle-même.  
Et ainsi continuer à sourire aux autres.

Okuni écarta une branche épineuse qui lui gênait le passage. Yukimura soupira pour la vingt-cinquième fois de la journée avec une moue enfantine. Et comme les vingt-quarte fois précédente, il interpella l'informatrice, juste devant lui.

-Est-ce qu'on…

-Oui, on arrive bientôt, alors taisez-vous ! répondit-elle en perdant légèrement son calme. 

Sasuke secoua la tête, désespéré. Le samurai aurait-il un jour une attitude adulte? La question à cent dango. Ils marchaient depuis le petit matin, à la recherche du temple dont avait parlé la plantureuse jeune femme. Très peu de lumière arrivait à s'introduire à travers les branchages de la forêt de pin dans laquelle ils avaient pénétré. Cela produisait une atmosphère assez sombre quoique pas désagréable. De jolies ombres chinoises se formaient sur le sol couvert d'épines et des oiseaux chantonnaient, en équilibre sur des branches. Rien à voir avec celle d'Aokigahara

-C'est vraiment sympa comme coin, commenta Tigre rouge.

Le visage d'Okuni se ferma.

-De jour, oui. Mais la nuit et sous la pluie….

-Peur du noir? Demanda Akari, souriant narquoisement à sa rivale.

-Pas du noir….plutôt de ce qu'il y a dedans, rétorqua Okuni avec un sourire forcé.

Le silence se fit. Okuni n'utilisait jamais un mot à la place d'un autre. Sur leurs gardes et à l'affût du moindre mouvement suspect, le groupe de ronin avança plus rapidement. Le paysage se fit plus sombre tandis qu'ils s'aventuraient au cœur de la forêt. En bout de file, shinrei fronçait les sourcils, mi-inquiet, mi-interloqué.

-Dis Hotaru, intervint-il, au bout d'un moment, un renard, c'est gros comment en général? 

-…comme un chien, je suppose, pourquoi? fit son demi-frère en continuant de marcher.

- Donc s'il a la taille d'un bœuf, ce n'est pas normal, hein?

-Je pense pas. 

-…ho…….Kyo, appela t-il en remontant la troupe, et en tapotant l'épaule du brun, y a comme un souci, là…. 

Effectivement, c'était le mot. Derrière eux, au milieu du chemin qu'ils venaient d'emprunter, le renard monstrueux qui les suivait depuis un bon quart d'heure s'assis et pencha la tête à droite, en signe d'intérêt. Etrangement, son œil gauche était bleu ciel alors que l'autre était vert émeraude. Et comment diable est-ce qu'une bête aussi massive avait-elle pu les suivre sans se faire remarquer? …Mais en fait, ce n'était pas sa taille, ni même ses yeux vairons, qui étaient le plus gênant. C'était surtout la seconde queue touffue qui battait l'air à côté de la première.

-Un nibi, bredouilla Akari, les yeux écarquillés. Et es mains crispées sur son bâton de pèlerin.

-Un quoi? répéta Shinrei, intrigué.

-Un yohko à deux queues, répondit Akira, un monstre à l'apparence de renard. Reste à savoir s'il est bénéfique ou maléfique. Auquel cas….

-Auquel cas, il nous faudra courir, et très vite, compléta Bontenmaru en raffermissant sa brise sur son bokutô.

-Je vous avais bien dit qu'il y avait des choses bizarres ici, couina Okuni en se faisant un rempart du corps de Bontemaru.

Mais le yohko les regardait juste avec curiosité. Kyo fit trois pas dans sa direction, ignorant les avertissements à mi-voix de ses serviteurs, et le bakemono se bougea toujours pas. On aurait pu le croire mort si son poitrail ne se soulevait pas au rythme de sa respiration.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Le nibi cligna des paupières, mimique qui aurait été associée à de l'étonnement chez un humain, lorsque Kyo vrilla son regard écarlate dans celui bicolore de la créature. L'instant d'après, un jeune garçon dont l'âge ne devait pas excéder dix ans se tenait à la place occupée par le renard. L'enfant avait un kimono magnifique, digne de la cour de l'empereur, et Tigre ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il allait l'abîmer s'il se promenait avec en forêt. Et il avait les mêmes yeux que le renard.

-C'est bien la première fois que je vois un bakemono se balader avec des ningen, tiens!

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

-Quoi, "de quoi est-ce que je parle"? Z'êtes un bakemono, non? Et eux aussi! dit-il en pointant du doigt successivement Luciole, Shinrei et Sasuke.

Les concernés s'entreregardèrent avec scepticisme. Les vrai Mibu étaient des démons, oui, mais eux n'étaient que des poupées de combats créées pour leur ressembler….cela faisait-il d'eux des bakemono au même titre que ce yohko?

-Admettons, et ensuite?

-Beeeeeeen…… rien. C'est juste chelou…. Y a juste cette tarée de Mangetsu pour faire ça…, confia t-il en se passant la main dans une chevelue aussi rousse que son pelage.

-Quoi? S'exclama brusquement Akira, devançant par ailleurs Kyo, et ne se jetant pas sur le nibi que par l'intervention de Yukimura.

-Tu la connais?

L'enfant-qui-n'en-était-pas-vraiment-un lança un regard dédaigneux à Akira, en train de se débattre, et retourna vers Kyo.

-Bien sûr, tout le monde la connaît, ici. Et pas qu'ici, d'ailleurs. Vous la cherchez? 

-Tu nous aiderais à la trouver? Questionna le dernier enfant des Mibu.

-Elle vous doit du fric?

-Quelque chose dans le genre, dit-il.

Le yohko à deux queues eut un sourire facétieux et dessina dans la terre du chemin un plan approximatif des lieux. Ce qui se résumait à un gribouillis informe. Il traça une ligne du bout du doigt tout en parlant.

-Allez dans le temple abandonné à l'Est et fouillez bien. A ce qu'y paraît, il y a un passage secret qui conduit plus loin. A partir de là, vous devrez vous demerder, je suis jamais allé plus loin.

-Pourquoi ça? Fit Akari.

-Beuh……la dernière fois, Mangetsu m'a chopé et elle à cafardé. Résultat, je me suis pris la plus belle raclée de mon existence par la chef de tribu, avoua le yohko avec un rougissement imperceptible.

Ne rigoles pas, Hidetada, ne rigoles pas, pensait très fort Tigre, ses zygomatiques livré à un terrible effort pour ne pas bouger.

-C'est pas comme si tu étais très vieux, non plus, remarqua Sasuke.

Le bakemono lui offrit un regard mi-surpris, mi-ennuyé.

-Je viens d'avoir mes deux cent ans. Ok, pour un yohko, je dis pas…mais c'est pas mal pour un ningen, je crois.

Un éléphant en tutu rose passa. L'enfant se releva et épousseta distraitement le bas de son kimono.

-Ouais, bon, j'vais y aller, parce que sinon j'vais me faire démonter la tête. Salut.

Mais Kyo n'en avait pas finit et il avait une idée derrière la tête. Aussi, il l'interpella alors qu'il commençait à s'en aller.

-Tu t'appelles comment?

-Mugen, répliqua-t-il, flatté intérieurement qu'on lui demande son nom. Mugen de la tribu HinoKiri.

-Tu as de la famille?

-Mon père et mort avec ma mère il y a plus de cent soixante-quinze ans, dit-il avec une mine sombre qui ne devrait jamais se trouver sur un visage d'enfant.

-Viens avec nous

0o0

Le temple se trouvait au pied de la montagne. On pouvait savoir qu'on y arrivait facilement. Plus on s'en rapprochait plus le nombre de pierres sculptées et abandonnées ici et là augmentaient. Elles étaient dans un état lamentable, dégradées par l'usure du temps et de la pluie.  
L'intérieur du temple était aussi délabré que l'extérieur, ce qui était peu dire. Les colonnes tombaient en morceau et les murs ne soutenaient plus de toit depuis longtemps..

-Heu, si on croise des ningen, ou même le premier type venu, omettez le fait que je sois un yohko, ok? Nan, parce que ça la foutrait mal. Mangetsu serait pas trop jouasse de me savoir là, fit le bakemono en grimaçant. 

-Pourquoi ça? le questionna Tigre en retournant une pierre du pied.

-Ca lui casserait son business, à elle et ses copines.

L'équipe le regarda interrogativement. 

-Ah, l'histoire des Liseuses! en déduit Okuni. 

-Ouais, ça.

Akira observa Kyo à la dérobée. C'était bien son genre à lui, de recueillir les chats perdus….S'appuyant contre une statue à la tête brisée depuis des éons, il battit comiquement des bras pour regagner son équilibre une fois qu'elle eut basculé. Au lieu de se briser par terre, un bruit de mécanisme retentit faiblement dans le temple et une partie du mur derrière l'autel recula, se rangea sur le côté, de façon à libérer le passage qu'elle scellait. 

-Le v'là, notre passage, bravo Couette-couette, s'exclama joyeusement Tigre en s'élançant pour voir ce qu'il recelait, y a un escalier, mais c'est tout noir. On y va? 

-C'est Akira, tu l'imprime ou il faut que je te le tatoue sur le front? Grogna le dit-Couette-couette.

-Nya nya nya, bêtifia le fils Tokugawa en lui tirant la langue.

-Tooooiiii! 

-Couette-couette? répéta Mugen sans comprendre. 

Hotaru, sans expression comme à son habitude, lui tapota la tête gentiment.

-Trop long à expliquer.

-Dites, les sermonna Akari, ce n'est pas comme si on n'avait pas tout notre temps, mais presque! Ces malades ne vont pas nous attendre pour faire des choses bizarres sur les filles, on ferait mieux de prendre une décision. Alors, on descend ou pas?

La même chose sembla passer dans les yeux d'Akira, Tigre, Kyo, Yukimura et Bontenmaru à la mention de "choses". S'en apercevant, Sasuke et Mugen haussèrent un sourcil dubitatif, Okuni leva les yeux au ciel, Hotaru resta stoïque. 

-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive?

-C'est pas de ton âge, grogna Tigre en essuyant discrètement un filet de bave de sa manche.

-C'est du mien? espéra Mugen.

-Nan. 

-D'la discrimination, protesta t-il en ronchonnant.

Hotaru les devança pour aller allumer une torche avec son pouvoir de feu. Il la tendit à Kyo.

-Kyo passe d'abord, puis Akari, Hotaru, Akira, Okuni, Tigre rouge, Shinrei, Mugen, Sasuke, et Yukimura et Bonten ferment la marche, convirent-ils tous d'un même accord.

Le chef du groupe descendit une vingtaine de marche, collé de près par Akari, au plus grand plaisir de celui-ci. Un bruit horriblement grinçant les fit sursauter et un appel d'air les décoiffa aussi brutalement qu'il avait soufflé la flamme de la torche, les plongeant dans l'obscurité. Mugen "ikka" et se colla à Sasuke. Ils se retournèrent en un bel ensemble vers la silhouette de Tigre, qui dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, simulant de ne pas voir le levier qu'il avait baissé par curiosité et qui avait fait se refermer la porte.

-Ouuuuuuuiiii? fit-il en feignant d'être surpris qu'on le regarde avec insistance. 

-….Kyo, si on le faisait passer devant? Avec un peu de chance, il se prendra un piège…proposa sérieusement Akira.

Le questionné préféra rester silencieux. Sasuke déscotcha Mugen de lui, impassible. Yukimura esquissa un sourire qui lui valu un regard mauvais de la part du garçon qu'il avait recueilli. Allons donc, avoir un ami ne lui ferait pas de mal.

-Tout le mal que vous me faites, c'est pour me faire payer mon bonheur! Geint le lancier en faisant la moue.

-Mais oui, on y croit.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, ouvrez bien les yeux, mes abeilles, ordonna Akari, d'un ton pompeux.

-Oui, professeur, patron, chef! répliquèrent docilement Akira, Bontenmaru et Hotaru en un ensemble trop parfait pour être prémédité.

-Z'avez de ces expressions, railla Shinrei.

-Sache que telle est l'expression consacrée pour s'adresser à la reine que je suis, esclave. Tu ferais d'ailleurs bien de t'en souvenir. 

-…bon, écoutez…soupira Tigre, soudain très fatigué.

-Tu peux pas être une reine, tu es un homme, pauvre demeuré!

-C'est la jalousie qui te crève, c'est tout. Tu voudrais mes brioches, peut-être? 

-Erck!

-Ca t'irais bien, soutint Akira en s'immisçant dans la conversation.

-Oui, essaye, essaye, en rajouta son très cher frère cadet.

-Akari. Hotaru. Akira, dit simplement Kyo, le visage fermé.

Les sacrés du ciel se fixèrent avec surprise. Kyo n'était jamais comme ça d'habitude. Il devait vraiment être inquiet pour Tokito et Yuya pour être aussi sec…

-…

-…je te prie de m'excuser, Shinrei, s'inclina Akari.

-…Non, c'est moi qui n'aurais pas du, embraya le Mibu qui avait du mal à croire que le shaman pouvait s'excuser aussi facilement.

Il se promit néanmoins d'être plus agréable avec lui.

Dans le noir, sous le regard doucement rigolard d'Akira, Akari pinça cruellement la fesse gauche de Shinrei qui n'osa pas glapir de douleur.

0o0

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'avance plus, Sasuke? s'enquit Mugen.

-Parce qu'il y a une porte qui bouche le passage, et je te préviens également que tu es en train d'écraser mon pied, là.

-Ho pardon.

Ceux à l'avant cherchèrent à tâtons le mécanisme d'ouverture, puisque dissimulée dans la roche. Celui-ci enclenché, l'éclairage cru leur brûla un moment les yeux. Le temps de s'adapter à l'afflux de lumière, une cinquantaine de lames était braquée sur eux. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que les gens au bout n'avaient pas l'air commode. Des cadavres de bouteilles parsemaient le sol par endroit et des jeux de cartes avaient étés jetés à la va-vite sur les tables. Bontenmaru se rapprocha de Sasuke, de Mugen, et d'Okuni, prêt à les jeter dans le souterrain si ça tournait mal.

-…. Bonjour?

La tentative de prise de parole de Yukimura échoua lamentablement.

-Quel manque de savoir-vivre, déplora Akira en secouant la tête, navré.

-Les adversaires des Avatars meurent! Hurla un anonyme, promis sans le savoir à une mort atroce.

Sans un avertissement, leurs adversaires se jetèrent sur eux. Kyo dégaina tranquillement le Tenro et fut imité par ses compagnons. Alors que Sasuke se mettait en garde avec le Shibien, Yukimura se pencha vers Mugen qui ne faisait rien.

-Tu sais te battre?

-Plus ou moins, sourit-il.

Et la boucherie commença. Les Shiseiten se regroupèrent et se lancèrent dans leur défi de victimes. Chaque coup de sabre portait et faisait mouche. Ils n'étaient pas aussi nombreux que les "apôtres du roi des ombres" combattus chez les Mibus, mais tout aussi coriaces! Mais qu'importe, les ronin tranchaient dans la masse, enchantés de pouvoir se battre.

-Allez, je vous attends, les cadavres en sursis! tonna Bontenmaru du plus profond de ses poumons.

Des corps disloqués volaient, allaient s'écraser un peu plus loin, tombaient en morceaux, partaient en fumée ou s'asséchaient pour finir en momies. Le spectacle, bien que macabre, n'en était pas moins captivant. A l'écart de la mêlée, Mugen contemplait la bataille, impressionné malgré lui.

-Je peux jouer, moi-aussi?

Hotaru haussa les épaules, indifférent.

-Si tu veux, lança Bontenmaru, aux prises avec un ennemi particulièrement résistant.

-Ne traîne pas dans mes pattes, conseilla Akira.

-Je te soignerais en échange d'un secret, si tu veux, proposa Akari, tout sourire.

Mugen eut un rictus malsain et agita négligemment la main en direction du combat. Le dallage du sol se craquela, se fissura sous les pieds des combattants et des lianes surgirent de terre, s'enroulant autour des jambes des guerriers Avatars, les immobilisants. Les plantes se mouvaient comme des serpents, se balançant de droite à gauche, attendant de recevoir des ordres.

Second geste de la main. Les lianes s'enfoncèrent dans le torse des hommes qui n'avaient pas réussi à temps à s'en dépêtrer. Elle plongèrent, ressortirent, affirmant leur prise sur les agonisants et refusant de les laisser tomber. Un ignoble gargouillement accompagné d'une écume sanglante s'extirpa de la gorge des suppliciés, leur cage thoracique étant broyée par la force des végétaux. 

Shiseiten et associés considérèrent le yohko avec stupéfaction.

-Faites-moi penser à ne jamais le contrarier, jeta Tigre à la volée.

Mugen prit sa forme animale, et un renard d'au moins trois cent kilos se lança à l'attaque, déchirant de ses crocs effilés et de ses griffes tranchantes la gorge de ceux qui avaient été épargnés par son pouvoir. 

-Il y a vraiment des choses bizarres chez les humains, marmonna Shinrei en balançant un dragon d'eau dans la tête d'un soldat.

Sasuke ne pu qu'acquiescer.

0o0 

Le tunnel sous le premier temple les avait mené jusqu'à l'intérieur de la montagne qui se découpait plus loin. Le repaire des Avatars s'y trouvait, merveilleux palais bâti en pierre blanche. La montagne, doté d'un trou spectaculaire, avait doté la secte d'une planque idéale. Il avait fallu qu'une météorite s'écrase sur la montagne pour faire un cratère comme celui-là. Lorsqu'Akira en fit distraitement la remarque, on lui avait aimablement souri. Pour cause…

-……

-Hehehe, ricana le possesseur de Hokurakushimon.

-…..

-C'est pour ça que tu l'appelle Couette-couette?

-Tout juste Auguste!

-Je vous hais, déclara posément Akira, une veine palpitant toutefois sur la tempe.

-Nous aussi on t'aime, Akira, répondirent-ils tous en cœur.

Akira se drapa dans sa dignité, tentant d'oublier la tenue ridicule dont il était affublé de par sa condition de perdant, effort qui fut réduit à néant lorsque Tigre éclata bruyamment de rire. Les poings du cadet des Shiseiten se crispèrent brusquement.

-Tigre….

-Oui, ma mignonnette?

-Commence à courir. Vite.

L'aveugle sortit ses deux sabres et poursuivit le lancier qui se carapatait, se gondolant comme une baleine.

-Akira est trop nerveux…il va finir par faire un ulcère, si ça continue, lâcha Yukimura en observant les deux amis se courir après.

-Oh, Tokito se chargera bien de le calmer, fit Bontenmaru en souriant. 

-J'AI ENTENDU CA! Brailla Akira.

-Tu es très fort, dis-moi, fit Akari en se penchant vers Mugen.

-'sûr, je suis un bakemono, pas un ningen, après tout, déclara t-il avec suffisance. Et vu que les yohko ont un pouvoir lié à la nature, j'ai jamais eu de problèmes avec les plantes.

Il était visible que Mugne considérait les humains comme faibles et incapables de faire quoi que ce soit. Or, cela ne plaisait pas trop à Akari, qui, quoi qu'on avait pu lui dire sur le sujet, en était un.

-En même temps, tu es juste un nibi, dit-il avec un rictus railleur.

-Ma mère était une nanabi! s'indigna t-il.

-Un yohko à sept queues, traduit Okuni à Shinrei.

-Et puis j'ai pas fini de grandir! Je serais un kyubi, glapit le gamin.

-Comment tu peux le savoir? fit Kyo, l'air de rien.

-J'en suis certain. Il le faut.

La mine déterminée du yohko les dissuada de poser d'autres questions. Pour avoir une telle résolution, Hotaru songea qu'il devait avoir une vengeance à accomplir. Cela avait-il un rapport avec la mort de ses parents? Il se souvenait avoir été tellement frustré et amer après l'assassinat de sa mère…il y avait eu Yun-yun pour s'occuper de lui et lui donner une stabilité relative, mais qui s'était occupé de ce gosse? Hotaru ne connaissait rien au yohko mais il se doutait bien qu'il n'avait pas du être très heureux. Mugen n'était pas méchant, ce serait idiot qu'il lui arrive malheur en faisant une bêtise… 

-Tu sais, il serait temps d'assumer ta féminité, recommanda Tigre rouge, de vive-voix, à l'autre bout du corridor qu'ils traversaient depuis plus d'une demi-heure. 

-SHHHIIINNNNNEEEEE!

0o0

-Bizut. 

-Peigne-cul.

Une goutte de sueur dégringola du front de toutes les personnes de l'assistance, minus Hotaru et Kyo. Et c'était comme ça depuis cinq minutes.

-Poupée Barbie à deux balles.

-Face de cul de babouin. 

-Chiffon.

-Rasoir.

-Mais c'est pas bientôt fini, oui! On se croirait à la maternelle! s'écria soudain Akari, irrité de subir les prises de bec des deux garçons. Si vous récidivez, je divulgue des secrets qui vous empêcheront de dormir pendant trois mois tellement votre honte sera grande!

Un silence religieux lui répondit. 

-C'est quoi une poupée Barbie? se demandèrent intérieurement Sasuke, Mugen et Shinrei.

-…Je crois qu'on est arrivé.

Hotaru examinait une gigantesque porte en fer forgé. Elle prenait tout l'espace et semblait impossible à ouvrir.

-Hotaru, c'est la fin du couloir et c'est la seule porte qu'on a croisée durant le chemin. C'est logique qu'on soit arrivé, désespéra Shinrei.

-Ho…vraiment?

-OUI!

-…si c'est toi qui le dit, admit le blond en se retournant et en accordant pas plus d'attention à son frangin au bord de la crise d'apoplexie. Elle à l'air lourde.

-Quelle perspicacité, ironisa Akira qui avait repris du poil de la bête.

Sans que personne ne s'y attende, Kyo sortit Tenro de son fourreau et trancha la porte verticalement. Avec un bruit assourdissant, les pans de la porte s'écrasèrent au sol, soulevant des nuages de poussière. Toussant et crachotant, les amis ne rouvrirent les yeux que lorsque que la poussière eut disparue. Une cour intérieure trouvait là, flanquée, comme unique moyen de sortie, d'un escalier grimpant sur quelques mètres et menant à un balcon qui, lui, permettait de prendre deux chemins.

-Sors de là, exigea Kyo, sa voix résonant fort dans le silence ambiant.

Yukimura haussa un sourcil. A qui Kyo parlait-il? 

-Ne voilà t-il pas le "tueur d'un millier et quelque dizaines"? Il faut croire que tu es aussi résistant qu'un cancrelat. Enfin, la meilleure méthode pour se débarrasser d'un cancrelat, c'est de l'écraser une bonne fois pour toute.

Arashi apparu, dans toute sa splendeur, hautain et le katana dans la main, prêt à sortir. Mugen glapit soudainement de frayeur et couru se réfugier derrière Bontenmaru, intrigué. Arashi, qui l'avait remarqué, renifla dédaigneusement.

-Rend-m…nous planche à pain et Tokito.

-Pardon? fit Arashi feignant de ne pas saisir ce qu'on lui disais.

-Tokito et Yuya, tête de nœud! s'exclama Tigre, mis hors de lui par la simple présence du jeune homme.

-Après le cancrelat, le cafard. Y aurait-il un nid dans le coin? rit Arashi à gorge déployée. 

Grinçant des dents, Tigre rouge retira rageusement le bandana qui recouvrait les lames en tridents de Hokurakushimon et se mit en garde.

-Quoi, quoi, quoi? C'est pas contre lui que vous voulez vous battre? Dites-moi que c'est pas contre lui! chuchota nerveusement Mugen, affolé en agrippant fermement le tissu du hakama de Bonten.

-Si, pourquoi? fit Sasuke.

-Mais vous êtes malades! Complètement fêlés! Il est super méga balaise! Z'allez vous faire décalquer la tronche!

-Tu l'as déjà vu se battre? demanda doucement Yukimura, intrigué par le trouble du nibi.

-Un peu, oui. C'est lui, et son ami, Chokkan, qui a tué maman et papa, répondit-il, morose.

Akira fronça les sourcils. Mugen, étant un nibi, n'était pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler faible. Alors si sa mère, une nanabi, s'était fait tuée par Arashi….. cela augurait vraiment le pire pour les combats à venir...hey, mais…une seconde!

-Tu dis que c'est lui qui a assassiné tes parents? Fit l'aveugle, un doute lui martelant insidieusement la tête.

-Ben oui, acquiesça le yohko, ils avaient voulu partir de la forêt pour aller vivre autre part. Mais les Avatars ont le contrôle sur toute la zone, ningen et bakemono doivent leur obéire. Et ils n'ont pas été d'accord. Papa et maman ont essayé de s'en aller quand même, mais ils ont été rattrapés.

-Et ça s'est passé il y a combien de temps, tu as dit?

-Content de voir que tu écoutes, ningen no baka! Cent soixante-quinze ans!

-…Eh bé! 

Akira était trop choqué pour s'offusquer de l'insulte. Hotaru se gratta pensivement le crâne en dévisageant Arashi, toujours immobile en haut de l'escalier blanc.

-Il fait pas son âge…

-Ce serait un Mibu? S'étonna Okuni.

-Mais, au fait, je crois que nous n'avons pas été correctement présentés, reprit Arashi, se délectant des visages stupéfiés qu'il contemplait de haut. Je m'appelle donc Aozora Arashi, et je suis…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend. Un "taptap" régulier et lointain les détourna du visage rayonnant du samurai. Quelqu'un arrivait par le passage de droite du balcon. Plus ce "taptap" s'amplifiait, plus quelque chose se serrait chez Kyo. Okuni eut l'impression qu'on l'avait jetée dans un lac glacé et grelotta brusquement. Elle se frictionna énergiquement les bras et remonta son kimono pour recouvrir ses épaules, mais ce fut sans effet. Sasuke sentit ses cheveux s'hérisser sur sa nuque et un frisson gelé lui remonter le long de l'échine. Mugen n'eut pas une meilleure réaction et répéta inlassablement "elle arrive". Yukimura fit reculer les deux enfants et les Shisentei avancèrent d'un pas pour se porter aux côtés de leur chef. Hokurakushimon vibrait fortement entre les mains de Tigre rouge et il avait le pressentiment que s'il lâchait la lance, elle allait se jeter sur le nouvel arrivant. Shinrei luttait pour maîtriser ses tremblements face à la puissance monstrueuse qui approchait pas à pas et comprimait le manche de ses armes contre ses mains à s'en blanchir les jointures des doigts.

Le cœur de Kyo loupa un battement. Il sentait le sang déserter son visage.

D'abord le claquement d'un pied, nu, sur le sol. Puis les larges plis d'un hakama immaculé, virevoltants dans l'air à chaque mouvement. Un ventre plat dont la partie supérieure du vêtement ne cachait pas grand chose. Une poitrine bien dessinée. Un menton, fier et impérieux. Une marque rouge peinte sur chaque joue. Deux yeux, qui n'ont plus rien de la joie qu'ils habitent d'ordinaire. Deux yeux qui ne reflètent plus que de l'indifférence.  
Non, pire.  
Le mépris le plus total.  
Ce n'était pas elle. Cela ne pouvait PAS être elle.

-Non, murmura Tigre, synthétisant la pensée commune. Non….

Arashi marcha jusqu'à celle qui ressemblait tant à Yuya. Il glissa amoureusement son bras sous celui de cette "copie" si conforme à l'originale et pourtant immanquablement et distinctement différente. Un sourire froid naquit sur les lèvres du double. Froid, désabusé, tranchant.

-….le gardien céleste de la Liseuse de l'Air. Son altesse Azahikaze Kiseki.

- suite au chapitre 7 -

vocabulaire:

Un yohko: c'est donc un monstre japonais, à forme de renard. Ils sont géneralement farceurs mais pas trop méchants... Enfin, ça dépend...  
Nibi: La puissance des yohko est mesurable par leur nombre de queues. Cela va de une (ichibi: ichiun; biqueue) qui est faible, voir même un renard normal, à neuf (Kyubi). Ceux qui connaisent Naruto, je n'ai pas besoin de vous expliquer.  
Bakemono: l'ensemble des monstre japonais. Yohko, Tanuki, Tengu...  
Bokutô: un sabre de bois. Tout con.

Ningen: Un être humain. Je crois bien que c'est comme ça, je l'ai entendu dans Full metal alchemist en VO (par contre si je me suis trompée, je veux bien qu'on me corrige).

Baka: idiot. Ningen no baka idiot d'humain.  
Shine: "meurs", si je ne me trompe pas...  
Pour le prochain chapitre, je vous donnerais la signification des noms des perso originaux.  
Je veux des commentaires en folie! Au moins DIX!


	7. Chapter 7

Les Liseuses.

Chapitre sept: " Souffrir pour aimer".

-Mes salutations les plus distinguées, fit Kiseki, un grand sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. J'aurai aimé me présenter plus tôt, mais les circonstances…ne l'ont pas permis. Vous m'en voyez par ailleurs sincèrement navrée. Je vais même vous avouer quelque chose, et c'est très rare, mais je me sens un peu attristée pour vous. C'est vrai, vous n'avez pas eu le temps de dire adieu à votre amie…. Définitivement adieu.

Tigre rouge balança lentement sa tête de gauche à droite, refusant de faire face à la dure réalité. Yuya était toujours là, n'est-ce pas? Comme pour Kyo et Kyoshiro, son âme était dans un coin de son corps…non…. ? Elle ne pouvait pas…il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit…morte?

-Arrêtes de délirer! s'écria Akira qui ne voulait pas non plus croire à la disparition de son amie.

Arashi devint menaçant. Il s'apprêtait à recommander à Akira de calmer sa joie lorsqu'un Kyo particulièrement déchaîné lui fonça dessus, sabre au clair. Il para son coup sans faillir et le repoussa violemment. Kiseki haussa un sourcil circonspect et soupira en constatant que les amis de son hôte se préparaient aussi à se battre.

-Allons, allons, pourquoi se bagarrer comme des enfants? Vous pourriez tout aussi simplement repartir d'où vous êtes venus.

-C'est hors de question, affirma Akari, fermement campé sur ses jambes.

-Ouaip! On s'en ira pas avant d'avoir récupérer les filles et de vous avoir tous rétamé la gueule, renchérit Bontenmaru en faisant craquer ses doigts.

-Et Kyo serait triste si on partait sans elles, fit Hotaru.

-On ne les abandonnera pas! S'exclama Tigre avec un air farouche.

-J'aime bien Tokito et Yuya, admit Shinrei en créant un dragon d'eau prêt à bondir sur Arashi.

-Je n'aurais pas mieux dit, Shinrei chéri, dit joyeusement Yukimura en lui collant une tape vigoureuse dans le dos.

-Erps!

-Vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de nous aussi facilement, prévint Sasuke en dissimulant du mieux qu'il put ses tremblements.

-Yuya est notre amie et je ne laisserais pas Tokito entre vos mains! Conclu Akira.

-Ouais ouais, tout ça, ajouta furtivement Mugen.

Kiseki fit la moue et grimaça en constatant qu'Arashi combattait toujours Kyo. Elle se gratta la joue en examinant les visages déterminés du groupe. Elle sortit négligemment, de sa manche, un éventail en fer. Il était grand et semblait très lourd, pourtant, elle le manipulait comme s'il s'agissait d'un bout de bois.

-C'est vous qui voyez, fit-elle avec un mouvement d'épaule. J'ai toujours pensé que les ningen étaient un peu tordu quelque part. Vous, vous atteignez des sommets. Mais je respecte mes adversaires du mieux que je peux. Et je voudrais d'abord que vous soyez sûr que j'ai pour vous le plus grand des respects.

Fermant les yeux, elle opina théâtralement du chef pour donner du poids à sa diatribe.

-Puis que j'essaierais, dans la mesure du possible, de vous tuer sans trop vous faire de mal.

Son éventail se déploya avec un chuintement métallique. L'extrémité des pales était visiblement aiguisée et promettait une torture raffinée à chaque coup porté.

-Pour finir, que vous aurez un enterrement digne de ce nom ainsi qu'une sépulture décente, termina t-elle avec un grand sourire guilleret.

L'instant d'après, elle était sur Yukimura. L'héritier des Sanada eut juste l'opportunité de lever son sabre pour éviter de voir sa tête tranchée que la frappe l'envoya direct tester la solidité des murs. Un geste flou et son genou alla embrasser le torse de Bontenmaru, le projetant cinq mètres plus loin.

-Et m…mouise, jura le colosse en se massant machinalement la zone meurtrie, impressionné malgré lui par la force développée par la Liseuse.

Ou peut-être était-ce Yuya?

-Dis pas de bêtises, mon p'tit Bonten, se morigéna t-il. Shinrei, Akira, immobilisez-la! Reprit-il plus fort en se remettant sur ses pieds.

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire! objecta le premier avec vigueur.

Aucun des guerriers ne se battait sérieusement, craignant de blesser Yuya. Quoique même s'ils s'y mettaient sérieusement, ils doutaient de pouvoir se battre à armes égales avec l'esprit qui avait pris possession de leur amie. Kiseki riait, n'usant même pas de son pouvoir de prédiction, papillonnait aux quatre coins du champ de bataille, esquivant lames, vagues de feu, épines de glaces, fils d'acier et figures d'eau. Akira et Shinrei se concertèrent du regard avant de se mettre mutuellement d'accord. Un dragon aquatique fila s'entremêler entre les jambes de Kiseki. Elle sourit et lança sa jambe, en faisant un écart, pour briser l'attaque du Mibu. N'attendant que ce moment, Akira entendit son pouvoir autour de lui et fit geler la créature factice. La Liseuse fronça les sourcils, tentant de se dégager en secouant la jambe comme s'il s'agissait une bestiole particulièrement répugnante qui s'y était accrochée. Mais s'ils croyaient pouvoir souffler, ils rêvaient debout. Avec un petit "nnttsss" désapprobateur, elle fit courir les épines de son éventail de métal sur la glace, semblant dessiner un motif. Une lumière blanche comme de la lave coula dans les sillons ainsi formés dès qu'elle en eut retiré son arme. La prison de glace s'étiola en une kyrielle d'infimes morceaux reflétant la lumière dans toutes les directions. Elle épousseta sa manche sous le regard médusé de l'assistance.

-Vous allez finir par vous faire mal si vous vous entêtez à vous limiter contre moi.

Mugen, à droite d'Akari, se mordilla les lèvres. Il eut une soudaine exclamation et tira par à-coups le kimono du shaman pour capter son attention.

-Z'êtes un shaman, m'sieur?

-UNE shaman, jeune impudent, s'outra le travesti.

Il crut percevoir un ricanement venant d'Okuni mais lorsqu'il pivota pour lui faire face, l'informatrice lui dédia un regard vibrant d'innocence.

-Ouais, bien sûr, et le kappa y met le miso dans du papier de soie. Blague à part, vous savez faire des fuda? Nan, pas'ke, là, j'viens d'avoir un éclair de génie.

-Ben tiens!

0o0

-Laissez vous faire, la vue de notre cimetière est très agréable les jours de printemps, rigola Kiseki en envoyant Hotaru dans le décor.

Sasuke n'arrivait pas à expliquer la peur panique qui le saisissait à chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard vert de la Liseuse. A l'instar de celui de Kyo en mode Red Full Eyes™, Kyoshiro ou même l'Ex-Roi Rouge, il avait la violente envie de s'éloigner le plus possible, de s'enfuir se cacher dans le trou le plus profond qu'il trouverait et y rester aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Et un peu plus que nécessaire.

-C'est là qu'on aurait besoin du genbu, grogna Sasuke, le bras en sang.

Mais Kyo n'était pas actuellement disponible pour exécuter le coup paralysant. En nage, les deux sabreurs se toisaient méchamment du regard, cherchant une faille dans la garde de son adversaire. En apparence, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient l'avantage, mais la vérité, Kyo le savait très bien à son grand désespoir, c'est qu'il était un peu plus faible qu'Arashi. Il avait beau être dans son vrai corps, il avait du mal. Il s'élancèrent de nouveau. Parades, attaque, contre-attaques, feintes. Ils donnaient tout. La sensation d'être là. De se sentir vivant au-delà de son existence. Voilà ce qu'ils recherchaient, à travers leur danse mortelle.

Ce combat était à lui seul le reflet du génie de deux combattants prêts à tout pour gagner l'ascendant sur le second.

La virtuosité des deux hommes y trouvait son paroxysme, alimentée par leur sang et leur sueur.

Une bataille où l'excitation, l'adrénaline, surpassait la raison et la pensée. Où la volonté de se relever encore et toujours, l'emportait sur l'appréhension de la mort et de la souffrance. Deux adversaires s'affrontant pour leurs idéaux. Oubliant leur environnement. Vivant pour et par leur sabre. Pour un seul but. Une seule fin. Une seule conclusion.

Conscient plus que jamais de cet état de fait, Kyo fit ce qu'il s'interdisait en temps normal. Il regarda du coin de l'œil ce qui se passait autour de lui.

A part Tigre, qui était allongé un peu plus loin mais ne semblait pas être trop mal en point, les serviteurs essayaient d'approcher Kiseki sans se prendre un coup d'éventail qui leur serait fatal. Akari, agenouillé avec Mugen et Okuni, traçait des caractères calligraphiés sur un bout de tissu. Il se demandait bien ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, mais ce qui l'intriguait surtout, c'est que Kiseki maniait son arme avec une adresse surprenante. Comment est-ce que Yuya, pourtant pas un foudre de guerre, pouvait-elle soulever cet éventail? A vue de nez, et des dégâts qu'il causait, il pesait au moins dans les dix kilos. Un esprit dans un corps ne faisait pas tout, et il était bien placé pour le savoir.

-On ne quitte pas son adversaire des yeux, Onime!

Il évita de justesse un coup en traître de la part d'Arashi. Kyo rendit le coup et le força petit à petit à battre en retraite, gravissant les escaliers pour se retrouver sur le balcon.

-J'adore ce corps, souffla Kiseki, lumineuse. Souple, pratique, de la bonne taille, une belle gueule, de jolies fesses et de splendides nibards, que demander de plus?

Elle assena le plat de son arme contre les omoplates d'Akira et effectua un saut périlleux arrière pour esquiver une nouvelle attaque de Shinrei.

-Bon, s'exclama brusquement Akari en se relevant, chopez-la, nous on s'occupe du reste.

-Tu veux sûrement dire "JE m'occupe de reste", fit Mugen, les sourcils froncés.

-Hohoho, ricana Akari, une main devant sa bouche, TU es l'instigateur de ce projet, tu dois donc par conséquent y jouer un rôle approprié. Viens là.

De nouveau, Shinrei et Akira gelèrent les jambes de Kiseki, qui se laissa faire, sans opposer de résistance particulière. En fait, elle s'en fichait totalement puisqu'elle pouvait s'en défaire en cinq secondes. Immobile et perplexe, elle observait le travesti agripper le yohko par le fond du kimono, passant outre ses protestations indignées et ses jurons fleuris et inventifs.

-Mais tu vas me lâcher, le travelo!

-Normalement j'utiliserais Bontenmaru, mais il n'est pas libre, alors…dis-toi que c'est pour la bonne cause!

-J'enmerde ta cause à la coooo-

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, pour l'excellente raison qu'Akari l'avait catapulté de toutes ses forces en direction de la Liseuse, définitivement amusée de leur mise en scène.

-Nnaaaaaaaaaaaannnn! brailla le nibi. J'suis trop jeune pour mouuuuuuuuriiiiiiir!

-On t'avait prévenu, sale gosse, ne remet jamais les pattes ici, ou….sourit Kiseki en faisant étinceler les lames de son éventail.

Le projectile bakemonien arrivait à l'extrémité de son champ d'action et Kiseki allait se faire un véritable plaisir d'envoyer ce nuisible petit microbe rejoindre ses parents dans l'autre monde quand une violente lumière lui brûla les yeux et la força à détourner le regard de son adversaire. Akari, satisfait, avait lancé sa "lumière répulsive" pour l'aveugler momentanément.

-Je n'allais pas de tout l'intention de sacrifier ce pauvre gosse, vous me prenez pour une insensible? Se justifia t-il devant les faces fatiguées de ses camarades.

-Haaaaaaaaaa, hurla Kiseki, en se tenant la poitrine à deux mains.

Mugen se carapatait, revenant vers eux, le "V" de la victoire en signe d'accomplissement de sa mission. Fier comme un paon, il leva le menton en l'air.

-Et c'est qu'elle y a cru, la greluche! Tiens ton gant, fit-il en rendant le gant qui cachait en temps normal le "medusa eye" d'Akari, qui s'empressa de le réajuster sur son bras.

Juste sous les clavicules de la Liseuse, un morceau de tissu blanc, provenant du kimono d'Okuni, était accroché, tenant tout seul. Cela semblait être une grande source de souffrance pour la "jeune" femme qui tomba au sol en hurlant de douleur.

-Mais, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Sasuke, étonné au dernier degré. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait?

-On a utilisé un fuda. Ca scelle ou empêche les bakemono de bouger.

-Un bakemono? De quoi…mais Yuya n'est pas un bakemono, fit Yukimura, dubitatif.

-Elle, non, sourit Mugen.

L'assistance s'entreregarda, sceptique, minus Akari, Mugen et Okuni

-Vous ne le saviez pas? questionna t-il avec une innocence feinte. Les trois Liseuses sont des bakemono…à l'origine.

Une bombe aurait été balancée au milieu de la cour, que ça n'aurait pas eu un impact plus grand chez les combattants. Akira fut le premier à retrouver ses esprits.

-Oui, après tout, ça se tient, dit-il à haute voix, glissant sa main sous son menton, comme il le faisait si souvent.

-Non, ça ne se tient pas! le contredit Shinrei, s'attirant un regard noir de l'aveugle. Si elles sont des bakemono, alors elles vivent très longtemps, comme Mugen et ses deux cent ans. Pourquoi prendre le corps d'une humaine, dans ce cas? C'est illogique!

-Yuya est peut-être juste maudite? Proposa Hotaru, sans se vexer du fait que personne n'ait relevé sa proposition hors du sujet..

-Non non, assura Mugen. Mais ça, c'est la légende des Liseuses. ET comme ça me saoule grave de tout vous raconter, sachez juste que tous les cent ans, elles, et le gardien céleste qui leur est rattaché, se réincarnent dans la personne la plus compatible. Bref, elles sont dans un corps d'humain, mais restent quand même des bakemono, capish'?

Les oreilles de Tigre rouge fumèrent.

-Je vois…..

-Arrête de mentir.

-Akiraaaaaa! menaça le lancier.

Trop occupés à se crêper le chignon, les deux guerriers ne s'aperçurent pas qu'autour d'eux le groupe commençait à reculer, pas à pas. Mais ce n'était pas la dispute dont ils avaient peur. Non, ça ils étaient habitués. C'était de ce qui se passait derrière Akira et Tigre rouge.

-Hé, lança Hotaru d'un ton plat et quasi inaudible, reculant lui aussi.

-Si tu crois me faire peur, monsieur J'ai-un-surnom-aussi-stupide-que-ma-petite-personne.

-Hé.

-Alors ça, c'est bas!

-Hé.

-Je me mets à ta hauteur, Hide-kun.

-Hé.

-QUOI ? Explosèrent finalement les deux jeunes hommes, excédés que le blond place une interjection entre chacune de leur phrase.

-Hé…..ha…, fit-il, prenant conscience qu'ils le regardaient enfin, et en désignant de l'index une direction derrière eux. Ben y a Kiseki, là et….

Exaspérés, Tigre et Akira se retournèrent brusquement. Les yeux de Tigre s'écarquillèrent lentement et Akira eut l'équivalent au niveau des sourcils. Ils atteignaient maintenant la racine de ses cheveux. Statufiés, ils observèrent Chokkan retirer d'un geste négligeant le fuda de la poitrine de Kiseki et de le déchirer en quatre. Cette dernière respirait par soubresauts mais ne semblait par être dans un état critique. Juste dans les vapes. A ses côtés, Tokito avait les poings sur les hanches, les toisant d'un air sarcastique. Ou plutôt Tsukiyo, la Liseuse des Cartes. Un peu plus loin, Sakuya/Geshi replaçait une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille en souriant. La jeune femme entr'aperçue plus tôt par Yuya était agenouillée auprès de celle-ci, attendant des ordres.

-Mama, murmurèrent-ils en cœur.

-Regardez-moi ça!

Tsukiyo dévisagea chacun à leur tour ceux qui lui tenaient tête et se lança dans une longue énumération.

-Une montagne de muscle parricide, un bakemono raté, une marionnette livrée avec une partie du cerveau en moins, une autre qui s'amuse à jouer les paratonnerres ambulants, un paillasson humain, une bimbo aseptisée, deux fils reniés par leur famille, un travelo qui se prend pour un shaman et un paysan qui se figure pouvoir manier ses coupes-bambou comme un vrai samurai. Un parfait casting pour un mélodrame a succès! Comme c'est drôle….

-Horripilant, grinça Akira.

-Mais c'est qu'il mordrait le dragonneau…dommage, tellement mignon, rit Tsukiyo en penchant la tête à gauche.

En une seconde, elle était devant lui et lui soulevait le menton de l'index et l'observait sous toutes les coutures. Il s'apprêta à réagir violemment, réflexe conditionné, et à lui donner un coup de sabre, mais avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, ses deux armes lui avaient été arrachées. Tsukiyo eut un rire de gorge très sensuel qui envoya des frissons dans le ventre d'Akira. Ou un poil plus bas dans son cas. Pourquoi diable fallait-il qu'elle ait presque la même voix que Tokito!

-Oh oui, trèèèès mignon. Et puis, mordre peut être un jeu très agréable quand on sait bien s'y prendre, pouffa t-elle, une lueur sombre dans les yeux qu'Akira décida fermement de ne pas déchiffrer, pourpre.

-Juste comme ça, Mugen, c'est quoi comme bakemono, Tsukiyo? Demanda Yukimura.

-Un Yohko, répondit-il avec une mine espiègle.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas plus que ça, sourit-il. Allez, viendez mes gens, allons sauver la virginité d'Akira.

Ils s'élancèrent et Akari leva son bâton, se concentrant pour booster leur puissance. Tsukiyo fit la moue et soupira lourdement, quittant à regret la proximité de l'aveugle. Par ailleurs, il put remarquer à son aise que la Yohko n'avait pas bien fermé son hakama.

-On remettra ça plus tard, promit-elle avec un clin d'œil dragueur.

-Heu…..je…..

Elle donna une petite tape du bout du doigt contre le nez d'Akira pour mettre fin à ses balbutiements et, pivotant, lui claqua une main aux fesses sonore.

-C'est Akira qui vient de pousser ce cri de pucelle outragée? s'interrogea Tigre, ravi d'avoir un sujet de plus pour enquiquiner son ami.

La gardienne céleste de Geshi, telle une ninja, sortit de son long manteau noir un naginata qui, selon les lois de la physique universelle, n'aurait jamais pu y rentrer. Chokkan se prépara pour l'affrontement. Akira le constata très rapidement, Tsukiyo était très talentueuse pour se battre à main nue. Et aussi pour attarder ses mêmes mains un peu trop longtemps à un endroit. Sur lui de préférence. Un pied heurta l'arrière de ses genoux si bien qu'il tomba à terre sans ménagement. Chokkan était bien déterminé à l'empêcher de bouger et le maintenait au sol d'une solide poigne, se fichant bien de lui déboîter l'épaule. Tsukiyo le griffa violemment.

-J'aime les hommes avec des cicatrices. Ca fait tellement viril.

Mugen se gratta la joue, juste en dessous des trois petites marques faciales parallèles entres elles et qui lui donnaient l'impression d'avoir des vibrisses de chat. Il s'approcha des limites de la bataille, sauta, glissa entre les sabres, rampa pour éviter des langues de feu, sautilla comme un cabri quand une flammèche s'en prenait à ses vêtements et souffla dès qu'il fut arrivé près d'Hotaru.

-Dites, c'est qu'un conseil, notez bien, mais vous devriez plutôt vous battre contre Tsukiyo-dono.

-Ah?

-Ouais. Mine de rien, c'est une Kyubi. Donc moi si je fais mumuse avec des lianes, son truc à elle, c'est plus format peuplier ou baobab. Votre pouvoir de feu serait pit-être plus utile là-bas.

-Ho.

Et Hotaru s'en alla, ignorant volontairement les contestations virulentes de la gardienne céleste de Geshi.. Mugen ricana en l'observant hurler et jurer.

-Et d'abords qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Mugen! reprit-elle, folle de rage. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de les suivre! Tu es suicidaire? Je te croyais censée et plus perspicace! Ils vont mourir, et toi aussi!

-C'est toujours moins chiant que de se faire cracher dessus tous les jours par les couillons de la tribu parce que t'es un paria. C'est toi qui n'es pas perspicace, Heiwa.

-Tsssss, tu rumineras ta stupidité au paradis des abrutis, grogna t-elle en levant son naginata pour l'abattre sur le nibi.

Mugen s'apprêta à invoquer des plantes pour se protéger, mais Heiwa n'était pas une gardienne pour rien et il avait sous-estimé sa rapidité d'exécution. Une plaie sanglante s'inscrivit bientôt sur son bras et colora cette partie de son beau kimono en rouge. La gardienne eut un rictus lorsqu'il tomba à terre à cause d'une balayette. Il commençait sérieusement à regretter d'avoir fanfaronné… Elle pointa son arme sur sa gorge.

-D'habitude, tuer des gosses n'est pas ma tasse de thé, mais là…adieu Mugen!

La lame de la lance se rapprocha du visage de Mugen à une vitesse trop grande au goût du Yohko. L'impact allait faire mal. Un bruyant crissement métallique le prévint que, non, il ne s'était pas mangé l'arme en pleine gueule et que, oui, par chance ou par hasard, quelqu'un s'était interposé.

-Kami-sama, merci, marmonna t-il en se relevant sur un coude.

Sasuke repoussa le naginata avec son Shibien au prix de beaucoup d'efforts. Il lança un sourire moqueur au bakemono qui, contre toute attente, papillonna des cils et joint ses mains.

-Sasuke, mon sauveur, minauda t-il en une parodie de demoiselle en détresse.

Lequel sauveur grimaça et d'un éclair bien placé mit K.O. Heiwa qui ne s'y attendait pas. Geshi poussa un hurlement strident et se précipita aux côtés de sa gardienne qu'elle secoua comme un prunier.

-J'espère que Kyo s'en sort, fit Bonten en se baissant pour ne pas recevoir une volée d'épines de ronce dans la figure.

-C'est un grand garçon, éluda Hotaru. Il sait se débrouiller seul.

C'est à cet instant précis que Kyo traversa un mur du premier et s'étala plus bas.

-….Ou pas, termina le blond en haussant les épaules.

Arashi sauta à travers le trou et se rattrapa avec adresse à quelques pas de son ennemi, sonné. Il partit pour dire quelque chose, mais sa diatribe s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand il vit sa belle et tendre affalée par terre en gémissant. Oubliant immédiatement Kyo qui ramassait la poussière, il courut pour la prendre délicatement dans ses bras. Il lui caressa la tête en l'appelant doucement par son nom ou tous les surnoms les plus niais qui lui passaient par l'esprit.

-Amour, Kiseki, mon petit sucre, tu m'entends? Ma chérie, mon canari des îles, ma…

La Liseuse ouvrit péniblement les yeux et grimaça quand un rayon de soleil l'éblouit.

-Oiych, Tsukiyo a encore laissé traîné son sake maison ou quoi? grogna t-elle en se bouinant contre le torse de son amant. Tigre, Shinrei, Akira et Bontenmaru sentirent très distinctement leur mâchoire se décrocher quand ces deux-là s'embrassèrent passionnément, et plus encore quand la main de Kiseki s'égara à un endroit que la décence m'interdit de mentionner ici.

-M'enfin, y a des enfants ici! protesta Tsukiyo, morte de rire.

-Si on peut même plus s'envoyer en l'air tranquillement, marmonna Kiseki en se relevant et en claquant des doigts de frustration. Bon, le jeu a assez duré. Tsukiyo. Geshi.

Evaluant du regard les combattants harassés, elle finit par frapper dans ses mains. Des hordes de soldats pénétrèrent dans la cour intérieure et se saisirent des blessés.

-Flanquez-moi tous ça au frais, ordonna Arashi qui boitait à cause des blessures infligées par Kyo.

-Arashi, voyons, qu'est-ce que j'essaye de t'expliquer depuis des années et des années! On respecte ses adversaires! le réprimanda sa douce moitié.

-Bon, bon, conduisez-les dans des appartements dignes d'eux et où….ils ne seront pas incommodés par la chaleur.

-Allez, au trou! brailla un homme d'arme en hissant Kyo qui nageait à trois kilomètres de ça.

-Décidément, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, rumina Mugen en se faisant soulever par deux gardes, chacun saisissant un bras si bien que ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol.


	8. Chapter 8

Les Liseuses.

Reviews:

Sasu: Merci !

Lady Killer: Ha, ça je suis certaine à 200 qu'il est puceau: rien qu'à voir la tête qu'il tire au moment où Yuya est à moitié à poil suspendue dans le vide, devant la porte de Chinmei, et même si Kyo à du le déniaiser...Bon? Il l'est aussi, puceau, Mwahahaha! Et oui, je l'avoue, je suis une obsédée de première. Je fais une fixations sur les fesses des persos de SDK, faut dire qu'il ont été bien dotés. Merci Kamijio-sama! Par contre,il n'y aura pas de combat Kyo/Kiseki...mais tu verras par toi même...

Radiklement: L'amour fait faire des bétises, --; . En fait, il est encore u ch'tout tit peu plus vieux, mais tu le devineras en lisant ce chapitre. Leur âge n'est pas très clair, mêm pour moi (surtout pour moi). Quant à IKEA, ils ont besoin de fric, en ce moment, alors ils sont prêts à tout ; . Et, quel moment, avec Kyo? De rien, pour les chapitres, vous me motivez, c'est normal que je vous récompense, lol! Non, je ne favorise pas Arashi, je ne l'aime même pas, ce sale chacal. Faut juste bien que quelqu'un gagne, dans cette histoire. Ca tombe bien, dans ce chapitre, on a justement QUE du Yuya!

Rhae-Silvia-Chan: Beuh! Tu parles à une littèraire, là...équations, comprends pas...et fait attention a tes ongles! Ho, tu peux enprunter des citations, ne te gênes pas tant que tu me les ends après, moi...

NyuNyu alias Lucy: Vas, y, hésite pas à lui peter la gueule si tu la vois, t'as ma bénédiction! Et les bons mots, c'est des phrases qu'on se transmet de générations en génération, dans la famille, j'ai juste à les modifier pour que ça rentre! PLus quelques trucs que je trouve durant les joutes verbales avec mes amies, ça te fais facilement de quoi remplir une fic. Huuuuug, j'aime aussi bien le Sasu/Yuki, mais ici, ça va pas être possible. MAIS, je dis bien mais, il va y avoir un Yaoi, promis!

0

o

0

Chapitre huit: "Il était plusieurs fois…"

Fantôme de femme  
A la figure bien réelle  
Subtilisant ses traits pour ses desseins

Yuya rêvait. Enfin, non. Plus exactement, elle savait qu'elle était endormie. Ses pensées étaient logiques, elle avait des sensations, elle était consciente. Mais elle dormait. Depuis que Kiseki avait pris possession de son corps, elle vagabondait dans cette étendue blanche sans âme.

-Quelqu'un me hait, là-haut, grogna t-elle en marchant.

Et cela faisait des heures et des heures qu'elle marchait. Mettre un pied devant l'autre et recommencer, comme disait la chanson. Mais elle avait beau faire ça, elle n'avançait pas. Le blanc était partout. En haut, en bas, à gauche, à droite, en diagonale, en travers. Partout.

-JE HAIS LE BLANC! Hurla t-elle, au bord de la crise de nerf.

Le paysage ne changeait pas, et il y avait fort à parier que trois kilomètres plus loin, il serait toujours blanc.

-Celui qui a fait la déco doit être vraiment minimaliste, soupira la chasseuse de prime en se résignant et en se laissant tomber par terre, sur le dos.

Au moins elle avait ses vêtements, pas comme lorsqu'elle avait rêvé de son frère…piètre consolation.

-Si je gagnais un ryo à chaque fois qu'une couille me tombe dessus, je l'aurais depuis belle lurette, mon million…, ronchonna t-elle, étendue sur le sol, les bras en croix. Je me fais enlever à tout bout de champ, je suis une cible parfaite, tout le monde essaye de me tuer et plus récemment, une tarée me vole mon corps pour aller faire des cochonneries derrière les rideaux avec son larbin.

Dix minutes passèrent. Ou peut-être vingt. Le temps était difficilement mesurable, vu qu'il n'y avait pas de soleil. Juste du blanc.

-Je crois qu'une crise de démence s'annonce imminente…..

Elle se releva, expira, inspira…

-KISEKI ESPECE DE SALOPE! JE VAIS T'ARRACHER LES YEUX AVEC UNE PETITE CUILLER PORTEE AU ROUGE ET TE PENDRE AVEC TES BOYAUX! SORS-MOI DE LA!

Elle n'allait pas rester ici jusqu'à la fin des temps, quand même? Elle voulait revoir les autres! Il y avait tellement de choses qu'elle ne leur avait pas dit….qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit…Yuya sentit des larmes amères lui piquer les yeux. Ca n'allait pas se finir comme ça! Après tout ce qu'elle a traversé? Cette vengeance qui n'a mené à rien? Toute cette douleur, ces peines, ces joies et ces espoirs? Sa vie ne se résumait-elle donc qu'à ça? Juste…être un corps d'accueil?

-Non! C'est hors de question! Tu m'entends, Kiseki? Je ne vais pas me laisser faire! Tu m'entends! KISEKI!

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Mais pas pour longtemps.

Brusquement, un bourdonnement intense lui vrilla les oreilles, et la souffrance était telle qu'elle tomba à genoux. Yuya serra les dents pour ne pas crier. Et, aussi soudainement que c'était arrivé, elle disparu. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle ne se trouvait plus dans l'espace blanc.

C'était le temple de la forêt.

-Mais…où…, souffla t-elle, désorientée, les planches de bois du parquet craquant doucement sous son poids.

Il faisait nuit et il pleuvait, dehors. Yuya se frictionna les mains en quête de chaleur, l'air étant rendu froid. Elle leva la tête quand elle sentit quelque chose s'y écraser. Le toit auquel il manquait des tuiles laissait entrer de la pluie.

-Ca doit être abandonné depuis un moment, nota t-elle en avisant les portes où le papier était déchiré et troué par l'usure ainsi que les poutres véreuses et les toiles d'araignée antédiluviennes.

-Saleté de tribu de Yohko dégénérés, saleté de boue, saleté de temps! Brailla une voix au-dehors.

Une femme rentra dans le temple, écartant vivement la porte pourrie qui manqua de lui rester dans les mains. Les branches qui s'empêtraient dans ses cheveux, les feuilles d'arbres collées à son visage et la boue qui maculait son kimono trempé n'arrivaient pas à l'enlaidir. Une grâce certaine et noble se dégageait de tous ses mouvements. Elle devait avoir son âge mais son maintient lui conférait une maturité évidente.

-Euhhh….bonjour? tenta Yuya en s'approchant de la belle dame.

Laquelle sursauta violemment et regarda frénétiquement de tous les côtés alors que Yuya se trouvait devant elle.

-Qui est là! glapit la jeune femme, en dépit de toutes convenances. Tsukiyo, sanbi no Yohko vous ordonne de vous monter!

-Mais, je….Mademoiselle…enfin…

La jeune femme semblait effrayée et prête à se jeter dehors malgré la pluie battante. Yuya voulut saisir le bras de Tsukiyo pour la calmer, mais sa main passa à travers.

-Que….? Ho non…ne me dites pas…

-Qui est là, s'entêta Tsukiyo, les yeux écarquillés. Je vous ais entendu!

-Pas encore un souvenir…même si c'est pas le mien, cette fois…fit Yuya en soupirant et en allant s'asseoir sur un coffre à moitié défoncé, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas agir sur ce qu'il se passait.

Un bruit de pas résonna de nouveau et une autre personne entra dans le temple, son chapeau large dissimulant son visage dans l'ombre. Tsukiyo bondit et menaça l'individu de ses ongles, transformés en griffes acérées.

-C'était vous!

-Holààà, on se calme, rit la femme qui se semblait pas se formaliser d'avoir des griffes de dix centimètres pointées sur la gorge. Je viens d'arriver à l'instant, qu'aurais-je pu faire? Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi t…vous m'agressez.

Tsukiyo sembla hésiter mais fini pas baisser la main, ses ongles revenant à la normale.

-Hn, j'ai entendu une voix bizarre….désolée…vous êtes?

L'inconnue, car c'était bien une voix de femme, retira son chapeau et une longue chevelure de jaie retomba souplement sur ses hanches pleines.

-Enchantée, je suis Kiseki. Tengu de son état, ajouta t-elle joyeusement.

-KISEKI ! hurla Yuya, faisant sursauter de nouveau Tsukiyo et se figer Kiseki.

-Encore, bredouilla Tsukiyo.

-Ho, ne faites pas attention. Il y a quelques fantômes dans ce temple, mais rien de grave, assura Kiseki en s'adossant contre un poteau de soutient.

-Ah……bien….je m'appelle Tsukiyo…les yohko d'ici ne sont pas très accueillants, alors je suis venue m'abriter ...ça ne vous dérange pas?

-Non, ne vous inquiétez pas…ce n'est pas chez moi.

-Merci, fit Tsukiyo. Je ne compte pas rester longtemps, de toute façon…

La vision se brouilla. Une espèce de voile de fumée tomba sur la scène qui se modifia petit à petit. Yuya cligna des paupières lorsqu'un rayon de soleil traversa un mur troué. Le temple, mais de jour cette fois. Les feuilles roussissaient sur les arbres, signe de l'automne. Elle se leva du coffre, qui, si c'était possible, était en encore plus mauvais état qu'auparavant et se dirigea à l'extérieur, ne croisant personne à l'intérieur.

-Tu peux me dire pourquoi on répare cette fichue cloison?

-Parce que c'est bientôt l'hiver et que je n'ai pas envie de me cailler les plumes, répondit calmement Kiseki et posant délicatement une grande feuille de papier sur le cadre en bois.

-Pffff, ce que les corbacs peuvent être frileux, alors! ricana Tsukiyo en agitant son marteau dans la direction de celle avec qui elle vivait depuis déjà plusieurs mois.

-Répète ça, descente de lit bouffé aux mites et je te balance dans le lac le plus proche, grogna Kiseki.

-Gnagnagna!

-Attention, tu vas te faire mal à l'index, prédit Kiseki, le dos tourné à sa colocataire.

"Bong!"

-Itttttaaaaaaaaaaaa! Tatatatataaa! T'aurais pas pu me le dire avant? Pigeon décérébré!

-Toi, je vais te transformer en carpette!

Leur dispute amicale fut interrompue par l'arrivée impromptue d'une tierce personne.

-Il y a du monde, aujourd'hui, constata d'une voix atone une femme splendide aux traits réguliers.

-Ca fait six mois que nous sommes là et personne n'est venu réclamer le terrain, déclara la Yohko en se dressant devant elle, dardant son marteau sous le nez de l'arrivante.

D'un côté, Tsukiyo pouvait vraiment être effrayante, surtout lorsqu'elle prenait son apparence de renard à trois queues. De l'autre, elle faisait une tête de moins que la femme, ce qui gâchait quelque peu son effet agressif. Stoïque face à la menace du maillet, la femme considéra l'argument un instant. Finalement, elle haussa les épaules.

-C'est juste…les étoiles me l'ont dit... Vous avez de la place pour un Tanuki fatigué par une route harassante?

-Très certainement, dit Kiseki, passant sur le fait qu'on ne pouvait pas voir les étoiles en plein jour et alors que Tsukiyo se préparait déjà à refuser avec perte et fracas. Et tu es…?

-Geshi. Geshi noTanuki.

Encore le temple. A bout de souffle, Tsukiyo pénétra dans la pièce principale en défonçant la porte.

-Tsukiyo, on venait juste de réparer cette porte, gronda Kiseki en s'étirant sur sa couche, dispersant ni-vue ni-connue les pions de shogi de sa partie avec Geshi.

-Cette fois ci, c'est toi qui ira au village pour acheter le matériel, prévint cette dernière, ne tenant pas rigueur à son amie de cet accès de mauvaise-joueusite-aïgue.

-Ouais, ouais…, éluda la Yohko en reprenant sa respiration. J'ai…fuuufuuuu….suis allée voir les Hi no Kiri! Y m'ont dit…fuuufuuu…que…les Oni vont se mettre en groupe.

-Les Oni? S'étonna Kiseki, haussant un sourcil hautement dubitatif. Ces crétins ne savent pas se tenir en communauté. Ils se seront entretués avant la fin du mois.

-Tout à fait d'accord, acquiesça Geshi en replaçant discrètement les pions. Et ils veulent s'appeler comment?

-Le clan Mibu, répondit Tsukiyo en quittant ses geta.

-Drôle de nom…Tsukiyo, tu mets de la terre partout…ah, et tes cartes sont rangées dans le tiroir de la commode. Évite de les disséminer dans tout le temple, la prochaine fois.

-Mhh, rétorqua Tsukiyo en saisissant un encrier et un pinceau, puis une feuille déjà couverte de lignes noires. Je suis en train de me dire…

-Ne te fais pas trop mal…glissa Kiseki avec un sourire narquois au coin de la bouche.

Yuya se glissa derrière Tsukiyo pour voir ce qu'elle faisait. Un dessin de diable prenait doucement forme sous les poils du pinceau. Ce dessin….ce dessin lui disait quelque chose, mais….

-Ha ha ha, bêtifia la jeune femme en grimaçant et en raturant le trait qu'elle avait raté.

-Tu disais, Tsukiyo?

-Toi, tu m'écoutes, au moins, Geshi! Voilà, puisque ces hallucinés de Oni pensent pouvoir créer un clan…pourquoi pas nous? Certes, on est moins puissantes, mais on est plus intelligentes et on a aucun problèmes pour vivre en groupe, nous.

-Un clan de trois personnes, c'est pas bien? sourit Kiseki en entamant une autre partie de shogi avec la Tengu.

-Nan, pas assez classe!

-Comment veux-tu attirer du monde?

-Eh bien c'est là qu'intervient la légendaire crédulité des ningen, avança avec comédie Tsukiyo. On leur montre nos pouvoirs plus un petit peu de poudre aux yeux et roule ma poule! Ils nous suivront comme des moutons bien sages!

-Et la légendaire naïveté des Yohko, on en parle pas assez….murmura Kiseki, l'air de rien, mais assez fort pour qu'elle soit entendue.

Tsukiyo l'ignora avec application.

-Et pour le nom…parce que c'est important, un nom de groupe…que pensez-vous….des "Liseuses"?

Yuya étouffa un cri, en entendant ce nom. Les trois bakemono se figèrent et Tsukiyo frissonna.

-Encore ces fantômes…et si on les faisait exorciser?

-Faudrait déjà qu'un prêtre accepte de venir ici….et vu qu'on vit là, ça risque d'être coton, rappela Kiseki en desserrant les dents.

Geshi fronça les sourcils.

-Bref, de toute façon, ça ne serait pas plutôt les "Lectrices" que les "Liseuses"?

-Trop bateau, assura Tsukiyo avec un hochement de tête négatif. Les Liseuses, ça c'est bien!

-Arrêtes, ça marchera jamais, pouffa Kiseki, oubliant l'action du soi-disant esprit.

-On peut toujours rêver, soupira Tsukiyo en retournant au nouveau design de ses cartes.

-Tu sais que tu as un sourire délicieusement débile, très chère?

Kiseki se retourna et foudroya Tsukiyo du regard. N'obtenant pas de réponse, la renarde, un air mutin collé au visage s'approcha et se mit dans la tête de lui pourrir la vie tant qu'elle garderait la bouche close.

-Allez, c'est quiiii?

-….

-Un bakemono?

-Grompft.

-Quoi?….ne me dit pas que c'est un kappa?

-NON, s'écria Kiseki, outragée, n'osant même pas s'imaginer côtoyer les batraciens.

-Alors c'est un ningen?

-….

-Je prends ça pour un oui. Mais j'espère quand même que c'en est un que je ne connais pas déjà…

-Ce serait étonnant, tu as déjà sauté la moitié de la population potable du coin. Bakemono ET ningen inclus, remarqua placidement Geshi en tapant un drap poussiéreux contre un tronc d'arbre pour le nettoyer.

-Je ne réfute pas la chose, sourit Tsukiyo, fière d'elle.

-C'est un voyageur, marmonna Kiseki en mettant le plus de distance possible entre elle et la sanbi. Un samurai.

-C'est meugnon, commenta Tsukiyo avec un sourire dégoulinant d'ironie. Vous vous êtes rencontrés comment?

-Blessé sur le bord de la route. On peut passer à autre chose?

-Certainement pas, déclara Geshi qui s'était insensiblement rapproché du foyer de discussion. Quand on débute sujet, on le termine. Comment s'est-il blessé?

-Grrr…. Attaqué par des loups affamés. Il les a tous tués mais il s'était fait mordre. Je l'ai soigné, on a sympathisé.

-…et vous vous êtes roulés le patin du siècle, avez roulé dans les buisson et fait des chose que toute bonne morale réprouve? Ajouta la Yohko, en espérant que ce soit vrai.

-TSUKIYO!

-Rohhh, si on peut plus rigoler un peu. C'est quoi son beau nom, à ce Dom Juan?

-Aozora Arashi, murmura Kiseki avec un sourire rêveur, le regard tourné vers le ciel.

-Arashi vieillit, n'est-ce pas?

Kiseki hocha la tête tristement. Ce matin, elle avait vu quelques fines pattes-d'oie se dessiner au coin des yeux de son amant. Geshi avait remarqué son trouble. Comme toujours.

-C'était à prévoir. C'est un ningen.

-Je ne veux pas le voir mourir, fit la Tengu, des larmes dans la voix.

-Et pourtant il le faudra. Je t'avais mise en garde. Combien de siècles passeront après sa mort avant que tu ne vieillisses toi aussi?

-Je…il y a sûrement un moyen…, implora Kiseki.

-Les étoiles me le cachent, regretta la Tanuki en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son amie.

-Tu sais, Geshi, ce rouleau qu'on a trouvé dans la cachette au fond du temple…

-Celui sur ces techniques interdites?

-Mouis…je vais l'utiliser. Sur Arashi…et sur moi.

-TU ES FOLLE! S'exclama Geshi en se levant brusquement.

C'était bien la première fois que Kiseki la voyait hausser le ton. Déterminée, elle ne baissa pas les yeux.

-Arashi commence à avoir du mal à marcher… Je prefère vivre plusieurs vies de ningen avec lui plutôt qu'une vie de Tengu sans lui.

-Tu es aliénée ou complètement inconsciente.

-Je suis amoureuse, fit-elle tristement

-Je croyais que tu trouvais ça stupide, Geshi?

-Il n'y a que les imbéciles que ne changent pas d'avis. Et puis on ne va pas te laisser toute seule, n'est-ce pas, Tsukiyo?

-Pour sûr! Tu risquerais de faire des bêtises.

Pus des visages différents, mais toujours les mêmes expressions.

-J'ai repêché un gosse qui barbotait joyeusement dans le lac. Regardez-moi c'qu'il est chou, annonça Tsukiyo en tenant un gamin trempé et inerte à bout de bras comme s'il s'agissait d'une peluche.

-Mais il est à moitié mort! hurlèrent de concert Arashi, Geshi et Kiseki, horrifiés, en se jetant sur l'enfant à l'agonie pour tenter de le ranimer.

-Voilà un membre de plus dans cette fine équipe, fit Arashi en considérant d'un œil avisé la fillette ne loques et au regard sombre devant lui.

-Tsukiyo, Geshi, toi, Chokkan, plus cette joie demoiselle répondant au doux nom de Heiwa et moi…ça fait beaucoup.

-Tu oublie tous les prétendants de Tsukiyo au village voisin, nuança Geshi, penchée sur la gamine qu'elle s'occupait de coiffer à l'aide d'un splendide peigne laqué.

-Hummm, c'est vrai, oui…Dis donc, Tsukiyo……ton histoire de Lectrices…ça tiens toujours?

-Liseuses, corrigea t-elle machinalement avec un sourire lui faisant trois fois le tour de la tête.

Une caresse qui vient se perdre dans une chevelure couleur des blés. Un sourire prometteur de mille plaisirs. Un baiser chaste puis plus passionné. Deux corps qui se mêlent.

-Je t'aime, Arashi. Je t'aime.

-Taisez-vous, murmura d'abords Yuya, et ensuite plus fort. TAISEZ-VOUS! Je ne veux pas entendre! ARRETEZ DE DIRE CA!

Les couleurs de la scène s'estompèrent peu à peu comme on souffle sur du sable. Mais les derniers mots de Kiseki résonnaient telle une litanie dans le néant.

-TAISEZ-VOUS!

Ses hurlements retendirent avec un écho étrange dans l'étendue blanche. Sa voix se brisa et elle trébucha, tombant au sol sans même avoir la force de se relever. Sans en avoir envie. Parce qu'elle savait que cette tendresse, elle ne l'aurait jamais. Elle ne l'aurait plus jamais.

-Je t'aime aussi, Kiseki, fit un murmure fantomatique.

-Au secours, sanglota Yuya, sa vois hachée par les pleurs, recroquevillée, les mains vissées contre ses oreilles pour ne plus rien entendre, comme un enfant choqué, battu, qui ne veut plus rien entendre, plus rien sentir. Sortez-moi de là…au secours……Kyo…

O

o

O

-Suite au chapitre prochain-


	9. Chapter 9

Les Liseuses

Oiych ! Ca fait un bail que j'ai pas updaté ! Tapez pas, tapez pas ! Quoi « on est pas content » ? Bon, bon….et ben voilà le chapitre neuf, c'est bon ? Nan, toujours pas ? Raaah, jamais content ! Et bin je mets le chapitre dix ! Et, vi, c'est le dernier chapitre...hey, je m'en tape que vous « en voulez plus sinon on te décalque » ! C'est pas la menace qui va me faire avancer !...heu, si vous pouviez lâcher cette batte de baseball……D'ACCORD ! Voici l'épilogue ! Avec ça, franchement !

Reviews :

Lady Killer : Et oui, comme tu as pu le remarquer, l'histoire entre Kiseki et Arashi est très serieuse ! J'avais vraiment besoin du chapitre huit pour mettre les choses au point. Ils s'aiment. Comme Kyo aime Yuya, comme Kyoshiro est fou de Sakuya et comme Akira aime Tokito (ou du moins ici). Je voulais bien faire prendre conscience que le monde n'est pas tout blanc ou tout noir, ils avaient des raisons solides de faire ça, et, même si leurs méthodes sont discutables…c'est pour ça que j'ai maintenant un peu de mal à les détester tout à fait. Là, tu as la fin, j'espère qu'elle répond à toutes tes questions, mais dans le cas contraire, n'hésite pas ! Et Akira-chou est puceau, je le maintiens !

Master of Mad : Et oui, les hommes sont tous les mêmes….m'enfin. Voici toute un tripotée de chapitres à dévorer, bon appétit ! Quant à la force de Yuya, mhhh….mystère et boule de gomme…qui sait si un jour ou l'autre, désoeuvrée, je ne ferais pas une suite ?

Radiklement : Mouis, on m'a dit que les souvenirs étaient flous, mais, pour ma défense, je dirais que c'est fait pour, Yuya non plus ne comprend pas bien. Et pis des loups affamés ça peut être très dangereux. Je vois mon frère, ayant rien mangé pendant deux heures, il est effrayant, alors, des loups… frissonne. Ca s'arrange pour Yuya….heu…quoique….

NyuNyu: outré comment ça, "Yohko de mes deux que j'ai pas"? Mugen est mon perso cheri ! Je t'interdis ! lol ! Doucement, sinon la petite cuiller de la mort va venir pour toi !

Rhea-Silvia-chan: MERCI! Enfin une personne sensée, ici! Remets donc NyuNyu dans le droit chemin, te plait. Et trois chapitres pour le prix d'un, que demander de mieux, hein ?

Beverly : Ayé, le voilà, le Kyo/Yuya. Et si vous êtes sages, je vous ferais un beau lemon. Mon tout premier !

Kali : Mais de rien, c'est un plaisir ! Et c'est la fin, snirf.

0

O

0

Chapitre neuf: « Prélude à la bataille ».

Sa main portait les coups.  
Sa voix prononçait les mots.  
Et ses larmes ne voulaient pas couler.

Kiseki grimaça en sentant sa migraine s'amplifier. Et être entourée par une dizaine de servante piaillante et gloussante n'arrangeait rien.

-Silence, ordonna t-elle d'une voix polaire.

Le mutisme s'abattit dans la chambre comme une chape de plomb en été. Les domestiques rentrèrent la tête dans leurs épaules et s'affairèrent dans le silence le plus complet à leurs tâches. Chacune épiait du coin de l'œil l'attitude de la Liseuse, attentive au moindre changement d'humeur. Sa grandeur sérénissime Kiseki-sama n'avait jamais été connue pour sa mansuétude et sa clémence à l'égard du petit personnel.

-Eh bien, que ce passe t-il, ici? Il y a eu un mort? plaisanta Arashi en pénétrant dans la chambre de sa bien-aimée.

-Arashi! s'exclama avec une joie aussi soudaine que vive, sautant du lit sur lequel elle était assise et se suspendant sans complexes au cou de son amant.

-Hep, doucement, l'avertit-il en riant, la décrochant à regret, l'autre petit diablotin ne m'a pas loupé! Je suis couvert de plaies.

Alors que les servantes s'éclipsaient le plus discrètement possible par les portes dérobées prévues à cet effet, Kiseki poussait délicatement Arashi sur le futon.

-Vraiment? Ronronna t-elle, aguichante. Montres-moi ça….

0o0

la première pensée qui percuta l'esprit de Kyo lorsqu'il reprit conscience, c'était qu'il avait l'impression qu'un troupeau d'hippopotame avait confondu son crâne avec une piste de danse. La deuxième, qu'il avait mal partout. La troisième, qu'il bouffait de la terre.

Il toussa faiblement, recrachant ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. Le bras musclé de Bontenmaru se chargea de le remettre sur pied en deux temps, trois mouvements. 

-Allez, debout la belle au bois dormant! chantonna t-il en lui donnant une forte tape dans le dos qui l'étouffa à moitié.

-Si Kyo est la belle, toi tu es la bête, Bontenmaru, marmonna Akira assez bas pour ne pas être entendu, tandis que Kyo recrachait ses poumons.

L'aveugle venait lui aussi, et comme la plupart des personnes présentes, de se réveiller. Les gardes avaient profité de leur état de faiblesse pour les assommer et les jeter en prison. Il refréna l'envie aiguë de frotter son postérieur endolori en se levant. La geôle était sombre, puante, en terre battue, et de lourds barreaux en acier en protégeaient l'accès. Ou la sortie, dans le cas présent. Bontenmaru avait beau déployer toute sa puissance dessus, ils ne pliaient pas. 

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fout en taule, geinrent Tigre rouge et Mugen en un parfait accord, des spirales à la place des yeux, d'une façon cartoonesque.

Le Yohko se massa l'arrête du nez, les sourcils froncés, et sauta bientôt sur ses pieds, remarquant à peine qu'il avait dormi vautré sur Sasuke.

-Et oui, l'avantage certain d'être un Bakemono, on récupère bien plus vite que les ningen! déclara t-il joyeusement sous le regard incrédule et/ou fatigué de l'assemblée.

Shinrei soupira et se retint de crier quand une de ses côtes vint le chatouiller désagréablement. Mais il allait falloir supporter la douleur puisque Akari s'était vu privé de son bâton en même temps que leurs armes. Mal e point, il tenta de ne rien en laisser paraître, mais Hotaru, plus près de lui, avait décelé l'infime crispemment de sa mâchoire.

-Il faut soigner tout le monde, fit-il calmement.

-'fectivement, acquiesça Yukimura. Commençons par faire des bandages, pour le moment. 

Alors que chacun déchirait un morceau de son vêtement, déjà sévèrement élimés pour certains, afin de fabriquer des bandes, seul Mugen ne bougea pas. 

-Toi aussi, gamin, glissa Bontenmaru au Nibi.

-J'suis pas un gamin, ronchonna t-il en croisant les bras. Et j'ai pas envie d'abîmer mes fringues.

-Kami-sama! Un deuxième Akari! S'écria le colosse, levant les bras au ciel.

-Hey! se récria le concerné. Est-ce que je parle de ta petite saucisse, moi!

De mauvaise grâce, et sous l'œil insistant de Kyo, Mugen s'exécuta finalement. Il arracha un pan du bas de son kimono. Quelque chose parut faire "tilt" dans son crâne et il s'agenouilla à côté de Sasuke pour le soigner, soudainement bien plus content, loupant l'expression mi-amusée, mi-suspicieuse de Yukimura.

-Je suppose qu'on est là pour un sacré moment, avança Okuni, épongeant adroitement le sang de l'une des blessures de Kyo avec un bout de tissu. On a donc tout le temps pour une belle histoire. N'est-ce pas, Mugen?

-Hein? Fit celui-ci, relevant brusquement la tête, perdu dans ses pensées. Ha, l'histoire des Liseuses. Vous voulez que je vous raconte ce que j'en sais?

-Vas-y, l'encouragea platement Hotaru.

-Très bien. Il était une fois…..

0o0

-Hop! hop! hop! Un moment, coupa Tigre en agitant l'unique main qu'il n'avait de pas pansée. Si je résume bien, les Liseuses sont trois Bakemono super balèzes qui ont utilisé une technique secrète pour….

-Transférer leur âme dans le corps d'une personne tous les cent ans, compléta Akari.

-Pas juste l'âme, corrigea Mugen d'un ton professoral. L'âme ET l'esprit. L'esprit est ce qui permet à l'âme de contrôler le corps. Sans leur esprit, elles ne seraient pas capables de faire bouger le corps de leur hôte. 

-Mais alors pourquoi elles ne l'utilisent pas directement, au lieu d'attendre aussi longtemps pour en prendre possession? Demanda Shinrei, à qui des aspects de la chose échappaient. 

-On parle de Bakemono surpuissants, là. Balancer une âme aussi forte dans un corps de ningen, c'est pas évident. Il faut une accommodation…d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire…. 

-Hmmm, fit-il, pas totalement convaincu.

-Tsukiyo est une Yohko, qu'est-ce que tu sais sur elle? questionna Akira, le visage fermé.

-Ce que tout le monde en sait, je pense. C'est une Kyubi. Ha, si, et elle aime pas les ninja.

-Ha bon? S'étonna Sasuke.

-Une broutille avec eux, il semblerait. Je crois que son dernier hôte en était un et qu'il avait été scellé pour empêcher la possession.

-On peut faire ça? demanda Kyo, intéressé. 

-Mouis, c'est possible…

-Mais? Fit Bontenmaru, qui attendait la suite avec appréhension.

-Il faut un sorcier très puissant. Et je doute qu'on arrive à convaincre le Grand Prêtre local. Même avec des…arguments frappants.

-……d'accord…et puis ça lui ferra bouger son cul, à celui-là, murmura Kyo pour lui-même. Allez, on avisera après avoir trouvé le moyen de sortir de là.

-Et on fait comment, monsieur-j'ai-réponse-à-tout-Kyo? On claque des doigts et la clé apparaît comme par magie? Ironisa Bontenmaru avec un sourire désabusé.

-C'est pas d'la magie, mais on à la clé, si vous voulez, annonça joyeusement une voix, de l'autre côté des barreaux. 

Keito faisait tournoyer l'anneau de fer, auquel était reliée la clé, autour de son index brandi. Kinuito se montra à son tour, frottant ses mains d'un air victorieux. 

-Qui êtes-vous et comment êtes-vous parvenues jusqu'ici? Des gardes étaient postés partout, se méfia Akira qui savait que la générosité pouvait cacher des choses.

-Aucun homme ne résiste à ma grande technique "Destruction définitive de la capacité de reproduction", déclara Keito fière d'elle. 

Les mâles présents frissonnèrent instinctivement à l'évocation du supplice. Ils en arrivaient presque à plaindre des gardes…

-Et nous sommes des servantes rattachées à Dame Kiseki. On vient vous sortir de là, conclu Kinuito en chippant la clé des mains de sa petite sœur.

-Vous trahissez votre maîtresse? Fit Shinrei, sa conscience de la loyauté le démangeant douloureusement.

-Ouais, et alors, ça t'défrise, tête de balais? Lança Keito en croisant les bras, défiant du regard Shinrei, outré. Votre amie a été super sympa avec nous alors que Kiseki a toujours été une sale garce! Je vois pas pourquoi on se casserait les..mptffmm?

Kinuito avait vivement collé la paume de sa main contre la bouche de Keito pour l'empêcher de continuer, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées. Elle ajouta une mandale pour ponctuer le tout, et fit tourner la clé dans la serrure, libérant le groupe. Sans prévenir et avec un "frangine Keito !" plus qu'enthousiaste, Mugen, tel une sangsue, accapara les jambes de la plus jeune des jumelles, refusant par la suite de lâcher prise. 

-T'es là, toi!

-Viiiii! sourit-il.

-Keito sort de temps en temps pour aller chercher des baies dans la forêt. Mugen et elle se sont mutuellement adoptées, expliqua Kinuito, fatiguée au reste de l'équipe.

-On sait d'où vient son langage désastreux maintenant, chuchota Tigre à Okuni, du même avis.

0o0

Les combattants avaient récupéré leurs armes un peu plus loin, castagnant joyeusement de l'Avatar, ceux-ci débarquant comme s'il en pleuvait. Une fois le ménage accompli, Kinuito et Keito les accompagnèrent jusqu'à la sortie du souterrain.

-On peut pas dire que vous fassiez dans la dentelle, commenta distraitement Keito en observant le couloir repeint en rouge.

-Il vous faudra gravir l'escalier qui mène aux caves, l'étage supérieur, puis trouver le passage qui conduit aux jardins, les traverser et vous diriger en direction de l'aile gauche du palais. Là-bas, vous trouverez une porte destinée aux serviteurs. Elle n'est jamais gardée, assura l'aînée des deux filles.

-Rappelez-nous pourquoi vous devez nous priver de votre agréable compagnie, charmantes demoiselles, fit Yukimura, séducteur.

-On va profiter de la pagaille monstre que vous allez mettre pour libérer le plus de prisonniers, dit immédiatement Keito.

Sa sœur opina du chef.

-Courageuses mais pas téméraires, songea Kyo, flegmatique.

-Mugen, tu restes avec nous? Demanda Keito au bakemono, lorsqu'ils furent un peu plus éloignés du centre des discutions.

Le Nibi, indécis, se mordilla la lèvre. Kinuito et Keito était ce qui ressemblait le plus à de la famille pour lui. D'un autre côté, s'il restait avec elles…Le visage fin du Yohko, commun à une grande partie de ses congénères mâles et femelles, se fit décidé et il secoua négativement la tête.

-Non, je pars avec eux.

Désappointée, Keito fixa Mugen du regard. Elle sembla néanmoins déceler quelque chose dans les yeux du Yohko et sa mine maussade se métamorphosa en un sourire rayonnant. Elle rit et lui administra une légère tape sur le haut du crâne. 

-Allez, vas-y! Fonces, ma puce!

-Je supporte pas quand tu m'appelle comme ça, bougonna le Yohko.

-C'est pour ça que je le fais, voyons.

Se regroupant, les ronin et associés se retournèrent à moitié pour saluer de la main les deux jeunes femmes, au fur à mesure de leur progression dans l'escalier.

-Je crois que le mignon aux cheveux brun court a deviné pour Mugen…, débuta Kinuito, pensivement, tout en agitant la main pour dire au revoir au groupe.

-Faut dire que c'est pas un modèle de discrétion, fit sa sœur en haussant imperceptiblement sa sœur.

-J'ai jamais su pourquoi ça lui plaisait de le cacher…

-Moi non plus. Je cherche même pas, tu vois. 

-…

-…

-…

-Tu crois qu'ils vont y arriver? Demanda finalement Keito en tournant la tête vers sa jumelle.

-Il faudrait un miracle…. Continues à sourire, ils nous regardent toujours, dit Kinuito.

0o0 

Un gémissement de plaisir précédé d'un gloussement résonna dans la chambre de Kiseki.

-Plus bas. Arashi…plus bas…plus b…

-Votre seigneurie Aozora! s'écria un soldat désigné par ses camarades pour venir annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle, en déboulant dans la pièce sans prévenir.

-QUOI! vociféra le gardien céleste de Kiseki, furieux d'avoir été interrompu dans un tel moment, sortant la tête de dessous les draps, les cheveux ébouriffés.

Se rendant compte de la situation, terrifié d'avoir mis son supérieur en colère et d'avoir fait la boulette du siècle, le soldat pivota pour se mettre dos au couple, regarda ses pieds et baragouina des propos incompréhensibles.

-Si tu ne sais plus te servir de ta langue, tu ne verras pas d'objections à ce que je te la fasse arracher et cautériser au fer rouge, soldat, fit le brun, froidement.

-Pas de sang dans la chambre, chaton, marmonna Kiseki en se redressant.

-C'est…c'est la bande d'Onime-no-Kyo….ils nous créent des…difficultés. 

-Et bien créez-lui en a votre tour, grogna Arashi en repartant sous les draps.

-Heu…oui, mon seigneur. Votre grandeur sérénissime.

Il s'inclina profondément, et partit en courrant, heureux d'avoir eu la vie sauve.

Pour revenir une minute plus tard, prêt à éclater en sanglots hystériques, convaincu de l'imminence de son exécution.

-Je suis désolé, monseigneur, on a pas pu les arrêter. Ils sont dans le corridor principal et viennent par ici.

-HO B DE F M DE C! jura copieusement Arashi en hurlant.

-Arashi! Enfin! 

Le soldat se carapata, jurant qu'on ne le prendrait plus à faire les boucs émissaires pour les copains. Le samurai, fulminant, quitta le lit, attrapa un hakama au vol et entreprit de se frusquer en trois secondes top-chrono. Kiseki, remontant le drap sur ses épaules soupira lourdement, une adorable moue enfantine sur le visage.

-Et dire qu'on allait juste commencer la quatrième fois…

Arashi se pencha vers elle et lui déposa un baiser papillon à la commissure des lèvres. 

-Je me débarrasse définitivement de ces gêneurs et je suis à toi. Que dis-tu d'un dîner à Edo, ce soir?

-Je dis que c'est une idée fabuleuse, sourit Kiseki à travers les traits de Yuya

0o0

Arashi regarda alternativement le tas que formait des troupes battues et ses adversaires. S'il repoussait le dîner au lendemain, est-ce que Kiseki lui en voudrait?… Probablement…Pourquoi Chokkan et Heiwa n'étaient jamais là quand on avait besoin d'eux? 

-Troisième round, phacochère à face de bouffon, lança Tigre, un sourire de psychotique en pleine crise de délire, sur le visage.

Hokurakushimon ruisselait de sang, à l'instar des autres lames et des poings de Bontenmaru. Akari se convint mentalement que baver sur les pectoraux d'Arashi, dévoilés par son manque de vêtement, serait du plus mauvais effet.

-Quelle folle élégance, rit Yukimura, cultivant son image de plaisantin inoffensif.

- Navré, cher ami, vous me voyez sortir d'une séance très…sportive, rétorqua Arashi alors que Kyo se crispait au sous-entendu. Au moins, si je peux admettre que tu ais une qualité c'est bien ton bon goût, Kyo…Yuya était une très, trèèès jolie fille…mais c'est vrai que tu n'a pas eu le temps d'en…profiter vraiment.

La provocation eut l'effet escompté. Kyo se jeta avec violence sur la personne qu'il haïssait le plus au monde. Leurs lames se heurtèrent bruyamment, se faisant écho à la rage qui envahissait leur cœur. Geshi, Tsukiyo, Chokkan et Heiwa apparurent au détour du couloir. Les autres se préparèrent pour l'affrontement.

Ce serait le dernier.

0

O

0

Annonce ! Une fanfic de plus en français pour le monde de sdk ! Ou plutôt un one-shot !  
-suite au chapitre dix-

Pour le vocabulaire oublié (par moi) ou étrange (pour vous) :

Sanbi: Yohko à trois queues  
Tengu: Bakemono à forme de corbeau  
Tanuki: Même chose pour les blaireaux...et oui, on sait tous que Sakuya et la reine des blaireaux...

naginata: C'est une lance ,


	10. Chapter 10

Les Liseuses.

Chapitre dix: "Regarder le futur les yeux clos".

Kyo s'appuya sur le Tenro. Il n'était plus le seul à recevoir les coups, maintenant, et ça, c'était bien. Déjà un grand pas en avant. Il avait pu frapper Arashi plusieurs fois avec succès et celui-ci repeignait à présent le dallage de marbre en écarlate. Par contre, lui aussi avait été blessé au genou gauche, ce qui le déstabilisait grandement, et ça, c'était mauvais. Chacun connaissait à présent toutes les techniques de l'autre, ce n'était plus qu'une question de talent et de réflexes.

Kiseki était, elle aussi, arrivée, se plaignant de la lenteur de son amant. Contrariée de le voir en difficulté, elle se joignit à la bataille. Elle se mit d'accord avec ses deux amies pour une stratégie.

-Ping-pong, les filles?

Kiseki avait sortit son éventail, Geshi, un grand bâton, semblable à celui d'Akari et Tsukiyo distribuait des coups de genoux et de coude au petit bonheur. Et le ping-pong consistait à se renvoyer mutuellement leurs adversaires en les frappant le plus fort possible. Akira, Bontenmaru et Tigre rouge, en l'occurrence. Un fulgurant plat de la main aux côtes dégagea ce dernier qui alla s'encastrer dans le décor, des petits oiseaux voletant autour de sa tête. Akira profita de l'ouverture laissée par Tsukiyo pour l'acculer un peu plus loin. Evitant ses attaques dévastatrices de son mieux, il parvint à sa hauteur. Akira agrippa avec force le poignet de Tsukiyo et la colla fermement contre lui, l'empêchant de bouger. Leurs visages étaient très près.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu étais un garçon aussi entreprenant, badina t-elle en cherchant une faille dans sa défense pour arriver à s'échapper.

Akira prit son air le plus mystérieux et…embrassa Tsukiyo. La Liseuse des Cartes ouvrit grand les yeux, en sentant la langue du samurai aux deux sabres s'introduire dans sa bouche sans autorisation, et en entendant une voix très lointaine dans son esprit hurler diverses imprécations à l'attention de l'aveugle. Mais tout s'évanouit lorsqu'un fuda fut vicieusement apposé sur sa poitrine.

-Fffffiiiuuuuu, siffla Tigre, à moitié dans les vapes à cause de sa rencontre assez dure avec un mur trop solide pour son bien, super technique! Files-la à Kyo! 

Akari s'approcha de lui et guérit l'entaille qu'il avait à la tête en un tour de main.

-Et vous, vous faites quoi? Fit-il en regardant ceux qui ne se battaient pas. 

-Supervisation et logistique, dirent Akari, Yukimura, Sasuke et Okuni en cœur.

-Ouias…en fait vous faites rien… 

-T'as tout pigé, rétorqua Akari, tout sourire. 

Chokkan voulut accourir pour aider celle qu'il devait protéger mais Shinrei se dressa devant lui.

-Ton adversaire à l'ordre du jour, c'est moi.

-Rectification, c'est nous! Fit Mugen en serrant les poings à s'en faire saigner; s'accordant par la même un haussement de sourcil de Shinrei.

-Je peux venir? demanda Hotaru, s'incrustant dans le mouvement, flairant le bon combat.

-Non! s'écria Heiwa, furieuse, pointant son naginata sur lui. Tu m'as manqué de respect l'autre fois! Tu es partit en plein milieu!

-……..ho, fit-il en essayant de se rappeler de quoi elle parlait, et puis, n'y parvenant toujours pas, il reprit avant de se retourner vers Chokkan, Mugen et son frère,…vraiment désolé...On peut se battre, alors?

-NNNOOOONNNNN! Hurla Heiwa en tapant du pied par terre, hors d'elle.

-Bon, soupira Mugen, résigné, je vais le faire, alors.

-Toi, ne viens pas me traîner dans les pattes, ratée.

Les prunelles bicolores du Yohko étincelèrent de rage sous l'insulte. Ses crocs apparurent nettement lorsqu'il se jeta sur la gardienne céleste et les lui planta férocement dans l'épaule. La jeune femme hurla sous la violente douleur, le renard ayant fermement refermé ses mâchoires sur elle, décidé à ne pas la lâcher de sitôt.

-Bien, on fait comment? Demanda Shinrei, qui voulait se battre contre Chokkan en même temps que son "adorable petit frère". 

-…pierre papier ciseaux? Suggéra innocemment le blond.

-Ca me va…. Pierre, papier…ciseaux!….

-…J'ai gagné, Shinrei…

-DOH!

-Hotaru a triché,…mais cela ne nous regarde pas, ma chère Okuni, commenta Yukimura, pince-sans-rire.

0o0

Tigre plaqua la note magique contre le front de Kiseki, manquant de justesse de se faire couper la main dans l'opération. Bontenmaru récupéra le corps de Yuya alors que la Liseuse, privée de volonté, s'effondrait comme un pantin dont on aurait coupé les fils. L'affrontement avait été particulièrement ardu, Kiseki ayant retenu la leçon du précédent, et utilisant son pouvoir de prescience avec sagacité. Elle avait prévu tous leurs mouvements, offensifs comme défensifs et avait déjoué tous leurs plans. Bontenmaru avait fait preuve d'une remarquable ingéniosité pour la contraindre à dévoiler ses faiblesses. Notamment la perte d'énergie flagrante qu'entraînait l'emploi à outrance de sa capacité de voyance.

-Là, c'est mon tour, sourit Yukimura en se campant sur ses jambes.

Au moment où Geshi reculait, forcée d'esquiver un coup d'Akira, revenu pour l'occasion, il bondit sur elle. Aidé par sa vitesse phénoménale, il faucha Geshi en plein vol, les projetant tous les deux quelques mètres plus loin, dérapant, ou plutôt glissant, sur le sol lisse. Le souffle coupé, la Liseuse des Etoiles peina à retrouver une respiration normale. Mais Yukimura ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Attrapant le fuda que lui tendait négligemment Akari, juste à côté, il sourit gentiment au Tanuki.

-Au plaisir de ne plus se revoir, mademoiselle.

Il tira son corps inanimé à l'abri, avec les deux autres.

-Opération "Liseuses Out", terminée! conclu Bontenmaru en faisant craquer son dos meurtri. Où en sont les autres?

-Kyo à l'air d'avoir le dessus contre Arashi, Hotaru s'amuse bien avec l'autre blondinet dont je retiens pas le nom, Mugen est en train de lacérer la tête de la fille au naginata à coup de griffes, résuma Sasuke, déphasé, absorbé par le dernier combat.

-C'est mignon à cet âge là, marmonna le colosse, trop bas pour qu'on l'entende.

0o0 

-Espèce de sale…

Heiwa repoussa Mugen, le repoussant le plus loin possible. Le visage couvert de plaies sanglantes donnait encore plus de poids à la fureur de la gardienne céleste. Le Yohko esquiva tous les coups de naginata avec une facilité déconcertante et surtout énervante. Il semblait s'amuse à la faire tourner en bourrique, sautillant autour d'elle, la forçant se déplacer pour essayer de le toucher.

-Mais bats-toi, peste!

-Mais c'est ce que je fais. Quand je disais que tu n'étais pas perspicace…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? s'écria t-elle, en nage.

-Regarde tes pieds.

Elle se figea lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux sur le sol. Un véritable réseau de racines s'était tissé autour des jambes d'Heiwa, bougeant avec elle, n'entravant pas ses mouvements pour ne pas se faire repérer. Tout à coup, les plantes se resserrèrent, emprisonnant la gardienne céleste, remontant jusqu'aux bras, les lui plaquant sans difficultés contre le corps, malgré sa résistance acharnée. 

-Tu comptes me transpercer avec tes laitues? Ricana t-elle en fin de compte. Tu as de l'espoir!

-Ho, non! Je sais très bien que tu en réchapperais. Tu es une dure à cuire, Heiwa, sourit l'enfant.

Ca cachait quelque chose, et Heiwa ne savait pas si elle voulait savoir quoi. Généralement quand Mugen avait ce sourire la…

-Par contre, ce que je ne sais pas…et tu vas sans doute pouvoir me le dire…c'est: est-ce que tu réussiras à survivre sans la partie supérieure de ton corps?

Mugen agita un doigt et un minuscule tubercule transperça doucement le dallage pour grandir en accéléré. En six seconde, une plante mature de plusieurs mètres de haut se dressait devant la femme, immobilisée et livide. La première pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Shinrei était que cette chose ressemblait à une araignée. Une ignoble araignée difforme, effrayante et écœurante. Une aberration de la nature. Les feuilles du "végétal" étaient dentelées, craquelées à certains endroit, déchirées à d'autres. Quant à la fleur, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, elle aurait pu être jolie…s'il n'y avait pas des dents de la taille de la main de Bontenmaru l'intérieur de chaque pétale. Ceux-ci, d'un blanc crasseux et maladif, se contractaient et s'ouvraient, produisant un rythme aux sonorités malsaines. Un souffle fétide semblait agiter la créature, la faisant bouger tel un animal décharné, salivant déjà de son festin. Sasuke recula, son instinct lui ordonnant clairement d'aller se faire voir ailleurs.

-Je vous présente Marguerite, fit joyeusement Mugen en caressant affectueusement la chose. Mais, Heiwa, toi, tu la connais, Marguerite, tu as essayé de la tuer, il y a longtemps dans la forêt quand elle n'était encore qu'une petite pousse. Elle a eu plus de chance que mes parents, et…elle rêve de t'embrasser, depuis le temps…hein, ma beauté?

La plante eut un sifflement suraigu, se dressa devant sa future victime, ses pétales s'ouvrant derrière elle, comme la collerette d'un cobra prêt à mordre mortellement sa proie.

-Mugen est devenu cinglé…, murmura Tigre, les pupilles dilatées par la peur. 

-Mu…Mugen…tu ne va quand même pas…tu es intelligente…que te rapporterais ma mort? bafouilla la gardienne céleste

-Enooooormément de satisfaction. Pourquoi?

-N…non, implora Heiwa,…tu es une…je….ne me tue pas!

-…tu sais, d'un certain point de vue, ce n'est pas moi qui vais te tuer, c'est Marguerite. Ensuite, le "ne me tue pas"…c'est drôle venant de toi, vu le nombre de personne qui t'ont supplié et demandé grâce et que tu as exécuté sans scrupules ni vergogne…tu n'as plus le droit de dire "ne me tue pas".

-Non….! NON!

Il claqua des doigts. Maguerite frémit.

-A table, Marguerite.

L'assemblé sursauta lorsqu'une gerbe de sang éclaboussa le sol et les murs alentours. Les pétales dorénavant écarlates, tranchaient par à-coup dans le cadavre, dévoraient avec un plaisir évident le corps encore chaud. L'ignoble craquement provoqué par la brisure des os résonnait d'autant plus dans le silence morbide qui s'était installé. Le visage d'Okuni tourna graduellement au vert. Elle eut un haut le cœur.

-…Je…je crois que je vais vomir…, prévint-elle avec un hoquet. 

-C'était cool, hein? s'enquit Mugen, guilleret, essuyant d'un revers de la manche une trace de sang, pas le sien, sur sa joue. Bien digne de moi, tout ça!

-Quelle modestie, railla Akira en croisant les bras.

-Quand vous êtes génial, les gens prennent souvent votre franchise pour de la vanité, renifla dédaigneusement le Yohko, faussement hautain.

0o0

Chokkan sauta de côté. Il se plaça derrière Hotaru et lui fit une clé de bras très efficace.

-Tu te défends bien. Mais tu peux faire mieux que ça. Montre-moi.

-…

Hotaru fit glisser son pied sous son sabre, à terre, et d'une impulsion, le propulsa en l'air, l'agrippa de sa main libre. Il fendit l'air à l'endroit où se trouvait initialement Chokkan, mais ce dernier ne l'avait pas attendu. Il avait changé de position, sortant de l'angle d'attaque d'Hotaru. Et il lui tenait toujours le bras. Ca commençait à faire mal.

-Si tu ne fais pas d'effort, je vais te le casser, promit Chokkan en accentuant la pression sur le membre malmené.

Hotaru tenta de se dégager, mais rien n'y fit

-Si tu le prends comme ça…

La douleur s'amplifia jusqu'à ce qu'un "crac" sonore retentisse. Le bras d'Hotaru pendait contre son flanc, inerte.

-Motivé, ou je dois m'occuper du deuxième?

Une gerbe de feu fonça vers lui, destinée à l'engloutir et n'en laisser aucune trace. Chokkan eut ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un sourire pour lui et effectua un saut périlleux, les flammes le loupant de peu. Le sabre de son ennemi passa à trois centimètres de son oreille, sectionnant une mèche de cheveux blonds. Les lames s'affrontèrent plusieurs fois sans parvenir à trancher la chair.

-Tu es heureux, ici?

-Je dois la vie à Tsukiyo-sama et aux autres. Et il y a de bons combats. 

-Comme ceux où tu tues des gens innocents, connard! brailla Mugen de plus loin.

-Ils avaient transgressé les règles. Maintenant tais-toi, renarde.

0o0 

-Renarde? répéta Akari, incrédule.

-Je me disais bien qu'il y avait un truc qui me tournicotait depuis tout à l'heure…Heiwa a toujours parlé de toi au féminin. Alors…

Sasuke ouvrit de grands yeux. Yukimura sourit grandement: lui, il le savait déjà. Mugen regarda fixement Bontenmaru, ennuyé.

-Z'êtes vraiment pas fins, vous le savez? articula Mugen, blasée.

0o0 

Hotaru soupira. C'est dans ces moments là qu'il aimerait savoir faire un Suzaku… Et son bras qui l'handicapait…..s'il se le coupait? Akari pourrait toujours le recoller plus tard….Non, Shinrei allait encore piquer une crise. Une vraie mère poule, celui-là…

-Maoen, flammes du roi des ténèbres, marmonna t-il.

-Comme fais-tu pour faire du feu de cette façon, demanda Chokkan, curieux, mine de rien.

-Secret professionnel. Si je te le disais, il faudrait que je te tue.

-Je vois…fit son adversaire, dépité.

Le shiseiten s'élança et toucha le gardien céleste au ventre. Indifférent à la profonde entaille, ce dernier répliqua impitoyablement par un coup latéral aux côtes.

-Tu es bon. Pourquoi ne pas nous rejoindre? Tu apprendrais beaucoup.

-Nhhh, grimaça Hotaru. Je me bats pour sauver les gens qui me sont chers. Vous, vous vous battez pour continuer un rêve dénué d'intérêt et mort depuis des siècles. Ca ne marcherait pas.

-….c'est possible. Même probable, en fait. Mais malgré tout, je dois obéir aux ordres.

Il se mit en position d'attaque, son sabre légèrement en retrait, et Hotaru fit de même. Le premier soupira amèrement et reprit.

-En d'autres circonstances…nous aurions pu être amis… Que tout se joue sur ce dernier coup.

Les deux se jaugèrent. Et leurs lames hurlèrent.

-Ha… 

Un katana chuta à terre avec un bruit métallique. Le sabre d'Hotaru fiché en plein ventre, Chokkan s'écroula, vidé de ses forces. Il regarda le plafond, les bras en croix, attendant la mort.

-Akari, appela Hotaru, tu peux le soigner? 

Confus, Chokkan observa le chaman lui adresser un gentil sourire et agiter son bâton au-dessus de ses blessures les plus importantes. Il tourna la tête vers Hotaru, accroupi à côté. Pourquoi le soignaient-il?

-Je t'ai battu. Ta vie est à moi, non? fit-il laconiquement.

-…Tu es un drôle de type, murmura t-il.

-C'est toi qui es bizarre…

0o0

-Tu es vraiment lent à la détente, Onime no Kyo. A quoi te sers de m'affronter, puisque de toute façon tu ne reverras pas Yuya?

-La ferme. 

Les mains de Kyo se crispèrent sur le manche de Tenro. 

-Enfin, sois lucide…, fit-il en rajoutant de l'huile sur le feu. Elle n'a jamais existé par elle-même. Depuis sa naissance, elle ne vivait que pour devenir le corps d'accueil de Kiseki. C'est triste pour toi, mais c'est comme ça.

-Assez joué, rétorqua froidement l'enfant mibu. Tu va connaître la véritable souffrance.

Kyo enclencha les Full Red Eyes™. Son aura ténébreuse et démoniaque se déploya et envahit l'endroit, s'insinuant dans tous les espaces libres. Mugen glapit comme si on l'avait mordue et s'enfuit se réfugier derrière Yukimura en frissonnant et en claquant des dents. Sasuke fit de même, sans toutefois se presser, fierté masculine oblige.

-Je croyais que c'était un bakemono, moi! Pourquoi vous n'avez pas dit que c'était un Oni! Couina t-elle, terrorisée.

-T'es pas fine non plus, se moqua Tigre en se frottant énergiquement les bras.

-Va donc jouer à colin-maillard au bord de la falaise, grogna Mugen en se serrant contre le guerrier des Sanada qui protesta à mi-voix pour la forme.

Hotaru traîna Chokkan, qui sentait le froid mordre dans ses plaies encore ouvertes, et le fit s'asseoir avec eux.

-Bienvenue dans la bande des allumés, lança Tigre.

-…

L'héritier Tokugawa s'éloigna ostensiblement.

-Oy, ce type dégage autant de chaleur qu'un boa mort, confia t-il à Akira, au chevet des trois Liseuses endormies.

-Regardes plutôt ce qui se passe, lui conseilla l'aveugle.

Kyo fit soudain exploser sa puissance et il la canalisa dans son katana.

-Mais il veut raser le pays, ce con? S'écria Bontenmaru, écarquillant les yeux.

Ils avaient désormais du mal à tenir debout, malmenés par les vagues d'énergie produites par Kyo. Même Arashi luttait pour rester sur ses deux jambes. Le tueur de mille hommes plaça Tenro de la même manière que s'y allait utiliser un banal mizuchi. La lame pulsait d'une lumière aveuglante.

-Prépares-toi à subir le coup le plus dévastateur du Vent Divin Obscur, Arashi.

0o0

Yuya cligna péniblement des yeux, sortant de sa catatonie, au milieu de l'immensité blanche.

-Ca sent l'odeur de Kyo….

0o0

Le gardien céleste réprima un frisson lorsque les yeux totalement rouges de Kyo se vrillèrent dans les siens, fouillant au plus profond de son âme.

Dans l'ombre de Kyo, immense dans son dos, se mêlèrent celles de Suzaku, Biakko, Genbu et Seiryu, s'entrelaçant comme des anguilles. Une aile de l'oiseau de feu déborda, retournant dans le flot mouvant, chassée par la queue de Seiryu. Une patte griffue entailla la surface du marbre du sol. Une carapace déforma l'image, l'arrondissant. Lentement, presque à regret, les ombres se fondirent en une seule. Progressivement, tandis que l'ombre de Kyo disparaissait, la lame de Tenro se teintait de noir. Le noir des ténèbres. Des ombres. L'œil rouge de Suzaku étincela au fil de l'épée.

-Ils sont dedans, murmura Okuni, fascinée.

-Comment….la lame est devenue noire? Souffla Arashi.

-He, ricana Kyo, pourquoi crois-tu que l'ont qualifie d'"Obscure" le Vent Divin? 

Akira déglutit, respira à fond, cherchant à retrouver son calme. Il se retourna en direction des autres.

-Je crois que ce serait judicieux de nous mettre à l'abri, non? 

-Bonne idée, admirent-ils sans mal.

Ronin, informatrice, shaman, bakemono divers et variés se carapatèrent ou furent déplacés en quatrième vitesse, s'entassant comme ils purent dans un trou préalablement creusé par Bontenmaru.

-En avant pour le spectacle, déclara Yukimura, enjoué.

-On va tous mourir, fit Mugen, désespérée.

-Mais non, assura Shinrei, Kyo sait maîtriser sa force.

-Vu comment il a pété les plombs, j'en serais pas aussi sûr, si j'étais toi…, le nuança Akira.

-Borf, au moins on partira heureux, fit Bontenmaru en mettant une tape dans le dos de l'aveugle.

-Quelqu'un à du pop-corn? demanda Hotaru.

-Et on est obligé de rester là à attendre comme des glands? supplia Tigre, qui n'avait pas trop d'envies suicidaires pour le moment.

-Peureux, accusa Sasuke en haussant les épaules, mais tremblant toujours.

-Haaaa, mon Kyo en pleine action, quel bonheur!

-Du calme Akari, tu va finir par t'oublier, ricana Okuni, jalouse.

Chokkan sourit.

0o0

Si les spectateurs s'attendaient à quelque chose d'impressionnant, ils furent servis. En premier lieu, Kyo abaissa juste Tenro, de façon à ce que la pointe rentre en contact avec le sol. Et, brusquement, il taillada l'air, remontant la lame vers le haut, jusqu'à ce que la poignée bute contre son épaule. L'attaque fonça sur Arashi, prenant peu à peu forme, Licorne immaculée à la corne tranchante comme le meilleur des sabres. L'amant de Kiseki était statufié. Non seulement par la force dégagée par cette licorne, mais aussi par sa beauté. Une beauté mortelle. Le collision fut rude, une explosion assourdissante engendrant une onde de choc terrifiante, secouant les fondations du palais même. Arashi vola sur une vingtaine de mètres avant de s'écraser contre un pilier, en sang et inerte. 

-L'as-tu ressentie, la splendeur destructrice de Kirin, Arashi? Murmura calmement Kyo en rengainant Tenro et en quittant les Full Red Eyes™. Ca va aller, vous autres?

-On va bien, s'exclama Bontenmaru du bunker improvisé. Les gosses et mam'zelle Okuni sont dans les choux, mais ça va.

Shinrei s'extirpa du trou et scruta le décor. Tout avait été ravagé par l'explosion. Il siffla, impressionné. 

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas sortit contre l'Ex?

-J'étais trop crevé, avoua l'enfant mibu en tomba en tailleur d'épuisement. Et les filles?

Bontenmaru, aidé par Yukimura, Akari, Akira et Tigre sortirent les inconscients de la fosse. Sasuke s'était réveillé en cour de route et titubait encore quand Yukimura l'agrippa par le bras pour éviter qu'il ne tombe tête la première. Mugen cligna des yeux, pas tout à fait en phase avec la réalité. Les Liseuses reposaient l'une à côté de l'autre. 

-Et la question à cent ryo est: que fait-on, maintenant? demanda Bontenmaru, perplexe.

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi! s'insurgea Mugen alors que tous se tournaient vers elle, minus Kyo. Je suis que Nibi!

-On va tout simplement attendre qu'il se montre, répondit Kyo en sortant sa pipe et en la bourrant de tabac.

-Qui ça "il"? fit Tigre, interloqué.

-Le meilleur manipulateur d'âme du Japon.

Il prit une longue bouffée de tabac dans ses poumons et la savoura un moment. Une voix amusée et bien familière retentit alors dans ce qui fut autrefois un couloir somptueux.

-Le meilleur? Ho, Kyo, tu vas me faire rougir. 

-Quand on parle du loup…Tu es en en retard…Kyoshiro. 

L'ex pharmacien de la paix et de l'amour apparu, dans son sempiternel kimono blanc brodé du yin et du yang. Il dépassa le groupe, tendu par sa simple présence et, à genoux, caressa la joue de Sakuya, affecté.

-Je suis désolé….le message de mademoiselle Okuni a mit du temps avant de me parvenir. Je suis venu aussi vite que possible dès que j'ai su.

-Pas d'excuses, serviteur. Débrouilles-toi seulement pour les faire revenir à la normale, ordonna Kyo, impassible.

Hochant la tête en souriant, il plaça sa main à quelques centimètres de la figure de sa bien-aimée. Une douce lumière s'en dégagea. Il fronça les sourcils et retira sa main.

-Je vois. Je vais utiliser la même technique que lorsque je t'ai scellé au fond de moi, Kyo. Mais comme c'est une technique interdite, l'unique fois où j'ai pu la mettre en pratique, c'était…enfin, je ne sais pas trop ce que ça va donner…

-Fais juste de ton mieux, Kyoshiro, fit Tigre, le regard confiant.

Le Mibu le regarda, sans voix, surprit de la foi de son ancien ami envers lui. Tous les autres acquiescèrent, d'accord. Lui qui pensait qu'ils le détesteraient après ce qu'il avait fait…mais en fait, leur amitié était comme le lierre. Plus on le coupait, plus il repoussait pour revenir à la charge et envahir le terrain. Kyoshiro sourit grandement.

-Ok. 

Il clôt les paupières pour se concentrer. Une nouvelle fois, la main s'illumina, mais ce fut une auréole rouge qui s'en empara. Kyo contracta instinctivement les muscles de sa mâchoire, se souvenant involontairement du mauvais quart d'heure que lui avait fait passer cette damnée lumière. La lumière fut absorbée, passant de Kyoshiro à la shamane. Le Mibu retira le fuda d'un geste vif. Immédiatement Sakuya gémit et papillonna des cils, signe qu'elle se réveillait. Prêt à toute éventualité, notamment celle d'un échec, la bande se mit en garde. Pour rien puisque la jeune femme se jeta au cou de Kyoshiro, en larmes. 

-Kami-sama, Kyoshiro, j'ai eu si peur! Ces gens sont venus m'enlever, et….

Akira soupira de soulagement. Ca avait l'air de fonctionner…

-Tout va bien maintenant, calmes-toi. Je dois encore ranimer Yuya et Tokito, fit-il en s'écartant de lui avec délicatesse.

-Ho, oui, bien sûr! Je vais me pousser…!

Elle se prit le pied dans la coutume de son hakama et tomba par terre. Elle se releva en frottant le crâne et en riant de sa propre déconfiture.

-Oui, c'est bien elle, pas d'erreur, commentèrent Yukimura, Shinrei et Akira, souriant.

Ce dernier s'avança comme Kyoshiro allait s'occuper de Tokito. Même opération. Tokito se releva, sans parler. La tête baissée, devant Akira, elle ne prononçait pas la moindre parole. Un silence de mort planait. Quelque chose ne s'était pas bien passée? 

-Toooooooooiiiiiiiii, commença Tokito en prenant un ton grave et dangereux.

-Je crois qu'il ferait mieux de commencer à courir, suggéra Yukimura, son expérience des femmes l'ayant rompu aux sautes d'humeurs inexpliquées de ces créatures étranges et pourtant si attirantes.

-JE VAIS TE TUER! hurla t-elle en l'attrapant par le col et se secouant comme un prunier. COMMENT AS-TU OSE! MISERABLE PETIT VERS DE TERRE! M'EMBRASSER SANS MA PERMITION ET EN PLUS TE LAISSER DRAGUER PAR CETTE, CETTE, CETTE…! CETTE £$#&!

Akira resta sans voix, prenant son premier cours pratique de psychologie féminine appliquée. Sakuya mit ses manches devant sa bouche, rougissante, en entendant l'insulte colorée, choqué par un vocabulaire indigne d'une jeune femme.

-Whaaaa, je le connaissais pas, celui-ci, fit Mugen, admirative.

-Tokito jalouse…on aura tout vu, railla Tigre.

0o0

-Et ainsi finit Tokugawa Hidetada, dit Tigre rouge, incrusté vivant dans une dalle de marbre, déclama Akari en guise d'oraison funèbre.

-….arg….suis pas mort…

-Ca peut s'arranger, menaça Tokito, une veine affleurant à la tempe.

-Et si on s'occupait de Yuya? Proposa Bontenmaru. 

Kyoshira calla la tête de la chasseuse de primes contre son genou et débuta son sortilège.

0o0  
_  
__Yuya…_

-Cette voix…Kyoshiro? …Kyoshiro, c'est toi? S'exclama la jeune femme en faisant des tours sur elle-même pour localiser la provenance de la voix.

_Oui, Yuya…Il faut que tu reviennes avec nous…_

-Crois bien que ce n'est pas de la mauvaise volonté, mais je pense que je vais avoir du mal, fit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

_Ne t'en fais pas, laisses-toi guider, et tout ira bien…Sakuya et Tokito sont déjà réveillées. Il ne manque plus que toi._

-Je suis prête et plus que prête de quitter cet endroit lugubre. Vas-y!

-NON!

Kiseki apparut à côté d'elle comme l'aurait fait un fantôme. Sous sa première apparence. Elle franchit à grands pas la courte distance qui les séparait et l'agrippa fermement pas le bras.

-Tu vas rester ici! exigea t-elle, furibonde.

-Tu plaisantes! Certainement pas! J'ai des amis qui m'attendent! Laisses-moi!

Yuya tenta de se dégager mais la Liseuse avait une poigne solide. A son grand étonnement, des larmes se dévoilèrent au coin des yeux de celle-ci. De longs sanglots hystériques ne tardèrent pas à secouer la Tengu. Kiseki la lâcha et se laissa tomber par terre, pleurant désespérément. 

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes! Si cela arrivait…je ne reverrais plus Arashi! Je veux encore le toucher, lui parler, l'entendre rire, le voir faire l'imbécile… je sais que…je vais mourir s'il me laisse…

-Kiseki…

Yuya soupira. Elle pouvait comprendre son point de vue, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus lui laisser son corps.

-Kiseki. Tu as aimé Arashi d'une façon remarquable…quelle femme ne serait pas capable de mourir plusieurs fois pour celui qu'elle aime de tout son cœur…tu as réussis à trouver ce moyen, mais… en cherchant à aimer le plus longtemps possible, connais-tu le nombre de vies as-tu détruites? Tu sais combien l'amour est important et qu'on est toutes pretes à faire des sacrifices pour lui. Tout en sachant cela…les jeunes filles que tu as possédées n'ont jamais eu le bonheur de le connaître. Et même si elles en étaient proches... tu le leur as arraché…

La Liseuse leva la tête vers son réceptacle, la lèvre tremblotante.

-…J'aime Kyo. Autant que tu aimes Arashi. Souviens-toi de la souffrance que tu as ressentit lorsque tu as cru qu'il avait t'être enlevé. Cette souffrance, je l'ai, aujourd'hui….laisses-moi l'aimer…au moins un peu…un dixième de ce que tu as vécu, toi…s'il te plait.

La bakemono se fit silencieuse. Le cœur de Yuya se mit à battre très fort dans sa poitrine. 

-…non.

-Quoi?

-…non, répeta t-elle, une lueur de folie dans les prunelles. Si je dois rester ici…tu resteras avec moi. Pour l'éternité!

Kiseki se jeta sur Yuya de toute sa force, l'emprisonnant entre ses bras. Hurlant pour la raisonner, Yuya s'aperçu avec horreur que ses jambes s'enfonçaient dans l'étrange matière qui formait le sol de l'immensité blanche, entraînant le reste de son corps dans le processus. Kiseki aussi se fondait dedans, et l'empêchait de faire quoique ce soit.

-Oui, tu vas rester avec moi!

-NOOONNNN!

La matière blanche était visqueuse, et elle paniqua vraiment lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle allait finir par se noyer.  
_  
__Yuya!_

0o0

-L'âme que Kiseki essaye de la retenir! Fit Kyoshiro, épouvanté et paniqué. Elle essaye de la tuer!

yuya était agitée de convulsion et du sang perla aux commissures de ses lèvres. 

-Fais quelque chose, alors! s'exclama Tigre, affolé. 

-JE FAIS TOUT CE QUE JE PEUX! Hurla Kyoshiro, sortant de ses gonds.

Toute la troupe sursauta. Jamais Kyoshiro n'avait été dans cet état là. Même lors du combat avec Kyo. Yuya comptait énormément pour lui, comme Sakuya. 

-Mais…je ne peux rien faire, reprit-il, la voix étrangement hachée.

0o0

Elle perdait pied de plus en plus. La matière blanche envahissait sa bouche et son nez comme l'auraient fait de l'eau ou du sable. Elle se débattit encore mais rien à faire: Kiseki ne lâchait pas. Epuisée, elle songea à se laisser couler. Se n'était pas si désagréable que ça, de mourir…

_Yuya…_

Kyoshiro? …Non, plus grave…Kyo? Yuya sourit ironiquement. Il ne l'avait jamais appelée par son prénom. Voilà qu'elle avait des hallucinations…

Yuya…reviens…

Elle eut une hésitation.

-Ho et puis merde! pensa t-elle avec force.

Yuya recula la tête en arrière, sous le regard intrigué et fou de Kiseki. Le coup de boule prit par surprise la Liseuse, qui à moitié assommée, desserra son étreinte. La chasseuse de prime, retrouvant ses vieux réflexes, en profita pour la faire basculer et, prenant appui à pieds joints sur la cage thoracique du bakemono, se projeta en haut en poussant sur ses jambes.

-NOOOOONNNN! S'écria Kiseki qui coulait toujours, tendant inutilement la main vers elle pour la retenir.

Mais Yuya, aidée par l'énergie du désespoir, nageait en direction de la surface. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle sentait se rapprocher, ses forces l'abandonnaient. Son souffle devenait irrégulier et erratique. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à bouger. Pourtant, il fallait….il fallait qu'elle y arrive!

Le bout de ses doigts émergea à l'air libre.

Encore quelques petits centimètres….

_YUYA!_

0o0 

-Kyo…, tenta Shinrei, abattu, …Yuya... ne respire plus… Et ça fait déjà deux minutes…

Kyo tenait la jeune femme contre lui, l'appelant désespérément depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité. Les épaules de Tigre rouge étaient secouées par de longs sanglots douloureux. Les cheveux d'Akari dissimulé son visage baigné de larmes et les pleurs de Kyoshiro surmontaient les tentatives de réconfort de Sakuya. Tokito se réfugia sans mot dire dans le cou d'Akira. Elle avait finit par beaucoup apprécier la chasseuse de prime. Personne n'osait y croire. Après toutes ces épreuves, Yuya, qui était là depuis le début, qui avait partagé leurs joies et leurs peines, était….

Bontenmaru laissa échapper un cri de bête blessée à mort. Yukimura posa une main sur la tête de Sasuke et le dirigea vers lui, pour le serrer dans ses bras, le garçon se laissant faire sans opposer de résistance, mou comme une poupée de chiffon.

Dans ce mutisme à peine entrecoupé de pleurs, la respiration explosive prise par Yuya, ressembla à un coup de canon.

Il y eut un moment de flottement et d'incrédulité. Et puis…

-YUYAAAAA!

Ils se jetèrent tous sur elle pour la serrer contre eux. Toussotant, Yuya ne sembla pas immédiatement saisir où elle se trouvait et la masse joyeuse arrivant droit sur elle lui arracha un petit cri désaccordé. Elle prit conscience que, oui, c'était bien Kyo qui la tenait contre lui et que, oui, il souriait et qu'il était, oh putain oui, vachement sexy comme ça. Elle rougit imperceptiblement et sourit à son tour.

-J'ai hurlé tellement fort, murmura t-elle.

-Et on t'a entendu, répondit Kyo sur le même ton.

Avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser, il lui souffla à l'oreille.

-Bon retour chez nous, Yuya.

Il saisit sa main.  
La força à le regarder.  
Et il lui ferma les paupières.  
Pour regarder le futur des yeux clos.

-suite à l'épilogue- 


	11. Chapter 11

Epliogue.

-Hotaru, je vais te tuer, s'écria Shinrei.

-Essayes seulement de m'attraper…

Akira entra dans la maison, donnant le bras à sa fiancée. Il sourit en observant le Mibu aux cheveux blancs poursuivre son cadet, celui-ci ayant dérobé le ruban qui lui servait à maintenir sa crinière. Le blond ne narguait, le relançant de temps en temps, lorsqu'il s'était mit à un endroit où Shinrei ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Comme le toit de la maison, par exemple. 

-C'est toujours aussi animé, ici, commenta Tokito avec une mine joyeuse.

-Ils ne changeront jamais, de vrais gamins, soupira l'aveugle, feignant le dédain.

-Regardez qui dit ça, ricana la jeune femme avec un sourire moqueur.

Akira déposa un tendre baiser avant de faire coulisser la porte en bois et de pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'habitation. L'affaire des Liseuses était terminée depuis quelques mois déjà. La petite association de chasseurs de primes de haut niveau montée alors s'affaira à chiper toutes les primes des environs, récoltant un joli pactole. Pactole qui leur permit d'acheter une magnifique et spacieuse maison pour loger tout ce beau monde. A l'écart de la ville, mais pas trop loin non plus.

-Hey, Tokito, Akira! Les salua Tigre en prenant u copieux petit-déjeuner.

-Tu sais qu'il est près de trois heures?

-Y a pas d'heure pour manger.

Il engloutit un bol de riz en un tour de main. Et les invita à s'asseoir.

-La vie de couple, vous change, dites! Je t'ai jamais vu aussi calme, Tokito!

-Tu veux demander à mon poing si j'ai vraiment changée? demanda aimablement la jeune femme, dissimulant à peine sa menace.

-Tout compte fait…grimaça Tigre, appréhendant la rencontre du poing et de son visage.

Akira rit en voyant la tête de son ami. C'était vrai que Tokito avait changé. Physiquement, d'abord. Elle avait décidé de laisser pousser ses cheveux, et Akira soupçonnait que ce fut pour ressembler à sa mère. Et puis elle prenait doucement les jolies formes qui lui manquaient jusqu'à présent. Ensuite, mentalement, elle s'était assagie. Ou du moins en apparence.

-Ah, enfin là! On ne vous voit pas souvent, les tourtereaux! tonna Bontenmaru, s'introduisant dans la pièce, en saisissant à bras le corps Akira pour le serrer contre lui à l'étouffer.

-Si tu pouvais ne pas tout à fait le tuer, s'il te plait, sourit Tokito. 

-Tokito, tu es jolie comme un cœur!fit Bonten en relâchant Akira et en se tournant vers sa fiancée.

Il déposa un bisou piquant et bruyant sur sa joue, s'attirant un regard qui aurait rendu jaloux un compas de la part d'Akira.

-Si vous voulez, Sasuke et Mugen sont dans le jardin avec Yukimura, ils s'entraînent. Ou plutôt Sasuke essaye de rester en équilibre sur un poteau en bois de deux centimètres de diamètres et Mugen s'amuse à le déconcentrer pour le faire tomber. Ha, ces deux-là!

-Je veux bien me faire pousser la barbe pour le restant de mes jours si on le les case pas ensemble, paria Tigre en mettant son coude contre la table. 

-Tenu, firent les autres en riant.

-Et sinon, quoi de nouveau? S'enquit Akira, qui n'était pas venu depuis deux mois.

-Hummm….oui, Akari à trouvé un disciple, à ce qui paraît! Annonça le géant en croisant ses bras sur son torse, gouailleur. Pauvre gosse. Et Chokkan est aussi ouvert qu'une porte de prison, mais c'est en voie d'amélioration. Hotaru fait un travail de trèèès longue… haleine…

-Je veux pas savoir le sous-entendu qu'il y a là-dessous…, pouffa Tokito.

-La cohabitation n'est pas trop dure?

-Nan, tu penses, rétorqua Tigre, depuis qu'on s'est arrangés avec Bonten, Yuki et mon père, tout va pour le mieux. Le Japon est en paix, tout le monde est content. Par conséquent, ici aussi.

Akira saisit amoureusement la main de Tokito sous la table et fit des ronds concentriques sur le dos avec son pouce.

-Mouis, qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer sans cet arrangement?

Un petit silence s'installa, vite brisé par l'arrivée fracassante de Shinrei, écumant, ses cheveux volant partout autour de son visage.

-Vous avez vu Hota….ho, bonjour, Tokito-san, Akira, rectifia t-il en se rendant compte de la présence du jeune couple.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Shinei? Je suis dehors, intervint la voix d'Hotaru, à l'extérieur.

Et aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, il disparut à la poursuite de son frère.

-…décidément, ils s'entendent de mieux en mieux, ceux-là…, commenta Tokito, amusée.

Des pas retentirent dans l'autre pièce. Puis des voix bien connues.

-Mais tu n'as jamais pensé à te les couper? Même un peu?

-On ne touche pas à mes cheveux, fit l'autre, catégorique. 

-Tu va finir par marcher dessus et te vautrer, un de ces jours….allez, viens, Tokito est Akira nous attendent.

Evidement, c'était Kyo et Yuya. La chasseuse de prime s'était vraiment embellie. Il fallait croire que l'amour rendait toutes les femmes sublimes… Elle n'utilisait plus son ruban à cheveux que lors de très rares occasions, depuis que Kyo lui avait avoué la préférer sans. Etrangement, Yuya avait conservé la capacité de prescience de Kiseki, après avoir été ranimée de justesses, plusieurs mois auparavant. Heureusement, cela avait aussi été le cas de Tokito et de Sakuya, qui s'imaginaient mal vivre sans. Mais Yuya ne l'utilisait pas souvent, puisqu'il fallait fournir un effort conscient intense pour arriver à le déclencher et surtout que des mauvais souvenirs en profitaient pour resurgir. Toutefois cela se révélait d'une utilité folle pour retrouver Kyo en vadrouille, le soir dans Edo.

Yuya s'assit avec son petit ami, saluant chaleureusement ses amis. 

-Voilà, si on est venu vous voir en avance, débuta Akira, encouragé muettement par Tokito, …c'est qu'on a décidé de se marier dans deux mois.

Tigre, Yuya et Bontenmaru eurent une exclamation de joie, et Kyo sourit juste, mais son sourit valait bien les félicitations des autres. Akira lui rendit son sourire et se pencha vers Yuya. Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres, échangeant potins et histoires de couloirs. Soudain, Akira fronça les sourcils et regarda attentivement Yuya. Celle-ci, surprise, pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Akira? Quelque chose ne va pas?

Au contraire, son visage s'éclaira brusquement et il saisit les mains de Yuya sous les regards scrutateurs des deux autres moitiés. 

-Vous n'aviez rien dit! Cachottiers!

-Pardon?

La chasseuse de prime échangea une mimique circonspecte avec Kyo. Qu'est-ce qu'Akira avait bu?

-Félicitations, j'espère que je pourrais être le parrain! lâcha joyeusement l'aveugle en congratulant son amie, sans prendre conscience de la bombe qu'il avait laissée tombée.

Yuya se figea, comprenant les paroles du jeune homme avec un train de retard, ses neurones ayant fait un blocage au milieu. Sa seule réaction fut parfaitement légitime. Elle s'évanouit.

-Oh….elle ne savait pas? Fit lentement Akira. …Pour une fois que je ne le fais pas exprès…

Tokito balança une taloche à l'arrière du crâne de son amant et se traita de "crétin irresponsable possédant autant de tact qu'une méduse". 

-Kyo aussi à bugé, avertit Tigre en se mettant devant le samurai qui ne bougeait plus.

Bontenmaru claqua des doigts à cinq centimètres de son visage. Pas de réaction.

-….je crois qu'il s'est évanoui les yeux ouverts…

-FIN-


End file.
